Confusion
by anonstalker
Summary: Nama gue Lu Han Alexander McManly yang punya banyak fans tapi cuman punya seuprit kisah cinta, eh nggak ding banyak, banyak masuk ke lingkaran kisah cinta orang lain maksudnya, kayak misalnya Kris yang ngeceng sahabat gue Lay dan minta bantuan gue untuk ngejauhin dia dari Suho, atau misalnya Kai yang tergila-gila ama temen masa kecil gue Sehun, dan udah ga cukup summarynya
1. Lay si Ratu Galau

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything_  
**Warning:** bahasa yang digunakan agak melenceng(?), OOC, pairing ga jelas, humor gagal, typo.  
**Pairing:** ?

_enjoy!_

.

.

Halo.

Perkenalkan, nama gue Lu Han, tapi kalo malem berubah jadi Lucy, hehe canda canda... Gue biasa dipanggil Luhan, tapi karena gue pingin punya kesan keren dan _manly_ (gue emang paling _manly_ sebenernya, cuman orang banyak ketipu aja ama wajah gue yang unyu), panggil gue Alexander McManly aja, okay? Itu nama karangan gue sendiri sih, jadi kalo ada yang merasa namanya sama, gue pinjem ya namanya, _peace_!

Gue murid kelas 10 SMA Sinar Mentari. Sekolah itu banyak banget orang aneh, dari Kepsek ampe _cleaning servise_nya. Gue juga nggak ngerti kenapa gue berakhir di sekolah nista itu. Tentang keanehan sekolahnya lu bisa tahu nanti.

Oh ya_ btw_, gue disini sebenernya mau curhat tentang gue yang lagi di landa galau gulana. Kegalauan gue yang biang keladinya dari sahabat gue sendiri—Zhang Yixing, alias si Alay, disingkat jadi Lay.

Kenapa gue galau-in dia?

Awalnya sih dia doang yang galau, eh tiba-tiba gue jadi ikut masuk ke masalah dia, dan gue ikut-ikutan galau.

Kepo? Nggak? Yaudah sana pencet _close tab_ :(

Beneran kepo? Yaudah lanjutin bacanya hehe...

Jadi begini ceritanya...

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah, gue lagi berjalan menuju sekolah, tapi gue nggak berangkat sendiri, gue bareng sahabat gue, si Lay. Kebetulah kita tetanggaan juga, kita tinggal di komplek China—oke sebelumnya kita emang berkebangsaan China, tapi tinggal di Korea Selatan. Gue dari Beijing, Lay dari Changsa. Gue lebih lama tinggal di Korea dari pada dia, gue udah tinggal di Korea sejak kelas 5 SD, nah waktu kelas 7 Lay dan keluarganya pindah ke Korea, kebetulan kita satu sekolah dan kita pun menjadi teman akrab, sampai akhirnya kita memilih untuk sekolah di satu SMA yang sama. Dan entah kenapa karena kita gugur RSBI dan dengan NEM seadanya, kita akhirnya berakhir di SMA Swasta Sinar Mentari.

Jadi pagi ini, gue berangkat bareng sama si Lay seperti biasa, tapi ada yang beda pagi ini. Biasanya si Lay itu anaknya agak geje, kadang suka nyeletuk dan cekikikan sendiri, dia agak alay juga sih—karena itu juga dia dapet panggilan Lay, dia masih suka main friendster lho—tapi pagi ini dia diem seribu bahasa. Selain itu, mukanya pun keliatannya kayak nggak dikasih makan 3 hari.

_What's wrong with him_?

"Lay, wajah lu kenapa lemes amat? Belum sarapan? Atau belum buang feses?" tanya gue, orang yang ditanya pun cuman geleng-geleng doang, "Gapapa kok Han, wajah gue kan emang tiap hari kayak gini kali."

Gue ngangkat sebelah alis, "Apanya yang tiap hari kalem kayak gitu, adanya juga tiap hari kerjanya cengengesan mulu. Cerita-cerita aja kali ke gue broh kalo ada masalah," ujar gue sambil ngerangkul pundaknya si Lay.

Lay cuman senyum kecil doang, "Mmm... ya nanti gue cerita kalo ada _mood_, sekarang mah sekolah aja yuk cepet! Gue belum selesai ngerjain PR _math _nih, baru setengahnya, lu udah belum?"

"ANJIR GUE LUPA MALAH! Yaudah yuk yuk cepet! Gue nggak mau dihukum joget di depan kelas sama Pak Kyuhyun! PR nyalin aja dari si Bacon!"

Akhirnya gue pun langsung narik tangan Lay dan lari menuju angkot, gue takut kalo misalnya gue disuruh joget di depan kelas sama Pak Kyuhyun, dia tuh guru paling pikaanjingeun banget! Paling rese sejagat raya dunia akherat deh! Masa kalau ada murid yang ngerjain PR atau nggak pake atribut sekolah dia nyuruh kita joget di depan kelas. Jogetnya bisa dari tari daerah, tari perut, tari _striptease_, tari _boyband_/_girlband_ dsb. Mending kalau nilainya cuman diminus—lah disuruh joget? Belum direkam sama temen-temen sekelas? Dimasukin ke yutub? _BENGEUT AING REK DIKAMANKEUN NYING_.

Sialnya waktu gue naik angkot, angkotnya ngetemnya lama banget, dan gue duduk tepat di belakang supirnya, supirnya ngerokok, asapnya langsung kearah lubang idung gue, ngebuat bulu idung gue langsung merinding semua.

Gebleeek.

.

.

"Ah dasar Lohan! Lu hina banget sih kerjanya nyalin PR gue mulu!" oceh temen sekelas gue yang matanya 70% _eyeliner_ 30% mata asli.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, kerjanya tuh nyerocos dari yang penting ampe yang nggak penting—kebanyakan yang nggak pentingnya sih. Dia biasa dipanggil Bacon, panggilan lebih hinanya Babi atau nggak Bebek. Dia itu anak cowok paling _metrosexual _di kelas gue, paling ribut kalo udah masalah _eyeliner_ atau nggak diskon baju. Banyak yang bilang dia manis dan wajahnya juga cantik, padahal cowok gitu lho. Dia suka kesel sendiri kalau diejek mirip cewek, padahal dia harusnya ngaca dulu, emang ada cowok yang rajin seminggu sekali pergi ke salon dan pake _eyeliner_? Tapi walaupun agak centil, dia selebihnya anak yang baik kok, dan ceria(baca:lebay).

"Diem Bebek! Berbagi ilmu dikit napa, pelit amat sih lu jadi manusia! Tuh dari tadi si Lay juga nyalin lu nggak pake ribet!" protes gue sambil menyalin PR _math_ dari buku Baekhyun.

"Si Lay juga udah selese kali nyalinnya dari tadi, dia kan cuman nyalin setengahnya, nah elu nyalin semuanya, hina-_-," bales Baekhyun, gue cuman ngeliat kearah Lay yang ternyata lagi nyedot susu ultra milk sesudah selesai nyalin PR.

Aneh, biasanya kalo dia belum ngerjain PR dia pasti lebaynya lebay banget, kadang suka rusuh sendiri, kadang sampe nangis. Tapi kok sekarang dia bener-bener kalem.

Satu hal yang gue tau; dia pasti lagi galau, tapi nggak tau galau soal apa. Galau harga bawang jadi mahal kali ya.

Tau deh ah. Gue balik nyalin PR aja.

"Bebeeek! Tulisan lu ceker bebek banget sih! Gue baru ngerjain 3 dari 10 soal dan 5 menit lagi bel bunyi! Haduuh haduuh... Gimana nih Bek? Gue nggak mau disuruh joget sama Pak Kyuhyun karena belom selese aaahh Tuhaaan~ _helep meee_ :'("

Hidung Baekhyun udah mulai kembang kempis, "Eh, udah teh nyalin ngejek lagi! Tulisan gue aja kali yang kebagusan buat mata lo, jadi gabisa lo baca. Udah jangan ngeluh wae sateh! Salin aja seadanya yang penting ngerjain!"

Gue cuman nyibir, keheul sama si Bacon yang sebenernya dari tadi ngomelnya bener-bener _infinity _itu—nggak ada batesnya. Dia mulai ngedumel soal mata gue minus lah, harga _eyeliner_ mahal lah, _single _SNSD yang baru lah, EXO nggak _comeback-comeback_ lah, dia belum boker 7 hari lah, de el el. Akhirnya gue lanjutin nyalin PR seadanya.

Lalu bersamaan dengan gue udah selese nyalin dan si Baekhyun lagi ngedumel soal tetangga yang suka nyuri buah mangga dari rumahnya, tiba-tiba terlihat sosok item pesek sok ganteng sok seksi dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu dateng kearah kita sambil nyengir 6 jari.

"_AYOOO GUYS WHUSSUP_?!" sapanya sok gaul sambil muncrat-muncrat.

"Iiih, apa sih geleuh Kai, muncrat-muncrat gitu iwyyuuuh!" ujar Baekhyun langsung ngelap pipinya yang jadi korban muncrat anak item bernama Kai itu.

Oke, gue deskripsiin dulu makhluk satu itu. Namanya Kim Jongin, sosoan pingin dipanggil Kai. Anaknya item, mungkin efek dulu waktu bocah suka main lumpur di sawah. Idungnya pesek, bibirnya tebel kaya bengkak habis kesengat lebah, tapi yah banyak cewek-cewek yang bilang dia ganteng dan seksi, terus kalau udah _dance_ aduhai seksi bangeet deh, apalagi kalau udah keringetan pingin diculik terus dibawa ke kasur auww—eh bukan gue yang bilang ya! Anjir gue bisa disangka ngeceng si Kai lagi, najis.

"Lu napa nyengir kaya gitu? Lu kebanyakan main sama si Chanyeol ya jadi suka nyengir lebar-lebar?" tanya gue ke Kai sambil nutup buku math gue.

"Emm, iya kali. _By the way_, kalian bakal nonton pertandingan basket antara angkatan kita sama angkatan kelas 11 nggak? Nanti gue ikut main lho! Dukung yaaachh!" jawab Kai dengan semangat sampe meluk Baekhyun erat, yang dipeluk langsung ngegeliat getek, "Ihh! Apa sih Kai! Jijay! Jijay! Nanti gue ketuleran item lagi kayak elu!"

Kai ngelepasin pelukannya, "Jahat ih \(;_;)/ gue kan item eksotis akakakak... Jadi kalian mau nonton nggak?"

"Nontonlah," jawab Baekhyun, Kai udah kesenengan duluan sambil bilang 'YES!' tapi Baekhyun lanjut ngomong lagi, "Buat dukung Kris-_sunbae_ HAHAHA!"

Kai yang tadi udah senyam-senyum langsung cemberut, "Dasar pengkhianat lu sama angkatan sendiri! Napa sih banyak banget kayaknya yang dukung si Kak Wu Yi Fan itu arrgghh! Padahal gantengan juga gue! Huft!"

Sekarang giliran Kai yang ngedumel sendiri, si Baekhyun cuman ngikik, "Ya _sorry _aja ye Jong, gue juga nonton pertandingan cuman buat ngemodusin Kris-_sunbae_, Kris-s_unbae_ itu kan kyaaa keren bangeet, ahhh seksi bangeeet kyaaaa ahhh!" Baekhyun mulai_ fangirling_ sendiri sambil megang pipinya yang merona dan geleng-geleng malu. Oh ya, gue belum kasih tau kalau si Baekhyun ini naksir sama kakak kelas bernama Wu Yi Fan—tunggu, berarti _genre_ ff ini yaoi ya? Oke.

Jadi begini, ada kakak kelas, namanya Wu Yi Fan, atau Kris Wu, atau Kevin Wu, atau Li Jiaheng, atau Krisyanto, atau—_teuing_ lah apa lagi namanya banyak banget soalnya, mungkin kalo malem namanya berubah jadi Kristina. Dia orang China keturunan Canada. Si Kris Wu ini banyak dipuja-puja sama cewek-cewek dan cowok aja ada yang kecantol sama dia(tuh si Baekhyun contohnya). Si Kris Wu ini emang ganteng, tinggi, pinter, jago bicara, bisa bahasa Mandarin, Korea, Inggris, dan Sunda. Dia kayak yang _perfecto_ banget deh, walaupun wajahnya tuh _bitch-face_ dan _punchable _banget, tapi tetep aja banyak bilang dia keren. Dulu sebenernya rambutnya dicat pirang, tapi dipotong dan dicat item lagi, ceunah mah bikin dia tambah _manly _(tapi masih kalah _manly_ sama gue).

"Huft! Yaudah Bek! Kita putus!" tiba-tiba si Kai langsung ngedorong Baekhyun pelan, Baekhyun langsung gondok, "Sejak kapan kita juga jadian? Dasar item!"

"Hah rasis lu jadi orang," ujar Kai monyongin bibirnya. Lalu setelah itu dia ngehadap ke gue, senyum, "Kalo Lohan pasti nonton kan? Nonton dong yaaa! Elu kan baik, nggak kayak si Babi sesat malah dukung kakak kelas."

Gue elus-elus dagu, mikir, "Kalo tanding futsal sih gue mau, kalo basket gue kurang tertarik juga sih ya, mendingan juga mager di kantin dari pada jadi tuli gara-gara teriakan cempreng _fangirl-fangirl_nya si Krisyanto."

"Woy, Han, lu tau kan kalo ibu kantin juga _fangirl_nya Kris? Pasti kantin tutuplah! Hampir sesekolah bakalan nonton pertandingan itu bray! Udahlah mendingan lu nonton aja!" Oh ya, gue lupa kalau ibu kantin itu _fangirl_nya Kris, ibu tata usaha juga. Hah, kalau gini mau nggak mau gue nonton pertandingan itu, gue cuman ngangguk doang ke si Kai dan dia langsung lompat kegirangan.

"Yess! Dukung gue ya beb!" kata Kai sambil ngedipin mata bikin gue tiba-tiba pingin BAB, "Oh ya Lay Alay Jablay, lu juga nonton kan?"

Lay yang dari tadi kayaknya diem dan anteng gigit-gigit sedotan langsung sadar begitu dipanggil Kai—soalnya dia paling nggak suka kalau dipanggil Alay apalagi Jablay—dia cuman ngedip-ngedip bingung, dan setelahnya cuman ngangguk-ngangguk doang, gue nebak sebenernya dia nggak 'ngeh' sama yang tadi diomongin Kai.

"Oke sip, dukung gue ya Lay! Jangan dukung Krisyanto ya, oce oce?" bujuk Kai sambil ngedip-ngedip mata lagi ke arah Lay kaya orang kelilipan, dan tiba-tiba entah cuman perasaan gue, ekspresi Lay tiba-tiba berubah sedetik waktu denger nama "Kris" dari mulut Kai, tapi setelahnya dia masang wajah biasa lagi, "Iya gue bakal dukung elo."

Gue masih ngelirik ke si Lay.

Apa dia ada masalah sama Kris?

Ah, mungkin cuman perasaan gue aja kali ya.

Setelah itu Kai mulai ngebujuk-bujuk anak lain, dia langsung nyamperin anak-anak cewek, minta _support _sekalian JP(Jual Pesona), terus tiba-tiba dia teriak, "Eh, kawan-kawan, kalo misalnya angkatan kita menang, gue janji deh bakal bayarin uang kas kelas kita bulan ini! Semuanya gue bayarin! Kecuali si Bacon yang dukung Kris!"

Anak-anak lain mulai rusuh, cewek-cewek mulai bisik-bisik, "Waduh dilema nih, gue masalahnya mau modus ke Kris-_senpai_", cowok-cowok langsung teriak-teriak seneng, Baekhyun langsung protes, "Eh sialan lu Jong! Iya-iya gue bakal dukung elo!" dan tiba-tiba Pak Kyuhyun udah di depan ambang pintu aja sambil teriak, "Haduuh ini berisik banget sih kelas ini! Cephat duduk duduk! Kalo nggak Bapak suruh kalian semua joget di lapangan!" lalu akhirnya kelas pun diam, dimulailah pelajaran matematika, untungnya gue udah nyalin PR, jadi nggak usah disuruh joget.

Tapi ternyata gue salah nyalin PR dari Bacon, gue malah nyalin PR yang minggu kemarin.

_Shit_.

.

.

"WAKAKAKAKA! Gila aduhai banget elu Han! Lu mendingan jadi anggota SISTAR yang kelima aja deh daripada jadi pemain sepak bola!"

"AH _SHUDDUP_! HAPUS VIDEONYA GA!?" teriak gue kesel ke Kai sama Baekhyun yang nyetel ulang rekaman waktu gue joget _ALONE_-nya SISTAR pas pelajaran math.

Sebagai hukuman gue karena salah nyalin PR, gue disuruh joget sama Pak Kyuhyun, dan si Pak Kyuhyun itu seenak pantat nge_request_ gue joget _ALONE_-nya SISTAR! _Dafuq_ banget deh argh! Gue jadi _illfeel_ sama Pak Kyuhyun huh! Kesel kesel kesel. Gue do'a-in sia si Bapak bakal susah jodoh _asdfghjkl_! Do'a orang yang terzolimi pasti bakal diijabah sama Tuhan.

"Hahahaha, nggak bakalan gue hapus lah, sayang buat kenang-kenangan, biar waktu elu udah nikah, gue bakalan liatin video ini ke istri elu akakakaka!" balas Kai ngakak sampai keluar air mata di sudut matanya.

"Hanjir jangan dong goblok! Nanti_ image_ gue sebagai imam yang _manly_ dan bijak rusak di mata istri gue nanti! Hapus nggak!" Gue berusaha ngerebut iPod-nya si Kai, tapi Kai langsung jauhin iPod-nya dari jangkauan gue, sementara gue berusaha loncat-loncat buat ngambil iPodnya, si Baekhyun ngakak sampe suaranya yang berat jadi cempreng.

"HAHAHA, lu tetep aja ya ngaku-ngaku_ image_ lu sebagai cowok _macho_, ngaca dulu Han! Wajah elu _kawaii-kawaii_ Hello Kitty gitu!" Baekhyun ngejek sambil ngakak, gue langsung gondok dibilang kayak gitu, "Paling nggak gue masih punya abs, nggak kayak elu pake _eyeliner_ dan bau parfum eskulin tiap hari uuuu centil centil!"

"Enak aja! Gue juga cowok!" ujar Baekhyun kesel, "Udah Kai langsung aja _upload_ videonya ke youtube! Biar tau rasa si Lohan!"

"SIIIIP!" Kai langsung ngacungin jempolnya ke arah Baekhyun dan gue masih lompat-lompat kayak kelinci berusaha ngambil iPod-nya Kai.

"Aduuuh! Lay, lu jangan diem aja dong! Sahabat elu lagi di_bully_ dua makhluk hina kok elu diem aja! Bantuin gueee!" gue langsung teriak ke arah Lay yang daritadi cuman ketawa ngeliat gue dianiaya.

Lay masih tetep ngakak ngeliat gue menderita. Sebenernya gue kesel sih tapi gue ikut seneng juga si Lay udah nggak galau-galau amat kayak tadi.

Tapi sebenernya apa sih yang bikin dia galau? Jarang-jarang orang polos kayak dia galau.

Dan tiba-tiba tanpa gue sadari si Kai _upload_ video aib gue ke youtube.

.

.

Mungkin setengah hari ini gue udah kena sial mulu, mulai dari jadi perokok pasif sampe jadi anggota kelimanya SISTAR. Gue nggak pingin sisa hari gue dirusak lagi. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain _readers_, gue kena sial lagi.

Jadi ini terjadi saat jam ekskul, dimana satu sekolah heboh nonton _big match_ antara kelas 10 sama kelas 11 di GOR sekolah. Gue juga nggak yakin sebenernya gue mau nonton pertandingan basket antar kelas atau nonton konser SM*SH, banyak banget yang bawa _banner _sama spanduk, kebanyakan sih dukungnya Kris, tapi ada beberapa juga yang dukung Kai (ya dia cukup eksis di lingkungan sekolah, walaupun aslinya hina banget).

Gue, Lay, sama Baekhyun duduk agak belakang, biar kelihatannya lebih jelas aja, sebenernya sih Baekhyun pingin lebih jelas ngeliatin Kris. Bangku penonton pun udah sesek juga sama murid-murid dan ada beberapa guru juga yang nonton—tidak lupa dengan ibu kantin yang bawa-bawa _banner _Kris plus_ lightstick_(?).

"Waduh pinginnya sih gue juga bawa _banner_-nya Kris-_sunbae_ ih, tapi kalau gue bawa-bawa nanti keliatan Kai lagi," ujar Baekhyun sambil megang pom-pom(?).

"Halah, udahlah, dukung angkatan kita aja kali Bek. Lumayan uang kas sebulan semuanya dibayarin ama Kai," kata gue nyadarin Baekhyun, Baekhyun ngelus-ngelus dagunya, "Iya juga sih broh, lumayan gue punya uang lebih buat beli_ eyeliner_ huehehehehe."

Gue cuman muter bola mata,_ gosh _kenapa makhluk satu itu tergila-gila banget sama _eyeliner_? Kayak emak-emak aja deh.

Lalu tanpa disadari ada dua orang dateng ke tempat kita duduk, anak kelas sebelah.

"Tao! Duduk sini! Duduk sini!" Baekhyun langsung semangat ngeliat Tao, anak kelas sebelah. Nama lengkapnya Huang Zi Tao, dia juga orang China sama kayak gue, Lay, dan Kris. Dia itu semacam anak wajahnya sangar, tapi mirip panda. Dia jago wushu dan kung fu, dia cukup populer di kalangan sekolah. Walaupun gitu, aslinya cengeng lho, udah lagi gayanya itu agak-agak kayak _hipster_—mungkin karena itu dia akrab sama Baekhyun juga, selain karena zodiak mereka sama.

"Baekkie-_hyung_!" Tao langsung duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, "_Hyung_ tahu nggak kalau hari Minggu nanti ada diskon besar-besaran lho! Nanti kita pergi bareng ya, gue pingin beli tas Gucci yang jenis baru!" Haduh gini deh kalau duo _shopaholic _udah kumpul.

Setelah itu Baekhyun sama Tao asik ngobrol soal merek-merek kayak Prada, Lacoste, Chanel, Parfum Lady Gaga yang katanya bau sperma, dan sebagainya yang gue nggak ngerti. Satu orang lain duduk di sebelahnya Lay.

"Hai Lay, hai Luhan," sapa salah satu dari mereka sambil senyum, gue sama Lay bales nyapa.

"Hai juga Kyungsoo," balas kita sambil senyum balik. Do Kyungsoo, biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo, anak kelas sebelah. Anaknya ramah dan baik, selain itu juga sifatnya agak keibuan, tapi keibuannya nggak centil kayak si Baekhyun. Dia anaknya kalem-kalem gitu, nggak yang heboh-heboh gitu, tapi banyak yang bilang kalau misalnya udah bikin dia marah, matanya bakal melotot sampe kayak mau copot, seolah-olah dia mau ngeluarin laser dari matanya.

"Eh, omong-omong, sebenernya yang ikut tanding dari angkatan kita siapa aja sih? Gue cuman tau si Kai doang," tanya gue.

"Kalau dari kelas kita yang ikut Chanyeol, Minho, Myungsoo, terus siapa lagi sih..." jawab Kyungsoo sambil inget-inget, "Oh iya, Sehun!"

Gue langsung ketawa ngedenger nama terakhir yang disebut sama Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa Han?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung ngeliat gue ketawa denger nama si Sehun.

"Bah? Sehun? Dia ikut main? Kok bisa?" tanya gue sambil nahan ketawa, "Dia kan anaknya manja banget! Paling males ikut-ikutan yang gituan."

Oke, pertama-tama gue jelasin dulu. Oh Sehun, anak kelas sebelah, gue akrab sama dia, soalnya kebetulan orang tua kita temenan. Dia itu anaknya super duper manja dan nggak mau repot! Udah lagi anaknya rada cadel. Dia punya wajah yang nggak kalah _bitch-face_-nya sama Kris, tapi kalau si Sehun ini suka ngeliat orang dengan pandangan rendah, kayak _"Eww you people are peasant, just bow down to Prince Thehun bitch!"_ tapi sebenernya dia anaknya manis sih kalau udah kenel. Gue sama dia suka jajan _bubble tea_ bareng, terus dia juga suka nginep di rumah gue sambil peluk-pelukan—eh ya, jangan salah paham dulu ya, gue cuman nganggep dia kayak adik yang manja aja.

"Ya gue juga gatau Han, tiba-tiba dia pingin berpartisipasi aja, kita sekelas juga kaget, mungkin dia mau modus kalo nggak JP ke kecengan kali," jawab Kyungsoo sambil ngangkat bahunya bingung. Gue ngangguk, gue emang pernah denger si Sehun lagi naksir sama seseorang, tapi dia nggak bilang naksir siapa.

Oh mungkin dengan ngeliat pertandingan ini, gue bisa tahu si Sehun modusin/JP-in siapa wkwkwk.

"EHEM EHEM SATU DUA TIGA! HALO HALO!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang nggak asing ngomong menggunakan mic, itu si Kim Jongdae, sering dipanggil Chen, anak klub vokal dan _troll_ paling terkenal di sekolah. "YUP! _Hello_ e_verybodeh_, _Boyz and Gullz_! Gue Kim Jongdae yang kece bin ganteng akan jadi MC di _big match_ antara Grupnya Kris sama Kai yeeeaaahhh! Sorakannya mana kawan?"

Setelah Chen ngomong, se-GOR langsung bersorak atau lebih tepatnya melolong seperti srigala "AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Pendukungnya Kris mana?!" tanya Chen masih sambil teriak-teriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "KRISSSS" "WU FANN!" "KYAKYAKYAKYA" "AWOOOO!" "KRIS _MARRY ME_!" "KRIS _LETS MAKE_ _A_ _HOT BABY_!"

"Wow! Sambutan yang meriah sekali!" ujar Chen sambil ngorek-ngorek telinganya, "Lalu siapa yang ngedukung timnya Kai?"

"KAIIII!" "ITEEEEM" "PESEEEEK" "BUUU BUUU" "JONGIN SOK GANTENG SOK SEKSI!" "MENANG ATAU NGGAK MATI LO!" "SEMANGAT YA BIAR BISA BAYARIN UANG KAS KITA!"

"HEH SIALAN KALIAN SAMA TEMEN SENDIRI! DUKUNGNYA YANG BERBOBOT DONG! GUE KAN BERUSAHA BUAT KALIAN JUGA!" terlihat di tengah lapangan si Kai loncat-loncat sambil marah-marah nggak terima dia dapat sorakan yang tak mengenakan telinga—ya kalau gue sama Baek dkk sih enak-enak aja dengernya, wong kita ikut nyorakin juga.

"EHEM! OKE OKE! _Calm down everybodeh_!" Chen berteriak sambil menenangkan penonton yang mulai ngelempar botol minum ke arah Kai. "Setelah sambutan yang tadi sangat amat meriah dari para penonton, sekarang kita _break_ dulu sebelum pertandingan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Oh ya _btw_, gue jadi MC kagak sendiri, gue ditemenin sama temen gue, Amber!"

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul sosok cewek berwujud cowok(?) di sebelah Chen, dia lambai-lambai geje diikuti sorakan dari penonton, "HEI HEI! Disini gue Amber si cewek paling sekseh di SMA Sinar Mentari—" setelah itu suara sorakan protes berdatangan "—haduh, _please _jangan sirik! Oke, oke, seperti yang kita liat dari tim Kris dan tim Kai sedang bersiap-siap untuk pertandingan, sekarang gue sama Chen mau keliling minta pendapat dari penonton kira-kira siapa yang bakal menang, nah dimulai dengan Pak Donghae! Guru Bahasa Inggris paporit para EFL—eh, maksudnya ELF!" Amber pun langsung ngacir ke arah Pak Donghae, guru B. Inggris yang entah kenapa bisa lulus seleksi jadi guru B. Inggris.

"Menurut Bapak kira-kira siapa yang bakal menang di pertandingan ini?" tanya Amber pada Pak Donghae.

"Hem kalau menurut Bapak sih timnya Kris _is really very strong_, _but team's_ Kai juga ga bisa dianggap remeh!" komentar Pak Donghae dengan B. Inggris yang pabalieut-_-.

"Emmm oke-oke," Amber ngangguk-ngangguk setelahnya, lalu dia balik lagi ke tempatnya Chen, "tadi kita udah denger kan prediksi dari Pak Donghae dan kebanyakan disini juga ngeprediksiin timnya Kris yang menang."

"Ya, tapi gue sebagai teman seangkatan Sinar Mentari 2015 atau SM '15 akan selalu setia ngedukung timnya Kai, walaupun hina dan ngesok, gue harep lu bisa menang Kai! Kalahkan SM '14! AWOOOO!" Chen langsung heboh sambil mengaung lagi dan diikuti oleh angkatan 2015.

"Waduh, ini acara tanding antar angkatan aja kok lebih heboh daripada NBL sih! Kapan mulainya sih ah? " protes gue karena telinga mulai agak congek gara-gara auman dan teriakan cempreng para penonton yang dari tadi _nonstop_.

"Sabar Han, bentar lagi juga mulai kok, oh tuh pemainnya udah pada keluar," ujar Kyungsoo sambil nunjukin para pemain yang udah mulai keluar.

Dari sini gue bisa liat Kai lagi ngelempar _kiss bye_ ke arah _fangirls_-nya. Terus ada Chanyeol, anak yang tingginya setiang listrik sama Kris dan memiliki senyum _freak_ atau seorang pedo, lagi dadah-dadah ke arah Baekhyun (oh gue lupa kasih tahu kalau si Chanyeol itu sahabat rempongnya si Bebek). Lalu tiba-tiba gue liat si Sehun dateng dengan wajah celingak-celinguk kayak anak kesasar, lalu dia liat ke arah gue, terus dadah-dadah dan teriak, "Luhan-_hyung_! Dukung Thehun ya!" dan gue cuman bales, "Iye, iye! Jangan sampe ngompol ya Hun!"

Setelahnya keluar pemain lain, ada si Mie Ayam Baso, Miamsoo alias Myungsoo yang sosoan pingin dipanggil L _Death Note_. Terus ada Minho si tinggi maniak kemenangan. Terakhir keluar Yoseob, rival peseknya Kai. Sisanya pemain cadangan.

Lalu setelahnya tim Kris dateng diikuti teriakan fans yang mebahana (sumpah ini bener-bener kayak lagi nonton konser daripada nonton tanding basket). Di timnya Kris, ada Xiumin alias Kim Minseok, walaupun badannya pendek, tapi main futsalnya lumayan jago, soalnya gue suka ekskul sama dia ,tapi kok dia ikutan tanding basket ya? Terus ada Yongguk guk guk guk, salah satu rival _macho_ gue. Lalu ada Wooyoung juga, dan yang bikin gue kaget-ada KIM JONGHYUN! OMO! Dia ikutan main? Dengan badan kurcaci gitu dia masuk timnya Kris?! Ciyusan?!

"HEH! SIAPA YANG NGOMONGIN GUE? GUE BISA NGERASAIN KALO ADA ORANG YANG NGOMONGIN GUE BULU KETEK GUE JADI MERING DING DONG! SELESAI TANDING GUE BEKEP PAKE KETEK !" gue tersentak begitu si Jonghyun teriak ke arah bangku penonton, takutnya bentakin gue, eh tapi kayaknya bukan gue aja yang berpikir kayak gitu, woles woles.

Dan ternyata bukan cuman Kim Jonghyun aja yang bikin gue kaget—tapi salah satu peserta yang nggak diduga-duga.

Kim Joonmyeon, KETOS SMA Sinar Mentari, ikutan tanding basket.

_What the_?!

Sebelumnya Kim Joonmyeon atau akrab dengan sebutan KETOS SUHO jarang berpartisipasi sama yang beginian! Selain tingginya yang 11 12 sama Jonghyun, dia juga lebih terkesan sebagai anak rajin dan kalem, bukan tipe yang suka bau-bau-an keringet.

"Wah tidak diduga-duga ya! Ini untuk pertama kalinya KETOS Suho yang kalem nan diem ikut berpartisipasi di pertandingan olahraga!" ujar Chen sama kagetnya kayak gue.

"Tumben KETOS Suho ikut? Mau ngapain tuh jangan-jangan cuman mau JP ke seseorang lagi ya?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun ngomong yang bikin kita semua langsung mikir, _"Iya juga ya..."_

Dan setelahnya gue lihat Lay di sebelah gue.

Mukanya kayak yang nunduk.

Wah, wah?

"Lay napa nunduk?" tanya gue sambil ngenepuk pundaknya, dia langsung ngedongkak, "Ga.. Gapapa kok Han, gue agak nyeuri beteung hehe, belum boker dari pagi hehe."

Bohong.

Gue tahu kalau Lay bukan tipe yang susah boker.

Tapi karena gue nggak mau ngerempongin masalah, gue nganggukin aja.

Kita kembali aja ke lapangan. Disana udah ada Pak Yunho, guru olahraga merangkap wasit di pertandingan ini, "Sebelum pertandingan dimulai, salaman dulu sesama pemain." Setelahnya timnya Kris dan timnya Kai bersalaman. Lalu mereka bersiap-siap di posisi masing-masing.

Sebelum pertandingan dimulai, gue bisa liat si Kris ngedongkakin kepalanya ke arah bangku yang kita dudukin.

Dia ngeliatin kita, terus tiba-tiba senyum.

Dan sedetik kemudian, dia ngasih _wink_.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" tiba-tiba di seblah gue Baekhyun udah teriak kayak Twiboy yang habis dicium sama Annissa. "AAAAHHHH! Tadi Kris-sunbae nge-_wink_ kan? Nge-_wink_ ke arah gue kan? KYAKYAKYA!"

Gue ngeliat Baekhyun yang heboh kayak gitu bikin gue nggak tega buat kasih tahu kalau sebenernya dia udah kegeeran.

Karena _wink_ yang tadi dikasih sama Kris itu bukan buat dia.

Tapi buat Yixing.

Gue bisa tahu soalnya si Lay langsung nunduk dengan muka merah.

Wah wah wah.

Lalu, lamunan gue terhenti setelah tiba-tiba suara peluit berbunyi, menandakan bertandingan sudah dimulai.

.

.

**tbc.**

.

**A/n:** Ya Allah, aku kenapa malah bikin cerita kayak gini ;_;, ff exhausted belum diselesein malah publish ff lain haduh /mewek.

Gimana? Ff ini garing banget ya ._.? Sebenernya ini ff pelampiasan selama 3 bulan ini aku bener-bener freaked banget hahaha! Maaf ya kalau misalnya disini aku bener-bener nistain mereka semua, bukan ngebash kok, cuman have fun :-*

Kira-kira ada yang bisa pairingnya siapa aja? Eh ya sebenernya aku juga masih bingung pairingnya bakal jadi apa -_-. Apa sebaiknya tbc atau end aja ._.? soalnya ini apa banget sih lololol.

Makasih yah yang udah mau read, mwah!

Terakhir, review :D?

Cipok basah.


	2. Basket, JP, dan Modus

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything_  
**Warning:** bahasa yang digunakan agak melenceng(?), OOC, pairing ga jelas, humor gagal, typo.  
**Pairing:** _you will see in this chapter ;)_

_enjoy!_

_Chapter 2_

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KRISSSS KEVIIIN WUFAAAAN YANTOOO SENPAAAAI BEN BEEEN!"

Teriakan menggelegar tersebut ngebuat gendang telinga gue hampir pecah setelah Kris mencetak angka hanya dalam 1 menit setelah pertandingan dimulai.

"GIMANA SIH KAI!?" "CEUK MANEH NGGAK BAKAL NGEBIARIN SM '14 NYETAK SKOR!" "PENDUSTA!"

Lalu terjadilah amukan massa dengan melempar botol minum dan bungkus makanan ke arah Kai dan anggota lainnya. Gue prihatin ngeliat mereka di_bully_ kayak gitu sama angkatan sendiri, sedangkan gue ngeliat angkatan SM '14 _happy happy fun fun_ sambil joget dengan diiringi lagu _TERAJANA _sebagai _backsound_ pertandingan (si Chen yang milih lagunya).

"Han, lu kenapa malah ikut-ikutan joget? Gue aja yang nge_fans_ Kris-_sunbae _kagak ikut joget," tiba-tiba gue disadari oleh Baekhyun yang ngeliatin gue dengan tatapan aneh, begitu juga dengan Lay, Kyungsoo, dan Tao. Anjir, gue kelepasan... Nih lagu bener-bener bikin gue nggak sadar kalo tangan gue udah ngangkat jempol sambil goyang pinggul dan teriak "HEAAA!"

Anjir, bengeut.

_Karena asyiknya aku__~  
__hingga tak kusadari__~  
__Pinggul bergoyang-goyang rasa ingin berdendang__~  
OYEAH! JENG JENG JENG JENG!_

Um, maaf, keasyikan.

"Wowowowowow! Tenang ini baru satu menit kawan-kawan!" Chen, sebagai MC, mulai menenangkan SM '15 yang mengaum-ngaum kesal. Setelahnya, penonton mulai tenang, "Huft, sudah-sudah, walaupun gue juga kesel sama Kai yang udah PHP-in kita—" Kai langsung komat-kamit sendiri ngedenger ungkapan dari Chen, "—tapi, gue yakin masih ada harapan kok! Tenang saja! Seperti di komik-komik semacam _Captain Tsubasa, Slum Dunk_, bahkan _Eyeshield 21_ pun sang JUARA pasti yang dibobol pertama! _So, think positive guys_!"

Setelah itu gue ngeliat timnya Kris lagi joget-joget geje, semuanya joget, tapi ada satu makhluk yang nggak ikut joget apa lagi _happy_, dia malah masang wajah _baeud_, dan orang itu adalah Ketos Suho.

Kenapa si Ketos malah masang wajah nggak suka gitu? Timnya kan nyetak angka?

Dari jauh gue bisa liat Kris ngedeketin Suho, terus dia nge-_smirk_ kemenangan gitu ke Suho, sementara yang di-_smirk_-in wajahnya yang udah _baeud _makin keheul.

Lha lho? Napa tuch?

Lalu setelah itu pertandingan dimulai lagi. Bola sekarang ada di tangan Chanyeol, si _absurd_ jangkung. Dia berhenti begitu ada Wooyoung yang tiba-tiba dateng ngalangin dia. Chanyeol kelihatannya bingung mau oper ke siapa, dia mulai celingak-celinguk, cari anggota timnya, tapi sayangnya anggota lainnya juga udah dihalangi oleh musuh. Akhirnya, setelah berusaha mencari teman yang nggak dihalangi, dia nemu anggota timnya yang nganggur.

Dia langsung ngelirik ke arah Sehun yang dari tadi cuman mengo sambil ngupil.

"HUN TANGKEP BOLANYA! TONG NGUPIL WAE SATEH!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara yang menggelegar. Gue belum cerita ya, selain senyumnya yang _absurd_ dan pedo, suaranya tuh udah kayak beruang yang ngamuk kalo tidurnya diganggu. Sehun, yang tadi lagi ngupil, langsung kaget begitu denger suara Chanyeol yang lebih sangar dari pada suara auman singa.

Begitu Chanyeol ngelempar bolanya ke arah Sehun, Sehun langsung nangkep dengan sempurna, nah gitu dong adik pura-pura gue kudu bisa! Wkwkwk! Gue langsung teriak, "HUN! CETAK GOL WOY!"

"GOL GOL! IEU MAH BASKET BUKAN FUTSAL DUDUL!" Baekhyun langsung nempeleng kepala gue, gue bales tempeleng dia, "Sabodo teuing! Mau gol kek, mau touchdown kek, mau homerun kek, yang penting mah nyetak skor!"

Setelahnya gue bisa liat si Sehun celingak-celinguk bingung, dia berusaha nge_dribble_ bola. Tiba-tiba ada Yongguk (dengan topi Pikachunya) dateng ngalangin dia. Dia kayaknya langsung kaget ada ngeliat Pikachu raksaksa dan teriak "HUWAAAA!" dan tanpa sadar bola basket yang dia pegang kelempar tepat ke hidungnya Kai (aduh), setelah itu kelempar ke hidungnya Yoseob (waduh), lalu kepantul sama dadanya Hyuna (ups), terus kesandung pantatnya Jonghyun (ouch), dan tiba-tiba bolanya langsung ngacir ke jidatnya Pak Sooman—Ketua Yayasan SMA Sinar Mentari (aish), dan setelahnya kelempar masuk ke dalam ring timnya Kris.

Hening.

Hening.

Se-GOR langsung hening—walaupun masih ada lagu _TERAJANA_ yang mengalun.

...

"KYAAAAA SEHUUUUUUNN!"

"WHOAAA LUAR BIASAAAAAAA! BAHKAN KURANG DARI 30 DETIK SM'15 SUDAH BISA MENGEJAR SKOR!" Amber sama Chen langsung teriak heboh diikuti dengan teriakan anak-anak lain. Semuanya langsung teriakin nama Sehun. Sehun langsung nunduk malu-malu gitu. Sementara timnya Kris parada_ speechless_ dengan wajah nggak percaya, timnya Kai udah langsung nyamperin Sehun sambil meluk-meluk dia.

"Wah nggak ada ruginya juga gue ngeoper ke elu!" gue bisa liat si Chanyeol langsung mukul-mukul pantatnya Sehun, eh apa—PANTAT? Eh ya, pantatnya Sehun emang enak buat dipukul sih, nah lho.

"Walaupun idung gue bakal tambah mundur, tapi paling nggak idung gue juga berperan nyetak skor! Wuuh kece banget lu Hun!" Yesoeb, yang masih ngeelus idunya yang udah mundur makin mundur (eh), ikut ngenepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun.

"Wis, sialan lu Hun! Padahal gue mau nyetak skor duluan dari pada yang lain, gue jadi gagal JP kan! Tapi gapapalah, yang penting kita nyetak skor!" ujar Minho. Elah nih anak kerjanya JP mulu dah -_-.

Setelah itu gue liat Kai yang masih ngelus-ngelus idungnya. Sehun kayaknya merasa bersalah langsung nyamperin Kai.

"Kai maaf ya, gue nggak thengaja tadi," kata Sehun sambil elus-elus idunyanya Kai. Eh, apa? Ngelus-ngelus idungnya Kai?

Seorang Oh Sehun yang selalu tiis ke semua orang (kecuali sama gue dan Mami-Papi-nya) bisa peduli sama seorang Kim Jongin?

Oh, jangan-jangan... hihihi... Gue udah nemu elu mau modus ke siapa Oh Sehun! LOLOLOLOL!

"Iya gapapa... Yang penting kita nyetak skor," ujar Kai sambil senyum ke arah Sehun, "tapi, sebegai permintaan maaf... Cium idung gue dong, biar mancung kekeke."

PLAK!

Gue langsung melotot kaget begitu Sehun nampar idungnya Kai. Lho, tadi dielus-elus, kok sekarang digampar?

"Geleuh ih thateh! Percuma gue khawatir ama lu! Lu kerjanya moduth mulu ke gue! Cuih amit-amit huek!" gue bisa denger Sehun teriak nggak nyante ke depan mukanya Kai ditambah dengan hujan lokal dari mulutnya. Yang diteriakin cuman megang idungnya yang merah karena abis dipukulin Sehun.

Sebenernya yang modus tuh siapa sih? Sehun apa Kai?

Ah sabodo amatlah soal permodusan atau permedian, yang penting mah SM'15 nyetak skor dengan _awesome_! Yeah!

"Eh _btw_," tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berceletuk, "Emang skor kayak gitu sah ya? Bukannya bolanya udah ngacir keluar lapangan sampai kepantul dadanya Hyuna sama jidatnya Pak Sooman."

Lalu kita semua hening.

Oh heeuh nya.

Tau deh ah, gue ga terlalu peraturan di bola basket, namanya juga fiksi, anggap aja sah, lol.

.

.

Babak pertama sudah selesai masih dengan skor seri, 2-2. Yang baru nyetak masih Kris sama Sehun(dengan ketidaksengajaannya), yang lain kerjanya cuman jumpalitan nggak jelas karena nggak nyetak skor.

Karena sekarang masih _break time_, Chen dan Amber, sebagai MC gadungan, sosoan datengin penonton dan minta pendapat soal permainan babak pertama tadi. Gue lihat sekarang si Chen udah di depan gue aja, nggak tau kapan dia datengnya.

"Hey! Yang dari tadi kerjanya cuman mengo doang! Gimana pendapat lo di babak pertama tadi Han?" tanya Chensambil nyodorin mic ke mulut gue.

"Ya gitu aja sih, bosenin ah!" gue jawab aja dengan jujur, si Chen masang wajah nggak percaya, "Kok bosen? Emang gue sebagai MC kurang membawakan acara dengan baik ya :(?"

"Nggak juga sih, tapi gue bosen dari tadi elu masang lagunya Roma Irama mulu!" protes gue asal, padahal sih sebenernya gue seneng-seneng aja dia masang lagu Roma Irama, tapi gue keheul juga sih soalnya kalau denger lagu dangdut rasanya inginku bergoyang terus sampai lupa daratan.

"Halah, boong Chen boong! Tadi aja dia joget-joget sendiri waktu Kris-_sunbae_ ngenyetak skor gara-gara ada lagu Terjana. Lu kayak nggak tau dia aja kalau ada lagu dangdut pasti si Luhan bawaannya mau goyang mulu pinggulnya!" tiba-tiba si Baekhyun mulai JB-JB ke Chen.

"Oiya benaaarr! Kok gue bisa lupa ya kebiasaan si Luhan suka joget-joget kalo ada lagu dangdut wakakakak!" Chen ketawa sambil ngerasain suaranya pake mic, sengaja biar semua orang denger, emang da anying tuh satu makhluk—eh nggak deng, dua anying tah sama si Bebek.

"Oke, oke, kalau menurut lo sendiri gimana Bek pertandingannya?" sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang ditodong mic sama si Chen.

"KRIS-_SUNBAE_ KECE ABIS OMAIGAD!" Baekhyun langsung aja teriak lewat mic tanpa rasa malu, ah dia mah emang nggak punya urat malu, "Tapi gue tetep dukung angkatan gue sih hehe, maju Kai, LU 100000 KALI LEBIH KECE KOK!" Baekhyun langsung ngomong gitu begitu Kai ngelirik dia dari jauh dengan tatapan 'awas-sia-mun-aing-menang-maneh-teu-boga-jatah-dib ayar-uang-kasnya'. Tapi setelah si Kai udah berpaling muka, Baekhyun langsung masang wajah mulek.

"Dan terus... Tao! Gimana pendapat lu?" sekarang giliran Chen nanya ke Tao. Tao, yang dari tadi nunduk terus mainin iPhone 5-nya, lansung mengadah kepalanya ke Chen, "Emmm _sorry_, dari tadi gue main twitter, jadi nggak merhatiin. Hari ini banyak _fanbase_ yang nge_share _foto _tease_r EXO soalnya wkwkwk. Terus MV _Teaser_ udah keluar doong! Gila kece badai banget deh, apalagi yang matanya kayak panda tuh :D."

"Oiya benarrrr! EXO _COMEBACK_! HEI HEI, selingan dikit boleh kali ya. Jangan lupa ya, tanggal 30 _May_ everybodeeh! Lingkarin di kalender kalian! Jadikan tanggal merah! EXO bakalan _comeback_ dengan tampilan yang lebih kece dan raawwwrrr dengan _first_ album mereka 'XOXO'! Beli albumnya yaaa!"

"HEH! Malah promosi! Jadi MC teh nu baleg dong!" si Amber dari sisi lain teriak kesel dari micnya. Chen yang denger amukan Amber cuman nyengir watados, terus lanjut bertanya lagi—sekarang ke Lay.

"OI LAY LAY LAY! Menurut elu gimana pertandingan tadi? Seru tidaaak?" tanya Chen dengan menggebu-gebu seperti tadi.

"Ya lumayan. Gue seneng Sehun bisa nyetak skor, semoga SM'15 menang deh :D! HARUS!" jawab Lay dengan semengut!

"Wah gitu doong! Akhirnya ada yang jawabannya normal!" ujar Chen seneng begitu ada yang diwawancara sama dia jawabannya baleg. "Dan satu lagi—Kyungsoo! Menurut elu kira-kira siapa yang paling kece di pertandingan kali ini?"

Waktu Kyungsoo mau buka mulut Chen langsung motong, "Iya, iya gue juga setuju banget, MC-nya sih ya yang pang kecenya mah, hehe oke-oke! Waktu _break_ kira-kira selesai 5 menitan lagi! Bagi kalian yang haus atau laper jangan khawatir, ada DANUS OSIS 2014 yang udah nyediain makanan buat kalian-kalian! Ada gehu, bala-bala, pisgor, martabak mie dll dll yang bikin ngenyangin! Okee _guys_, kita lanjut ke pertandingaaaan!" Chen langsung ngacir balik lagi ke tempat MC bareng sama si Amber. Dasar tuh satu makhluk sama cengosnya kayak Kai—atau bahkan lebih cengos lagi.

"Eh Kyungsoo, emang tadi elu mau nyebut siapa? Beneran si Chen?" tanya gue kepo.

Kyungsoo cuman ngangkat bahunya, "Ah, ga ada sih, tadi gue mau nyebut Kai biar uang kas kelas gue juga dibayarin tapi yah kalo kata gue sih yang paling kece—" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo diem, "Nggak jadi ah," dan ujung-ujungnya berakhir dengan 3 kata _simple_ tapi bikin kepo sejagat raya.

Jangan-jangan Kyungsoo naksir sama seseorang lagi, siapa? Kai? Chanyeol? Sehun? Eh tau deh ah, gue bukan tipe yang suka ikut camput urusan orang, mau Kyungsoo naksir salah satu dari mereka nggak bakal bikin gue jadi tambah ganteng juga, nah apa pula ini gue mulai ngegaring sendiri.

"HEI HEI HEI!" tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi, "Beli gehunya dong! Enak lho! Pasti kalian laper kan? Beli ya, ada yang pedes, ada yang manis, ada yang rasa ayam juga!"

Gue ngelirik ke arah sumber suara, haduh itu si Onew, ketua DANUS OSIS 2014, paling suka maksa kita buat beli makanan dari DANUS, kalau nggak beli bakal dijejelin ayam sama dia—dan masalahnya ayamnya bukan ayam _fried chicken_ tapi ayam idup—soalnya keluarganya Onew punya perternakan ayam terbesar di Seoul(ngarang abis gue). Biasanya DANUS paling suka memanfaatkan kesempatan-kesempatan seperti ini untuk berjualan—tiada hari tanpa jualan bagi para anggota DANUS. Kadang gue merasa kasian kalai ngeliat anak-anak DANUS, apalagi kalau dagangan mereka nggak laku, selain harus nalangin dana, mereka harus siap mental dijejelin mulutnya sama ayam idup.

Karena kita semua takut dijejelin ayam, akhirnya kita beli gehu, mau nggak mau—padahal kalo beli di ibu kantin lebih murah cuman seribuan, lha di DANUS dua rebu—tapi waktu Lay mau bayar, Onew bilang, "Kalau buat Lay mah gratis."

"Lho kok gitu sih?" Baekhyun langsung protes nggak terima, Onew jawab, "Udah dibayarin sama Suho tuh, katanya spesial wkwkwk, terus dia kasih pesen; _semoga suka gehunya ya, lain kali hyung traktir yang mahalan, XOXO Kiss and Hug_."

"WADUH WADUH! KENAPA TUH LAY? LU ADA HUBUNGAN AMA KETOS SUHO WOWOWOWOW, KOK LU GA BILANG-BILANG SIH AH!" Baekhyun, yang hobi bergibah(gossip), langsung heboh nggak karuan begitu denger salam dari Suho buat Lay.

Lay cuman nunduk dengan wajah yang agak merona, terus ngedumel sendiri kayak "Naon sih naon sih geleuh geleuh..." terus tanpa sengaja gue liat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Wajahnya masang wajah cemberut.

Eh, tapi emang _facial expression_nya Kyungsoo begitu ya? Haha udah ah, Han, lu nggak perlu kepo... Jadi orang kepo tuh rieut. Nyelesein masalah sendiri aja belom ngapain ikut-ikut masalah orang lain, ea sok bijak gue.

"EA KAWAN-KAWAN! Sekarang kita bakal mulai babak kedua niiih! Babak ini bakal nentuin siapa yang jadi juara di pertandingan antar angkatan ini! Pasti bakal seru banget nih eaaa!" dari meja MC, Amber udah mulai membawa acara lagi. Setelah itu para pemain mulai pergi ke lapangan lagi.

Lalu Pak Yunho pun meniup peluit dan melempat bola basket ke atas dan ditangkap oleh Si Myungsoo! si L! Si _The Justice_! Lha kok jadi Death Note-_-. Setelah itu dia me_dribble_ bola ke arah ring timnya Kris, tapi timnya Kris langsung dengan sangar bergerombol ngalangin Myungsoo. Tapi, ternyata gue baru tahu Myungsoo jago basketnya, dia menghindar dengan lihai dengan efek kibas poni—dan tepat setelahnya terdengar teriakan cewek-cewek ngeliat si Myungsoo JP.

"Wow gue baru tau kalau si L gadungan itu jago basket! Cihuuy, kece banget poninya ya broo! Kyaaaa!" teriak Amber mulai teriak-teriak a la_ fangirl_, ya mau gimana juga dia tetep cewek (walau agak diragukan), pasti senenglah liat yang ganteng-ganteng.

"Ups—tapi tunggu! Disana ada Xiumin yang berusaha ngejar Myungsoo!" teriak Chen, gue langsung liat ke belakang Myungsoo ada Xiumin ngejar dan dengan cepat langsung ngerebut bola dari Myungsoo, lah itu gimana caranya ya? Tadi mata gue kelilipan belek(?) jadinya nggak sempet liat. Yah pokoknya, sekarang bolanya ada di tangan Xiumin.

Xiumin yang dihadang oleh Yoseob langsung lemparin bolanya ke arah Kris. Awalnya Kris udah siap nangkep bola, tapi dengan sangat cepat Ketos Suho loncat ke depan Kris dan nangkap bola basket tersebut. Entah nih orang tujuannya apa, tapi dia langsung nge_dribble_ bolanya sendiri menuju ring lawan, walaupun timnya Kai berusaha menghadang, dia sosoan ngehindar sendiri, nggak berusaha ngoper ke temen setimnya—apa lagi ke Kris. Suasana langsung heboh begitu Ketos Suho berusaha ngehindar ke arah Kai yang dengan beringasnya ngehadang Suho sambil mengaum "raaawwwrr" (efek teaser mv -_-).

Sayangnya si Kai cuman buang-buang tenaga aja buat ngehadang Suho sambil pake auman, Suho langsung menghindar dengan mudahnya sambil melakukan gerak tipu ke Kai. Kai yang ketipu dengan gerakan Suho yang kayak mau ngoper ke arah lain, ngebuat dia nengok sekilas ke arah lain dan Suho pun bisa langsung menghindar dari Kai. Haduh, si Kai itu gimana sih, badan aja yang atletis, otaknya kagak, gerakan tipuan gitu aja ketipu, padahal dari tadi si Suho mana ridho ngoper ke temen setimnya, dasar songong.

Sayangnya anggota SM' 15 jaraknya cukup jauh dari Suho, jadi sulit ngejar dia, jadi kesimpulannya Suho bebas dari lawan, dia terus menerjang hingga ring lawan dan saat dia ngelempar ke arah ring, dengan mulusnya bola itu masuk ke dalam ring. Terjadilah teriakan penonton antara teriakan seneng sama teriakan frustasi. Skor pun menjadi 4-2.

Sepenglihatan gue, setelahnya Suho kayak yang seneng banget, kayak anak kecil yang seneng karena udah bisa cebok sendiri. Pokoknya dia langsung loncat-loncat sambil _roll like a buffalo_ gitu (eh sekarang mah jamannya bukan rlab tapi claw—_crawl like a wolf_)dan dapat pelukan sama anggota setimnya yang lain—kecuali si tiang listrik, Ben Ben.

Nah ya gue nggak tau ya sebenernya ada apa diantara dua orang ini, kayaknya mereka semacam sedang berselisih gitu.

Tapi pastinya sih, dengan analisis gue yang udah gue liat setengah hari ini, gue bisa simpulin satu hal.

Kris sama Suho suka sama Lay.

Nah lho nah lho, haha, sosoan jadi Pangeran Cinta aja dah gue nebak-nebak kehidupan cinta orang lain—kehidupan cinta sorangan ge geus hariwang teu pernah aya haha, pikawatiran pisan aing.

Yah, yasudahlah kalau analisis gue bener juga nggak bakal dapet nila 100 di nilai praktek biologi gue, emang ada gitu ya 'Riset Menganalisis Cinta Segitiga Antara Remaja SMA Sinar Mentari'.

Intinya mah gue cuman ngira-ngira doang, betul nggak betul juga bukan urusan gue ini, wak wak wak. Kalau bener enak juga dong ya si Lay, bisa ditaksir sama anak paling beken sesekolah, dua-duanya beken lagi. Hanjir, gue jadi iri, gue kalah nih sama si Lay. Eh nggak ding, cewek-cewek kan banyak yang naksir gue hehe, iya nggak _readers_? Wkwkwk...

"Luhan, woy, napa sih lu dari tadi senyam-senyom sendiri gitu?" tanya Baekhyun ngebuat gue tersadar dari lamunan gue yang geje. "Eh? Hehe nggak-nggak, gue lagi ngayal dicium sama Emma Watson hehe."

"Halah ngarep lo! Emma Watson mah kastanya kejauhan buat elu Han, elu mah bagai kasta pariya! Tuh pertandingannya udah mau dimulai lagi, jangan bengong wae, tuh dari tadi si Sehun dadah-dadah ke elu, elu bengong mulu," Baekhyun langsung nunjuk ke arah Sehun yang lagi dadah-dadah ke arah gue, gue bales dadah ke dia, dia teriak, "_Hyung_, nanti Thehun bakal nyetak thkor lagi! Thpethial buat _Hyung_!"

Haha to twit banget sih tuh bocah, gue jadi malu sendiri. Padahal tadi juga dia nyetak skor gara-gara hoki, dasar udah ngesok duluan dia wkwk.

"Aduh cieee, si Sehun kayaknya emang suka ama lu ya Han!" Baekhyun langsung nyikut-nyikutin gue, gue cuman muter bola mata males, "Nggaklah, gue sama dia cuman udah kayak adik-kakak doang."

"Maca ciiih? Adik-kakaknya _incest_ kalee WAKAKAK!" Tao ikut-ikutan ngegoda gue, lalu dia tos sama Baekhyun. Haduh, kenapa sih banyak banget yang ngira gue sama si Sehun ada apa-apa, padahal gue selama ini nganggep dia cuman kayak adik doang. Ah tau deh ah, terserah kata orang aja.

Lalu pertandingan pun dimulai lagi. Untuk babak kali ini, para pemain udah mulai liar mainnya. Saking liarnya sama sekali nggak ada yang sempet buat nyetak skor. Ada dari mereka yang malah mulai main cakar-cakaran kayak kucing—mungkin karena efek sekarang si Chen nyetel lagunya _Ucing Garong_—tapi entah kenapa nggak dikasih kartu pelanggaran—elah ternyata si Pak Yunho-nya sendiri sebagai wasit lagi duduk di bangku penonton sambil asyik nyicip popmie—hingga akhirnya sisa waktu tinggal 1 menit lagi.

"Dengan sisa waktu 1 menit ini, kayaknya mustahil buat SM'15 mengejar skor, ahhh tidaaak! Kalau gini nggak ada pembayaran uang kas dari Kai dong :(," ujar Amber dengan muka sedih karena uang kasnya kemungkinan nggak bakal dibayarin sama Kai.

"Iya ih, padahal kalau SM'15 menang, si Chanyeol janji bakalan traktir seangkatan Pizza Hut dong :(, yaah gagal sudah impian kita ditraktir, hiksu," Chen nanggapin sambil ngusap air mata pake dasinya Amber.

Seangkatan 2015 langsung ribut begitu denger Chanyeol bakal beneran traktiran seangkatan kalau menang. Akhirnya tiba-tiba semuanya langsung heboh teriak-teriak untuk memberi _support_ pada Kai dkk.

"Ayo maju Kai!" "SM 2015!" "Hidup kelas 10!" "Jangan mau kalah sama SM'14!" "Naega Wolf!" "Kuera wolf!" "AWOOO!" "Ah saranghaeyooo!" "PIZZA HUT!"

"Elah, sialan si Chen pake bilang-bilang, gue kan cuman bercanda doang waktu itu, kalau gini mending gue nggak menang aja deh, bisa tekor dompet gue -_-," gue liat si Chanyeol garuk-garuk kepalanya lieur, tapi setelahnya dia dapet tabokan dari Kai.

"Lu jangan pesimis gitu dong ah! Gue juga kalo menang kudu bayarin uang kas sekelasen, anggep aja jadi motivasi!" ujar Kai semangat, si Chanyeol tetep masang wajah hariwang, "Apanya yang motivasi, adanya jadi keraguan. Lagian lu mending cuman sekelas, gue seangkatan broh -_-."

Permainan pun dimulai kembali, sekarang bola ada di tangan Sehun, Sehun keliatannya agak kewalahan juga, keliatan dia ngos-ngosan gitu, dia emang jarang olahraga sih. Gue liat si Minho lambai-lambai ke arah Sehun, akhirnya Sehun pun ngoper ke Minho. Minho pun ngoper bolanya ke arah Kai, karena tiba-tiba Jonghyun dateng dengan beringas ngedorong badan Minho. Kai dengan kerennya nge_dribble_ bola tanpa ada gangguan, dia bener-bener fokus di pertandingan, kayaknya dia emang berambisi ya biar bisa menang.

Sialnya, Kris tiba-tiba ngalangin dia, bolanya dengan cepat direbut sama si Ben Ben. Tapi Kai tidak menyerah begitu saja kawan! Dia tetep berusaha ngejar Kris dan ngerebut bola darinya, dan akhirnya berhasil dong! Semuanya pun parada heboh ngeliat keguguhannya Kai. Gue aja langsung berdiri, begitu juga dengan Baek, Lay, Tao, dan Kyungsoo yang disebelah gue. Di detik-detik terakhir itu bener-bener udah kerasa kayak di _Slum Dunk_, Ah bahkan lebih tegang lagi! Semua anak udah berusaha teriak buat dukung Kai.

"KAIIII!" "WALAU PESEK GUE CINTA ELUU!" "DEMI UANG KAAAAASSS!" "PIZZA HUUUT!" "ARRRGGGHHH!" "AWOOO!"

Kai senyum, "_Thank guys_! Walau kalian dukung ada alesannya, walaupun kalian temen-temen yang rada geblek, gue juga cinta kalian! Gue nggak bakal ngecewain kalian!"

Lalu Kai pun dengan gayanya ngelempar bola dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari ring—orang-orang bilanya itu _three points_ apalah gue nggak ngerti. Akhirnya bola itu melambung dengan indah(?) dan akhirnya menuju ring basket, hampir masuk! Si bolanya pake muter-muter segala lagi di ring. Semua orang udah parada keringet dingin, udah parada komat-kamit dzikir. Nasib uang kas dan traktiran Pizza Hut ada di tangan bola tersebut.

Dan akhirnya bola berputar, berputar, berputar dan...

DUK

Nggak masuk ring.

"PRIIIIIITTT! Pertandingan selesai! Pertandingan kali ini dimenangkan oleh SM'14!" sambil meniup peluit, Pak Yunho mengumumkan pemenang pada pertandingan kali ini.

_Epic fail_ banget dah si Kai. Akhirnya dia dapet lemparan botol juga gehu DANUS dari penonton, begitu juga anggota lainnya. Gue tebak sih si Kai pasti ngerasa kecewa banget, tapi pasti ada rasa seneng juga di hatinya, toh karena kalah, nasib dompetnya masih aman karena nggak perlu bayarin uang kas sekelas.

Gue liat timnya Kris langsung parada banjur-banjur pake aqua botol saking senengnya. _Fangirl-fangirl_nya Kris udah teriak-teriak histeris, termasuk ibu kantin. Pada akhirnya keadaan meriweh dan bercampur aduk antara gembira, seneng, kecewa, hariwang, dan sebagainya hingga terjadilah insiden lempar-lemparan botol minum dan sisa-sisa jualan DANUS juga dengan ayam-ayamnya si Onew. Gue jadi kasian ama _cleaning servise_, keadaan GOR bener-bener udah kayak bekas bom Hiroshima.

Lalu setelahnya pun para pemain berjabat tangan, mereka pun foto-foto mengabadikan momen bersejarah ini. Setelahnya murid-murid lain pun udah mulai pergi dari lokasi dan balik ke rumah mereka masing-masing, hari emang udah sore sih.

"Eh, Han pulang yuk," ajak Baekhyun ke gue, kita sekarang lagi di kantin yang ada di deket GOR. "Lu duluan aja deh, gue mau cari Lay dulu, katanya tuh anak ada urusan dulu nggak tau apa."

"Oke deh, _bye bye_! Jangan lupa besok ada PR fisika. Tong nyalin ti aing deui sia!" Akhirnya Baekhyun pun pulang bareng Tao sama Kyungsoo duluan. Gue pun coba pergi ke toilet yang ada di GOR, mungkin aja tadi ada urusan sama fesesnya, tadi kan dia bilangnya sakit perut belum boker. Tapi sebelum gue ke toilet, gue ngeliat ada Kai sama Sehun kayak lagi ngobrolin sesuatu di bangku penonton—hanjir, pemandangan menarik nih, gue nguping dulu ah...

"Sehun, _please_, gue emang nggak menang sekarang sesuai janji, tapi kenapa sih lu nggak mau nerima gue?" gue liat si Kai ngegenggam tangan Sehun, haduh geli gue liatnya. Gue baru tahu kalau ternyata si Kai itu suka sama Sehun, kok selama ini si Sehun nggak pernah cerita-cerita ke gue ya? Udah lagi sifat Kai yang suka JP ke setiap manusia di sekolah bikin gue nggak tau sebenernya dia itu naksir siapa. Jangan-jangan si Kai berambisi banget buat menang walaupun nantinya harus bayar uang kas kelas gara-gara Sehun lagi? Ya, masuk diakal.

Sehun langsung ngelepas genggaman tangan Kai, "Maaf Kai, tapi gue udah thuka thama thetheorang, udah lagi tadi kamu nggak bisa nyetak thkor thekalipun thethuai janji kamu, maaf ya..."

Kai langsung masang wajah galau pikawatireun. Dia nunduk, terus langsung beranjak pergi ninggalin Sehun, Sehun juga langsung pergi begitu Kai pergi. Ah... dasar, gue jadi kasian ama Kai, padahal banyak yang ngeceng dia tapi orang yang dia keceng nggak ngeceng dia, dunia SMA memang sulit—untung aja gue kagak ikut-ikutan haha.

Oh ya, gue jadi lupa tujuan asli gue mau ngapain, akhirnya gue pun pergi ke toilet buat nyari Lay, dan bener aja dia lagi ada di toilet, tapi nggak sendiri. Ada dua orang, si Ketua Klub Basket Kris, dan KETOS Suho.

Nah, lagi-lagi gue dapet pemandangan menarik, akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk sembunyi sambil nguping (lagi).

"Yixing, akhir skornya emang jadi seri, tapi _please_, pilih salah satu diantara kita—eh nggak, pilih gue aja!" kata Kris sambil ngeguncang pundak Yixing pelan.

"Hei, jangan maksa dong! Terserah Yixing dia mau milih siapa. Jadi... Gimana Yixing?" tanya Suho lembut sambil ngelus pipinya Yixing. Kris langsung ngedengus geli, sadangkan yang dielus cuman masang wajah merah.

"Ma... Maaf _sunbae_, gu.. gue nggak tau, kasih gue waktu lagi ya buat mikir..." ujar Lay dengan cepet dan setelahnya dia pergi dari TKP sambil lari dan lewatin gue, dia kayaknya nggak nyadar tadi ngelewatin gue soalnya dia sambil nutup mukanya pake tangan. Suho langsung nyoba ngejar Lay, dia ngeliat gue, dia kaget, tapi setelahnya dia ngejar Lay lagi. Sedangkan Kris yang keluar dari toilet cuman ngangkat alis nyadar dengan keberadaan gue.

"Oh, lu Luhan kan? Tadi lu nguping pembicaraan kita ya?" tanya Kris ke gue, gue cuman senyum simpul, "Eh, ng—nggak kok _sunbae_, tadi gue lagi nyari Lay buat pulang bareng, tapi tau-taunya waktu aku baru dateng dia udah lari-lari gitu hehe."

Kris muter bola matanya, "Halah, nggak usah boong lu, dari muka lu aja keliatan banget lu denger pembicaraan kita."

Gue mendengus, "Iya-iya gue denger, maaf ya gue udah nggak sopan nguping pembicaraan privasi kayak tadi, tapi ya Lay kan sahabat gue, gue berhak tau juga sih, tapi gue nggak bakal ikut campur kok, tenang aja," awalnya gue mau pergi karena udah males berdua-duaan sama orang gigantisme ini, tapi sebelum gue pergi dia nahan pergelangan gue.

"Oh, lu bilang nggak mau ikut campur kan? Tapi kayaknya gue pikir lu bakalan ikut campur juga sama masalah ini," gue liat si Kris langsung ngeluarin _smirk_nya ke gue.

Gue neguk ludah ngeliat Kris dengan _smirk_nya yang pikasebelen itu. Haduh, bulu ketek gue jadi merinding, tanda ada firasat buruk nih. Demi Arya Wiguna yang mau kawin lagi, gue nggak mau ikut campur apa-apa!

.

.

tbc.

.

.

**A/n:** Heyy! Aku update (luamayan) cepet hehe! Tumben ya... maaf ya buat ff aku yang satu lagi yang 'exhausted' itu masih belum diupdate-update, masalahnya aku emang lebih lancar kalau bikin yang genrenya nggak serius daripada yang serius._., Insya Allah yang 'exhausted' aku bakal update setelah UAS ;w;

Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi labil banget gara-gara exo kambek ;A; ahh sialan, itu kenapa pula teaser Mvnya begitu lawak :(. Hahaha, masalahnya waktu exo kambek aku UAS -_-! Eaa siaa! Do'akan ya semoga aku bisa sukses UASnya dan bisa masuk kelas IPA ;_;, begitu pula yang UAS nanti, semoga berhasiil :D!

Chapter ini garing banget gilaaa, huwaaa maaf banget ya, sense humorku lagi nggak ada... tapi semoga tetep suka ya muah muah!

Hehehe, sekarang udah tau kan pairingnya, main pairingnya KRAYHO, mungkin nanti ada slight-slight lain kayak Sekai, SuDo, HunHan, dsb. Tapi kayaknya pairing lainnya nggak terlalu dibahas sih, wkwk. Akhirnya bakal jadi KrAy apa SuLay? Banyak yang review sih pinginnya KrAy tapi ada juga yang pingin SuLay, aku juga bingung sih, ya kita liat nanti aja deeh, hehe.

Oiya ini balesan reviewnya :*

rinie hun : hehehe, makasih ya. Yang ditaksir sama si cadel... mm disini udah bisa ketebak kan :D? HunHan? Hihihi liat aja nanti ya. Makasih reviewnya :*

Lyncth : yeey makasih yaa! Hehe ini updatenya lumayan cepet kan #halah, makasih reviewnya yaa :*

syifa1807SungAh : hehe makasihh, ini ada yaoinya kook! Makasih reviewnyaa :*

fyeahkaisoo : hehe iya ini KrAy, tapi ada SuLay, eh jangan sodok saya doong hehe ;v;, makasih ya reviewnya :*

mitatitu : hemm... pairingnya mungkin bisa jadi begitu juga hehe, tapi nggak tau hihihi, makasih ya reviewnya :*

iyin. icez : wah hunbaek ya? Emm kayaknya enggak hehe, maaf, kalau KaiLu sih mungkin ada(?) hehe nggak tau, makasih ya reviewnya :*

Historia Rain : aduh nggak tau nih, author masih galau antara KrAy dan SuLay :(, makasih ya reviewnya :*

Kopi Lawak : waduhh nggak tau nih bakal jadi KrAy atau nggak wkwk, makasih ya reviewnya :*

Lee Seungtae : hehe ya entah bakal KrAy atau nggak, liat aja nanti ya, ahh makasih ya reviewnya :*

Manchungi98 : hehe sukur kalau nggak garing, hehe, makasih ya reviewnya :*

Deer Panda : Luhan itu emang macho! Apalagi di teaser mv pake ngaum-ngaum gitu rawr... jatuhnya malah jadi lawak tapi wkakak. Hehe makasih ya reviewnya :*

BabySuLayDo : AHH IYA INI EMANG KRAYHO AHH! SEMOGA SUKA YAAA! Makasih ya reviewnya :*

hsd02 : hehe disini emang Kyungsoo suka sama Suho, aku juga SuDo shipper, bahkan sebelum KaiSoo sama SuLay ngetrend wkakaka. Terus Luhan, aku nggak tau dia bakalan sama siapa jadinya, mungkin sama author kali ya hehe /plakdesh. Eheheh, makasih ya reviewnyaa :*

Makasih ya untuk para readers dan reviewer, aku cinta kalian! Melebihi cinta Eyang Subur pada kedelapan istrinya deh ah :*

_Mind to review? Hehe thank you xoxo :*_

_._

_A/n2: maaf banget tadi aku sempet hapus chapter ini dan update lagi, soalnya typonya banyak banget gila ;A; jadi aku edit ulang, tadi waktu ngedit pertama kali adikku rewel mulu pingin ngegunain komputer, harap maklum :( semoga nggak ada typo lagi ya, kalau masih ada mohon maaf ;_;!_


	3. Video Aib Luhan

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything_  
**Warning:** bahasa yang digunakan agak melenceng(?), OOC, humor gagal, kisah sinetron remaja klise, typo.  
**Pairing:** _Kray/Sulay and others._

_enjoy!_

_Chapter 3_

_._

_._

Ah, bahagianya gue di Sabtu pagi ini. Sabtu pagi selalu jadi hari favorit gue, selain bisa terus bercumbu dengan guling kesayangan ampe siang, gue terbebas dari tetek bengek di sekolah. Gue berharap hari Sabtu ini bisa mengobati _mood_ gue yang rada buruk gara-gara kejadian lusa kemarin—ya nanti gue ceritain, tapi sekarang gue lagi males, nginget masalah itu bikin gue pingin nonjok wajah Kris yang tersenyum jahat sambil ketawa _evil_ tepat di muka gue kemarin lusa.

Ya, pokoknya begitulah, ngingetnya bikin ketek gue tiba-tiba gatel, ahh sialan si Wu Yi Fan Li Jaehang Kevin Kris Koala Ben Ben, dia hidup kayaknya cuman buat ngerecokin hidup gue aja dah. Untung gue masih baik, kalau nggak, udah gue lempar muka kudanya pake barbel—jangan anggap remeh Luhan Alexander Hercules McManly ya! Gue dulu ketua geng waktu SD wakakakak (_ketua geng pencinta Bambi sama Nakayoshi gress! mah sih iya_).

Waktu gue lagi asyik-asyik ngebangke di kamar, tiba-tiba ada suara Mama teriak-teriak dari lantai bawah, "LUHAAN! Ada telepon nih dari temennya!"

"Aduuh dari siapa sih Mah? Pagi-pagi gini!" bales gue sambil teriak, haduh lagian siapa sih itu pake nelepon lewat telepon rumah? Masih jaman eoh buat anak SMA? Kan bisa nelepon dari HP kek atau lewat SMS atau BBM atau Line atau apa pun lah, jaman sekarang udah canggih broh, norak deh yang nelepon, pasti anak kampung deh, iwyuh #geleuhsiaLuhan.

"Ini dari temen kamu, siapa sih? Emm, Jongin ya kalau nggak salah?"

Elah si Item, pantes aja udah kecium kampung-kampungnya. Ngapaen dia pake nelepon lewat telepon rumah? Abis pulsa kali ya die, dasar kere.

Gue jadi makin males begitu tahu si Jongin yang nelepon gue. Gue kembali aja meluk guling sambil bersembunyi di balik selimut bercorak rusa gue, "Males ah Mah! Bilang aja Luhannya lagi boker kek, mandi kek, luluran kek, apa kek!"

"Ya Allah Luhaaan! Maneh teh pagawean molor (kerjanya tidur) wae! Ini udah jam 10, cephat bangun! Kasian tuh temennya udah nungguin jawaban, kalau nggak ke bawah, Mama nggak bakal beliin kamu album 'XOXO' lho!"

Ya Gusti Agung, ini kenapa sih Mama pake ngancem-ngancem segala? Argh, yaudah deh ya, dari pada gue nggak dibeliin album 'XOXO' versi _Kiss and Hug_ sama Mama, gue kan udah nunggu selama 13 bulan buat album itu, sampe gue ngerelain nggak dengerin bochor-bochornya album mereka, masa gue nggak bisa beli? Exo stan macam apa gue? Macam _author_ yang cuman bisa _download _dari 4shared? Ew. #SialanKauHan

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati gue bangkit dari kasur, tapi sebelum gue ke bawah, gue peregangan tubuh dulu, terus ngupil, terus ngorek cileuh(belek), terus ngelap iler, terus ngaca dulu, nggak lupa nyisir—sengaja dilama-lamain.

"LUHAN! Meuni lila pisan! Cepet ke bawah!"

Karena teriakan dari Mama, gue pun terpaksa ke bawah juga. Pas gue ngangkat telepon, dari sebrang gue bisa denger si Kai bukannya salam dulu malah langsung sungut-sungut geje, "ELAH LUHAN LO LAMA AMAT SIH? Ngapain dulu sih? E'e'? Gue dimarahin Mami tau nggak sih jadinya gara-gara kelamaan pake telepon!"

"Ya _sorry_ aja Kai, kayak lu nggak tau aja gue jam segini masih ngebangke di kamar. Lagian lu kere amat sih nelepon pake telepon rumah. Nggak tau aplikasi yang namanya BBM ya? Atau Line, atau Skype, atau WhatsApp, atau KakaoTalk, atau—"

"Ah _shuddup_! Pulsa gue abis cuy, terus WiFi di rumah gue lagi error! Teteh gue nggak mau minjemin hpnya—emang pelit tuh satu kunti—" setelahnya dari telepon gue bisa denger suara cewek yang diasumsikan kakaknya Kai lagi teriak-teriak cempreng ke Kai "DIEM LU NYET!"

"Ah, yaudah sih ya, trus ngapain lu nelepon gue? Kangen ya? Mumumu, gue tau lu emang ngefans ama gue, besok-besok gue bikin deh _fansclub_nya, emm apa ya?_ 'Luhanator'_? '_Luhantastic'_? '_Luhaners'_? Lu jadi anggota pertama ya, sekalian ajak si Bebek!"

"Elah cuih amit-amit ampun paralun, adanya juga elu kali anggota pertama '_Jonginista_'!"

"Iya gue tau elu emang nista, ga usah bilang-bilang."

"BUKAN! Arghhh! Bisa botak gue ngomong ama elu!" teriak Kai kesel, gue cuman ngakak, nge_bully _Kai itu emang salah satu kenikmatan dunia selain tidur dan makan. "Gini, Mami gue ada acara wisata sama Ibu-ibu tetangga ke Bali, terus Papi kan masih di China, dan si Teteh anying mau nginep di rumah temennya..."

"Naon maneh curhat?"

"Keheula atuh monyong! Gue kan jadinya sendiri tuh di rumah, jadi gue mau ngajakin elu nginep di—"

"WADUH KAI LU MAU NGAPAIN GUE BERDUA-DUAAN DI RUMAH ELU? _Sorry _yeeee, gue nggak mau ah! Bisi menimbulkan fitnah!" gue langsung nolak keras ajakan Kai, gila aja gue berduaan di rumah Kai, ahh bisa dikira hombreng gue! Eh, tunggu, ini ff yaoi kan? Jadi nggak masalah sih. Ah, tapi tetep aja gue geli-_-.

"DENGER DULU GEBLEK! Gue nggak ngajak elu doang, gue juga ngajak si Baekhyun, Chen, Kyungsoo, Tao, Chanyeol, sama Lay! Mereka semua juga mau ikut kok, walaupun ada diantara mereka yang reaksi pertamanya sama kayak elu-_-," si Kai pun ngejelasin ke gue, gue ngangguk-ngangguk, "Oh kalo rame-rame gitu sih gue mau aja, tapi alesan lu ngajakin kita nginep bareng napa?"

"Belajar bareng buat UAS, UAS kan minggu depan."

"Halah, nggak usah sok rajin deh, bilang aja lu takut ditinggal sendiri di rumah," kata gue dan kayaknya langsung ngejleb ke dadanya Kai, wkwk. Si Kai kan keliatannya kayak_ badass_ di sekolah, tapi itu cuman topeng, aslinya anak Mami di rumah.

"Errgh! Serah deh. O ya, terus bisa lu ajakin seseorang nggak...?"

Gue ngangkat alis, gue jadi inget kejadian Sehun sama Kai kemarin lusa, pas habis pertandingan basket, "Sape?"

"Itulah... si Oh Sehun."

Tuh kan bener.

"Ajak aja ndiri, rempong amat pake lewat gue dulu," ujar gue, "Nggak bisa! Awalnya gue udah mau nitip ke Chanyeol dkk, tapi mereka juga nyuruh gue sendiri aja yang kasih tahu. _Please_ Han, lu satu-satunya harapan gue..."

"Napa sih? Naksir ama Sehun ya?" tanya gue langsung tepat sasaran, gue bisa tebak mungkin sekarang si Kai masang wajah gugup, ketahuan dari dia nggak jawab pertanyaan gue.

"Terus kalau gue ngeceng masalah buat lu ya Han? Gue tau kok kalau elu emang ada hubungan khusus sama si Sehun!"

Nah kan, mulai deh orang jodoh-jodohin gue lagi ama Sehun. Plis deh, gue cuman milik Taylor Swift. Oh belum parada tahu ya, gue pacar ke-365-nya Taylor lho ;). Suut jangan bilang-bilang ya, gue nggak mau Exotic jadi benci ama bebeb gue, kayak kasusnya Directioner :(.

"Tenang aja Kai, gue sama Sehun tuh cuman temen doang, kayak gue ama Lay aja. Papinya Sehun tuh rekan kerja bareng Papa gue, jadi kita udah kenel lama dan suka main bareng," ujar gue memberi kepastian sama Kai, "Tapi lu nyadar nggak sih si Sehun tuh jelas-jelas suka ama lu! Dasar nggak peka!"

Gue mendengus denger ucapannya Kai, "HADEUH! Udah ah, nggak peka nggak peka apanya, gue peka kok, gue selalu peka kalau si Sehun mau pipis atau lagi cepirit sekali pun!"

"ERRGGH! Udah ah capek ngomong ama elu! Kalau lu emang nggak suka ama Sehun, lu mau bantuin gue nggak?"

"Bantuin naon?"

"Bantuin nyomblangin gue ama Sehun!"

Eleug sia.

Satu makhluk lagi yang minta gue jadi macomblang.

Oke, jadi sebelumnya emang udah ada makhluk yang minta buat aku nyomblangin dia... sama Yixing.

Yah, kalian juga taulah siapa, tadi di paragraf kedua udah gue sebutin nama lengkapnya.

Tuh kan, gue jadi inget kejadian nggak mengenakan itu...

.

.

_"Oh, lu bilang nggak mau ikut campur kan? Tapi kayaknya gue pikir lu bakalan ikut campur juga sama masalah ini," gue liat si Kris langsung ngeluarin _smirk_nya ke gue._

_Gue neguk ludah ngeliat Kris dengan _smirk_nya yang pikasebelen itu. Haduh, bulu ketek gue jadi merinding, tanda ada firasat buruk nih. Demi Arya Wiguna yang ditolak sama Rosnita Putri, gue nggak mau ikut campur apa-apa!_

"_Emm, ikut campur gimana yach? Aduh maaf ya gue sibuk," gue langsung nepis tangannya Kris, terus balik badan ninggalin Kris, eh dia narik pundak gue kasar buat ngebalik ke arah dia._

"_Eh, gue tuh kakak kelas elu! Sopan dikit napa? Judes amat!" gue mendengus dalem hati, gue serasa kayak lagi diintimidasi sama senior—eh emang kenyataannya begitu ya. _

"_Iya maaf Kris-_senpai_, jadi... maksudnya ikut campur itu gimana ya Kak?" tanya gue berusaha sesopan mungkin, walaupun nada gue masih dipaksain buat sok sopan, aslinya jijik._

"_Lu bilang lu sahabatnya Yixing kan? Nah, lu dengerkan pembicaraan gue sama si Suho hina, kita berdua naksir ama Yixing di waktu yang sama, waktu gue nembak si Yixing seminggu yang lalu, si Suho pake muncul tiba-tiba dari atas pohon sambil bilang nggak setuju! Pasti tuh orang nge_stalk_ gue waktu gue ajak si Yixing ke belakang sekolah, dasar monyet," gue cuman ngangguk-ngangguk kayak orang bego denger curhatannya Kris. _

"_Terus, kita nentuin siapa yang bakal pacaran ama Yixing dengan siapa yang paling banyak nyetak skor di pertandingan basket tadi, eh malah seri! Dan sekarang Yixing pake galau segala lagi mau milih siapa! Padahal jelas-jelas gue banyak lebih dari Suho, gue lebih ganteng, lebih tinggi, lebih cowok, lebih unyu, lebih artistik(dusta), banyak lebihnya deh!"_

_Gue tetep ngangguk-ngangguk, dalem hati gue mikir nih orang kok bisa kepedean amat sih? Tulisan aja di album XOXO ceunah teh _'SHY BOY'_ pfft... lagunya _SECRET_ iya kale. _

"So_... apa urusannya ama gue ya?" tanya gue ngangkat alis setelah ngedengerin curhatnya yang nggak penting itu._

"_Ya, karena lu sahabatnya Yixing—" si Kris ngengantungin ucapannya, lalu dia bilang sambil megang kedua pundak gue, "—gue pingin elu bantuin gue pedekate ama Yixing."_

_...Wat_

_WAT DID HE JAS SEY?_

"_Waduuh! _Sorry_ aja ya! Gue bukan sejenis Cupid atau Pangeran Cinta, gue nggak jago masalah ginian! Lagian usaha sendiri aja napa, gue males ah! Udah ah, gue cabut!" gue ngelepas pegangan Kris di pundak gue terus gue langsung ngebalik badan dan pergi, anehnya si Kris nggak nahan gue lagi, sukur aja deh, tapi langkah gue langsung terhenti waktu si Kris ketawa pelan sambil bilang—_

"—_Oh, kalau gitu video elu lagi nge_cover_ Kangen Band gue _upload_ ke _YouTube_ nggak masalah kan?"_

_...Wat_

_...Da_

_...Faq._

_Gue langsung natep Kris, mandang dia nggak percaya, "Ma...maksud lu?"_

_Dia ketawa jahat, "Setahu lo aja, selain video lu yang nge_cover_ Kangen Band, gue juga punya koleksi video elu yang nge_cover dance_nya _Trouble Maker_—dan elu joget sendiri ama tiang sedih amat, terus video elu lagi joget berliuk-liuk kayak cacing kremi diiringi lagu _Nicki Minaj Starship_, ampe elu joget dangdut koplo remix dan elu cuman pake boxer doang, ditambah ada video elu lagi f*p f*p! Gue punya SEMUA AIB ELU XI LU HAN. SEMUA. AIB. ELOOO!"_

_Gue udah nggak peduli lagi soal sopan nggak sopan sama kakak kelas, darah gue udah naik ke ujung kepala, muka gue merah karena malu dan kesel. PLIS DARI MANA SI POHON KELAPA HINA INI PUNYA VIDEO-VIDEO AIB GUE?! Gue langsung ngecengkram bajunya sambil teriak, "DARI MANA ELU DAPET VIDEO-VIDEO ITU HAH!?"_

_Seinget gue, video-video memalukan itu udah gue sembunyikan baik-baik di_ _folder laptop gue, udah lagi gue sembunyiin dengan sangat tersembunyi. Gue yakin gue nggak pernah nye_upload_ yang gituan ke internet, nggak pernah kasih tahu siapa pun soal—_

Wait.

_Gue lupa._

_Yixing kan yang jadi _cameraman_nya. Dia juga punya _file-file_ video itu._

_Jangan-jangan..._

_..._

_..._

"_YIXIIIIIIIIING ALAAAAYYYY PENGKHIANAAAT ARRRGGGGHHHH!" gue langsung teriak frustasi sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut Kris. ZHANG YIXING SIALAN! Padahal kita udah bikin janji seidup semati nggak bakal kasih tahu siapa-siapa video nista kita! Oh oke, gue ama Lay emang tipe jomblo kurang kerjaan yang tiap malem Minggu menghabiskan waktu berdua. Karena emang nggak ada kerjaan, kita iseng-iseng bikin video kayak gitu—iseng doang sumpah, nggak ada niatan buat nge_upload _itu biar jadi tenar kayak Shinta Jojo yang sekarang juga udah tau kemana. TAPI MENGAPA OH MENGAPA YIXING MEMBOCORKANNYA KE MAKHLUK HINA YANG SEKARANG GUE LAGI JAMBAK-JAMBAK RAMBUTNYAAA?_

"_Woy! Rambut gue woy!" Kris langsung ngenyingkirin tangan gue kasar dari rambutnya, "Asal lu tau ya, nggak usah nyalahin Yixing, gue dapet video itu bukan dari dia kok, dia nggak pernah ngasih ke gue."_

_Gue ngangkat alis, "Trus, lu dapet darimana goblok?"_

"_Eh sopan sia ka kakak kelas!" Kris ngenempeleng kepala gue. "Lu tau kan 3 bulan yang lalu gue sama Yixing ikut olimpiade biologi, gue pernah belajar ke rumahnya, nah waktu dia keluar kamarnya buat ngambil minum, gue obrak-abrik isi laptopnya—bahkan gue nggak nyangka dia nyimpen koleksi fotonya Nikita Mirzani lho—" oh ya? Gue sendiri nggak tau si Lay ngefans ama artis bokep "—dan tanpa sengaja gue nemu _file-file_ video-video aib elu! Yaudah gue transfer ke_ flashdisk_ gue, mungkin bisa berguna suatu saat nanti—dan ternyata emang berguna, buat ngancem elu," tiba-tiba Kris ngeluarin iPhone-nya, terus dia nyengir, dia buka _gallery _video dan—oh _shit_._

_Di layar iPhone-nya, ada penampakan gue lagi senyam-senyum geje, rambut gue masih gondrong alay(_bayangin foto Luhan pre-debut wkwk_) terus bilang, "_Hello everybodeh_, gue Lu Han Alaxender McManly, mau ngecover lagunya Kangen Band~! Simak ya, muka ama suara gue lebih aduhai dari pada Andhika kok muah muah~" dan setelahnya gue bener-bener mau nangis, mau lari, mau kabur—KENAPA AKU DULU BISA SEALAY ITU YA ALLAH?!_

_Coba kau pikirkan coba kau renungkan  
Apa yang kau inginkan telah aku kabulkan  
Coba kau pikirkan coba kau renungkan  
Hanya bintang-bintang hanya kaulah yang ku sayang_

"_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Jangan di-_play_ HUWAAAAA ITU ALAY BANGEEETT ATULAH KUMOHOOON!" gue langsung merangkak megang-megang kakinya Kris kayak seorang budak yang pingin dibebasin, sedangkan Kris cuman ngakak diiringi suara gue yang lagi nyanyi Kangen Band. _

"_Emm, gimana kalau video yang ini?" bukannya berhenti, Kris malah nunjukin video gue lagi nari _Trouble Maker_ sama tiang bendera yang ada di halaman rumah Lay—gue cuman bisa nangis liatnya, kenapa dulu gue bisa kepikiran bikin video kayak gitu sih? Gue kerasukan jin apa sih? _

"Please_ Kris-sunbae, gue—eh aku, aku bakal bantuin Kakak pedekate ama Lay, tapi tolong jangan _upload _video-video itu, hiks, aku masih punya urat malu nggak kayak si Baekhyun atau Jongin, aku masih punya banyak _fangirl_ yang polos-polos dan unyu-unyu, sroott," gue nyingsringin ingus gue ke celana basketnya Kris, Kris langsung mukul kepala gue, "GOBLOK! Celana gue mahal monyong buat jadi susutan ingus elu! NAJES!"_

_Tapi, setelanya Kris cuman bisa ketawa jahat lagi, gue masih nangis, "Nah,_ deal_ ya, kalau elu nggak bantuin gue pedekate ama Lay, siap-siap _fangirl-fangirl_ lu bakalan _move on_ dari elu! WAKAKAKAK! EH LU NGGAK USAH PAKE BUANG DAHAK DI CELANA GUE JUGA ANYING!"_

_._

_._

"Woy, Luhan, dari tadi elu denger gue nggak?"

Suara Kai menginterupsi lamunan gue, gue geleng-geleng, berusaha ngelupain kejadian kemarin lusa, "Eh, iya,_ sorry_, tadi lu ngomong apa?"

"Dateng ke rumah gue jam satu siangan aja, jangan lupa ya—ajak Sehun! Kalau nggak gue cium elu! BABAY DEH LOPH U MUACH!" dan dengan nggak tau malunya Kai langsung aja ngemutusin sambungannya sebelum gue mau jawab.

Gue ngacak-ngacakin rambut gue. Ya Allah, kenapa sekarang malah nambah satu orang rese yang minta gue jadi macomblang! _Please_ deh ah, urusan cinta gue sendiri aja nggak pernah maju kenapa sekarang harus ngerecokin kisah cinta orang lain? Mungkin kalau bantuin si Kris dia emang punya 'kartu As' yang bikin gue mau nggak mau harus bantuin dia. Nah si Kai teu boga anceman nanaon seenak pantat nyuruh gue bantuin dia. Hem, kayaknya gue minta dibayarin sejuta aja kali ya sama Kai buat jasa 'Membantu-Kim-Jongin-jadian-dengan-Oh-Sehoon', dia kan tajir. Lumayanlah, biar kagak rugi-rugi amat gue wkwk.

.

.

Siangnya gue pergi ke rumah Jongin bareng ama Lay naik angkot—iya kita emang anak angkot, kita belum punya SIM soalnya belum 17 tahun, kita kan mematuhi peraturan gitu lho, tidak mengendarai kendaraan sebelum cukup umur wkwkwk(sebenernya karena kita emang nggak punya motor atau mobil pribadi-_-). Di angkot gue sama Lay ngobrol-ngobrol seperti biasa, kayaknya dia udah nggak segalau kemarin lusa, baguslah, gue harap dia nggak terlalu membani masalahnya itu.

Elah gue jadi inget sama si Kris kan jadinya.

Keadaan di angkot pun nggak ada hal yang menarik, paling tadi ada pangamen-pangamen yang hobinya ceramah(baca:nyepet/nyindir) sambil malak. Geleuhnya si pangamennya nyanyiin lagu Kangen Band—gue jadi makin keinget sama Kris deh ergh.

Terus si tukang palaknya manggil gue "Eh mas, sedekah walaupun hanya receh, nanti mas tambah unyu lho~" terus dia ngedepin matanya gitu. YA ALLAH PENGAMENNYA HOMBRENG GELII! Akhirnya daripada si tukang palak maho itu ngedip-ngedip mulu, gue kasih aja deh 2000, untung dia langsung pergi. Si Lay di sebelah gue malah ngakak, begitu juga penumpang lainnya, bahkan supirnya sampe keselek asap rokok gara-gara ikut ngetawain gue(kualat). Hanjir, gue jadi trauma naik angkot-_-.

.

.

"Woy, kok baru dateng sih? Yang lain udah parada dateng tuh!" Kai langsung ngebukain pintu depan rumahnya begitu gue sama Lay udah nyampe. Rumahnya Kai itu gede banget, halamannya kayak setengahnya halaman Gedung Sate (lebay ah ga segitunya), di rumahnya penuh dengan guci-guci juga lukisan-lukisan mahal(walaupun gue nggak ngerti padahal cuman gambar benang kusut dan kotak-kotak doang harganya bisa sampe puluhan juta, gue juga bisa kali gambar kayak gitu), walaupun rumahnya cuman 2 lantai, tapi bo luas bangeeet, udah lagi furniturnya yang emas-emas silau gitu deh, ditambah ada awetan beruang, srigala, sama rusa(hiks jahat) segala, terus peralatan RT-nya pun udah canggih-canggih, di setiap kamar ada TV LCD, kasurnya aja harganya sampe puluhan juta, oh tak lupa ada kolam renang di belakang. Tajir banget kan si Kai? Tapi tetep we teu boga pulsa, teu modal.

Oke, Kai emang dari keluarga tajir sih. Kakeknya bekas pejabat, Ayahnya diplomat plus direktur hotel ternama di Seoul, Ibunya pernah jadi pengacara tapi udah berhenti, kakak perempuannya yang paling tua udah nikah, dia kerja di bidang bisnis dan sukses, kakak perempuannya yang satu lagi masih kuliah tingkat dua di ITB(?). Latar belakang keluarga Kai emang hebat banget, tapi entah kenapa Kainya kok hina banget ya? Anak bungsu sih jadi paling diogo(dimanja)-_-.

Tapi, walaupun rumahnya luas, keluarga Kai nggak nyewa pembantu, ngape? Soalnya setiap pembantu yang kerja disana pada nggak betah—gara-gara Kai yang sikapnya seenak jidat dan manjanya nggak ketulungan. Paling ada supir, tapi supirnya juga nggak nginep. Akhirnya, orang tua Kai juga mutusin Kai hidup mandiri aja, lagi pula Ibunya udah nggak kerja (walaupun masih tetep jadi Pengacara—Pengangguran Banyak Acara: arisan, _shopping_, dan jalan-jalan). Tetehnya Kai yang satu lagi juga masih suka mager di rumah. Tapi tetep aja, mungkin karena efek rumah terlalu gede dan sepi, udah lagi pake ada awetan srigala segala, kalau tiba-tiba idup gimana? Masa nanti Kai digigitin kayak keju?(baca _translate_-nya lagu _Wolf _yang korea version) Kai ngerasa takut juga, jadi kalau sendirian dia emang kebiasaan ngajak temen-temennya main ke rumah. Temen-temen yang diajak ke rumahnya Kai sih nggak keberatan, soalnya Kai punya lengkap dari Playstation 1 sampe 3, XBOX, Wii, DVD, dan lagi bisa ngojay(berenang) gratis.

"Oh tadi ada insiden pengamen yang ngegodain si Luhan dulu di angkot," kata Lay sambil nyengir, Kai langsung ngakak di depan muka gue, "WAKAKAKA! Muka lu ternyata tipe pengamen-pengamen angkot ya! Hahaha dasar anak angkot!"

"Goblok diem lu! Nanti gue nggak bantuin elu lho sama si Sehun!" ancem gue sedangkan Kai yang ngedengernya langsung masang wajah memelas, "Gu... Gue kan cuman bercanda Han, uhh jangan gitu dong~ nanti gue traktir pizza deh~ _bbuing bbuing_~"

Gue jadi mulek liat wajahnya Kai, "_Oh no more bbuing bbuing_ Jong! Itu udah basi! Nggak ada _kawaii-kyeopta_-nya tau nggak!"

"Eh dari tadi kalian ngomongin masalah apa sih? Kenapa bawa-bawa Sehun ._.?" gue sama Kai baru sadar kalau dari tadi masih ada Lay disebelah gue. Untungnya Lay itu tipe orang lemot, jadinya nggak langsung nyadar si Kai naksir Sehun, lah kalau Baekhyun yang denger? Langsung mengumbar-ngumbarkan ke sepenjuru dunia -_-.

"Emm, nggak kok Lay hehe. Udah, lu duluan aja, Chanyeol dkk parada lagi di deket kolam renang tuh! Gue mau ngomong dulu ama Luhan, masalah privasi."

Untungnya lagi, Lay itu orang menghargai privasi orang dan nggak memiliki kadar kepo berlebihan. Dia cuman ngangguk dan akhirnya pergi duluan ke arah belakang dimana kolam renang berada. Setelahnya, Kai langsung narik tangan gue, terus bisik-bisik, "Lu ngajak Sehun kan?"

"Iya, udah gue telepon kok, awalnya dia agak ragu, tapi waktu gue bilang ada anak lain juga, dia mau," kata gue dan langsung ditanggapi oleh hembusan nafas lega dari Kai.

"Terus kapan dia datengnya?"

"Mungkin bentar lagi—"

TING TONG

"—Tuh, mungkin itu Sehun," kata gue nunjuk ke arah pintu. Kai langsung sumringah, "Oh oke, Luhan lu duluan aja sono! Gue mau bukain pintu buat Bebeb Sehun~"

Gue langsung muter bola mata gue, lalu gue nahan pundak Kai sebelum dia mau pergi ke arah pintu depan. Dia kayaknya bingung gue ngenahan dia, "Ngape Han?'

"Asal lu tau aja, gue saranin kita buka pintunya berdua aja, soalnya si Sehun pasti nggak sendirian."

Kai ngangkat alis bingung, "Hah? Maksud lo?"

"Yah mungkin aja dia dianter sama Mami atau Papinya dan mungkin sama Abang—"

"OH! Kesempatan dong gue bisa ketemu sama calon mertua dan kakak ipar AKAKAKAK! Udahlah Han, tenang, gue pasti bakal membuat imej baik di depan ortu atau kakaknya Sehun!" Bukannya ngedengerin gue, dia malah ngacir dengan semangat buat bukain pintu depan. Heuh, padahal harusnya dia dengerin gue dulu! Yaudahlah gue ngikutin si Kai aja dulu, terus gue sembunyi dibalik guci gede yang ada di deket pintu depan.

Gue liat si Kai rapiin baju sama rambutnya dulu, terus nyium nafasnya, kayaknya dia baru nyadar kalau dia dari tadi nafasnya bau jengkol-_-, dia nyemprotin parfum dulu ke mulutnya, idih banget deh. Setelahnya, dia buka pintu rumahnya dengan menampilkan senyum manis. Awalnya dia pasti ngira bakal langsung liat Sehun lagi berdiri malu-malu di depannya—tapi bukannya mendapati Sehun di depannya, dia malah langsung kaget begitu ada cowok tinggi dengan muka sangar natep dia tajem.

Itu Semi(?), kakaknya Sehun.

Semi langsung ngeanalisis Kai dari rambut hingga kepala, setelahnya dia natep tajem tepat ke matanya Kai. Kai langsung bergidik takut.

"Jadi elu yang namanya Kai?" ujar Semi tajem masih sambil ngenatap Kai seperti seekor kecoa.

"I—iya Kak..." jawab Kai ragu-ragu sambil merinding.

Setelahnya gue ngintip lagi, di belakang Semi ada Sehun berdiri disana, ngeliatin Kai kayak yang kasian diintimidasi sama Kakak terayangnya itu. Oh ya, gue kasih tahu dulu ya, Sehun itu anak kesayangan seluruh keluarganya, Papi Mami sama Abangnya tuh _overprotectiveee _banget ama Sehun, apalagi Abangnya, pokoknya Semi tuh nggak suka kalau ada anak yang berani-berani ngedeketin Sehun—apalagi kayaknya Sehun pernah cerita ke Semi kalau Kai nembak dia, soalnya Semi selalu maksa dicurhatin sama Sehun siapa aja kutu kupret yang berani-berani ganggu adik unyunya itu.

"Heh, denger ya pesek," Semi nunjuk-nunjuk kearah hidungnya Kai, "Gue nggak peduli walaupun lu tuh anak tajir ya. Gue pernah denger dari Sehun kalau lu pernah ngerepotin dia. Oh gue tau adik gue emang unyu, tapi denger ya, jangan berani-berani elu deketin dan macem-macem sama _My beloved little brother_ ya! Kalau nggak—"

Gue nahan ketawa begitu Kai neguk ludah sambil merinding disko.

"Idung lu bukan pesek lagi—tapi bakal ilang kayak idungnya Michael Jackson!" Semi langsung ngeneken idung Kai pake telunjuknya, Kai cuman ngangguk-ngangguk sambil keringet dingin, kayak anak yang lagi dibentakin pas MOS.

Gue jadi agak nggak tega sama si Kai, akhirnya gue keluar dari balik guci. "Ehem, halo Kak Semi."

Semi, yang udah hapal sama suara gue, langsung ngalihin pandangannya ke arah gue. Mukanya yang awalnya sangar-sangar masam berubah jadi senyuman ramah, dia nyapa balik aku, "Oh! Adik ipar! Lu dateng juga! Sukur deh, kalau ada Luhan gue nggak khawatir!"

Gue cuman ngangguk-ngangguk doang sambil senyum simpul, gue emang sering dipanggil Semi sebagai 'adik ipar', padahal gue juga nggak mau-_-. Kai cuman mangap sambil masang wajah nggak percaya gue dapet sambutan hangat dari Semi, sedangkan dia dapet sambutan layaknya seekor tikus got.

"Luhan-_hyung_!" Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Semi langsung ngacir kearah gue dan langsung meluk, gue cuman ketawa sambil bales meluk aja.

"Oke, Luhan, tolong ya jagain Sehun dari makluk ini," Semi nunjuk ke arah Kai, "udah ya, _Hyung_ pulang ya Sehunnie~ Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon _Hyung_ aja ya! Dan kalau si Kai pesek item ini berani-berani ama kamu, _Hyung_ bakal patahin idungnya! _Bye bye_! _Saranghae_ muach!" Semi langsung tebar _kiss bye_ ke arah Sehun, Sehun langsung ngangguk dan bales _kiss bye_-an kakaknya itu "_Tharanghae_ juga _Hyung_ ^^!"

Akhirnya Semi pulang dengan mobil Freed_-_nya. Setelah Semi pulang, Kai cuman bisa matung aja, dia kayaknya_ shock_ sama kesangaran kakaknya Sehun. Padahal udah gue bilang jangan buka pintu sendiri, kan kalau ada gue mungkin si Semi nggak bakal sesangar tadi. Gue langsung kasih tau Sehun pergi duluan aja ke kolam renang, Sehun pun ngangguk dan berlalu. Gue pun nyolek Kai yang dari tadi udah kayak awetan manusia.

"Woy, Kai, kaget ya kakaknya si Sehun sangar? Wkwk, waktu gue mau jelasin elu seenaknya aja ngacir nggak dengerin dulu."

"Sumpah Han, kakaknya sangar banget! Gimana Bokapnya!? Haduuh, belum apa-apa imej gue udah jelek lagi di mata Abangnya, argggh! Udah lagi kayaknya elu udah bener-bener dapet restu dari kakaknya, sialan lu! Ceunah cuman temen doang, kenapa dia manggil elu 'adik ipar'! Dasar pengkhianat!"

"Jangan salahin gue juga napa. Itu si Kak Semi aja yang seenaknya manggil gue 'adik ipar', gue juga nggak mau aslinya geli-_-. Udah ah, mending kita ke kolam renang aja, gue mau ngojay nih hareudang (panas)!"

Akhirnya gue bareng Kai pergi ke kolam renang, disana gue bisa liat Chanyeol, Tao, bareng Chen lagi asyik berenang, sedangkan di pinggir kolam ada _Team Bottom_ (BaekSoo) cuman nyemplungin kakinya doang di kolam sambil ngobrol-ngobrol. Hehe, gue jadi punya ide jail. Gue ngendap-ngendap ke deket BaekSoo, kayaknya mereka lagi asyik ngegosip, denger-denger si Baek lagi ngegosipin Pak Eunhyuk, guru bilogi, yang katanya dirumorin mau nikah sama anak kelas kita Jieun (IU), haduh dasar nih anak, itu gosip jaman kapan dah masih diomongin -_-.

Kayaknya Kyungsoo nyadar gue udah ada di belakang mereka, gue ngeisyaratin dia buat diem, dia cuman senyum doang, terus kembali ngobrol bareng Baek. Lalu gue pun perlahan ngedeketin tangan gue ke pundak si Bebek, terus waktu gue mau dorong dia—

BYUURR

"WAKH SIALAN LU BEK! BAJU GUE JADI BASAH KAN MONYOOONG!"

"HAHAHA MAKANYA JANGAN BERANI-BERANI AMA GUE GEBLEK! Gue udah nyadar dari tadi lu udah disini, emang gue nggak tau apa akal busuk elu ke gue? Rasain tuh basah semuanya BASAAAH!"

Oke, pada akhirnya rencana ngenyeburin si Baekhyun gagal, malah gue yang diceburin ama dia. Gila tuh anak cepet banget reaksinya, waktu gue hampir ngedorong dia, eh dia langsung narik tangen gue dan akhirnya gue kecebur dong ergh sialan. Baju gue jadi basah deh ah, padahal baju baru yang kemarin dibeliin Mama di Tegalega, huh benci gue ama Baekhyun.

Bukannya nolongin, Chanyeol, Tao, sama Chen malah ikutan ngakak dan ikut nyiprat-nyipratin air ke gue, heeuh dasar reseee! Akhirnya gue pun naik ke atas dulu terus ngelepas _t-shirt _dan celana jeans gue, gue lemaparin ke muka Baekhyun yang lagi ngakak. Gue pun cuman pake boxer doang.

"Cieee seksi nih Han cuiit cuiit!" teriak Chanyeol sambil siul-siul genit, gue geli sendiri, "Getek ih sumpah, sesama cowok ini napa sih biasa aja kali beul -_-."

"Yaudah berenang aja yuk, biarin pake boxer doang! Lu pake kolor kan dalemnya?" sekarang giliran si Chen ngomong, uh maaf ya kalau kata-katanya frontal, biasalah anak cowok semua disini wkwk.

"Iye-iye, gue berenang sekarang, eh _btw_ mana Lay sama Sehun?" tanya gue celingak-celinguk nyariin Lay sama Sehun.

"Oh Lay, dia tadi katanya ke toilet, kalau Sehun dia mau ganti baju dulu buat bere—"

"HUWAAAAAAAAA JONGIN METHUUUUUUUUUM!" semua orang langsung ngenengok ke arah suara teriak itu berasal, omaigad itu suaranya Sehun. SI KAI NGAPAIN SEHUN DAH?! Gue yang khawatir langsung pergi ke arah ke tempat ganti baju, dan disana ada Sehun yang lempar-lempar sabun ke arah Kai sambil nutupin badannya pake handuk.

"NG—NGGAK KOK SEHUNNIE! GUE NGGAK MAKSUD NGINTIP ELU! TADI GUE JUGA MAU GANTI BAJU TAPI LIAT ELU NGGAK PAKE APA-APA BIKIN GUE JADI _SPEECHLESS_!" teriak Kai memberi penjelasan sama Sehun.

"SAMA AJA AH! METHUM METHUM! HUWAAAAAAA LUHAN-_HYUUUUUNG_!" Sehun langsung ngacir ke arah gue sambil meluk gue. Gue cuman nenangin dia doang.

"Hikth hikth, Luhan-_hyung _aku malu! Kai ngeliat badan aku telanjang! Huweee padahal yang pernah liat thelain Mami Papi dan Themi-_hyung_ cuman Luhan-_hyung _doang!" Sehun dengan frontalnya kalau gue udah pernah liat badannya telanjang, iya gue emang pernah liat, tapi itu juga udah lama banget, aduh dasar si Sehun ini.

Hah aneh-aneh aja, belum selesai masalah KrAyHo, SeKai pake kebawa-bawa segala. Selanjutnya apa? Chen bareng Hyorin SISTAR?

.

.

"Ah capek berenang nih gue!" kata gue duduk di kursi deket pinggir kolam bareng Lay sama BaekSoo. Ternyata Lay nggak ikut berenang, dengan alasan lupa bawa baju renang—eh bukan, lupa kalau rumahnya Kai ada kolam renangnya, haduh nih anak emang gampang lupa, padahal main di rumah Kai udah keseratus berapa kali.

"Eh kalau lu berdua kenapa nggak ikut berenang?" tanya gue ke BaekSoo.

"Sieun belang ah, males," ujar Baekhyun, gue nyibir, "Elah centil lu ah, cowok bukan sih."

"ENAK AJA! Gini-gini gue juga bisa Hapkido! Mau gue ceburin lu ke kolam lintah aja sekalian?"

Gue nggak ngehirauin Baekhyun, dia merasa dikacangin dan langsung ngedumel, gue balik ke Kyungsoo, "Kalau elu Soo?"

"Em, lagi nggak _mood _aja," ujar Kyungsoo singkat.

Gue cuman ngangguk-ngangguk doang, gue liat ke arah kolam ada Sehun yang lagi main sama Tao, pokoknya si Sehun berusaha menghindar dari Kai deh. Sementara Kai berenang gaya anjing ngikutin anjing peliharaannya Monggu, Chen ketawa-ketawa aja ngeliatin si Kai. Dan setelahnya, gue liat Chanyeol keluar dari kolam renang, dia nyemperin kita, dia ngomong ke Baekhyun.

"Baek, tolong dong itu handuk gue yang ngegantung di kursi belakangnya Kyungsoo," ujar Chanyeol minta bantuan Baekhyun.

"Mintanya ama Kyungsoo aja langsung rempong amat," gue ngeliat si Baekhyun kayak yang menyeringai gitu, dan tiba-tiba muka Chanyeol sama Kyungsoo—kalau gue nggak salah liat—jadi merah.

NAH LHO KAN ADA YANG BARU LAGI.

"Emm, Kyungsoo, bisa ehm, tolongin handuk gue?" tanya Chanyeol malu-malu gitu deh sambil garuk-garuk tengkuk belakangnya, Kyungsoo cuman ngasihin handuknya ke Chanyeol tanpa ngomong apa-apa, setelahnya Chanyeol ngomong "_thanks_" dan dia pun beranjak dari kita.

"Lho, kok tadi muka Chanyeol jadi merah ya? Demam?" tanya Lay dengan muka datarnya, duh nih anak lemot amat sih-_-.

"Wakakak, gimana ya? Soo, gapapa nih gue ceritain ke mereka berdua?" Baekhyun ketawa setelahnya nanya ke Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo cuman ngangguk, "Sok aja sih, tapi jangan bilang-bilang ke yang lain ya!"

"Emang kenapa?" tanya gue mulai kepo.

"Chanyeol nembak Kyungsoo seminggu yang lalu tapi ditolak," jelas Baekhyun singkat, padat, dan jelas. Lay yang baru ngeh langsung masang wajah ('O') sambil berguman "oh pantesan..."

Gue cuman ngangguk doang, jadi Chanyeol suka Kyungsoo toh, tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo suka sama Ketos Suho—hehe ngarang gue, tapi setahu gue waktu ngeliat gerak-gerik Kyungsoo pas pertandingan basket dia kayaknya ngeceng Suho. Tapi Suho naksir Lay dan selain itu Kris juga naksir Lay.

Anjir sinetron.

Hah, ujung-ujungnya tetep aja kebawa sama kisanya KrAyHo, lagi-lagi gue jadi inget gimana nasib video-video aib gue di tangan Kris sekarang, huft, kenapa ya gue jadi ngingetin si Kris mulu?

Haha, nggak kok nggak Han, Kris cuman orang hina yang ngeguna-gunain lu buat deket ama Lay. Nggak lebih. _So_, nggak usah pake inget-inget dia terus.

Gue natep ke arah Lay, wajahnya yang cilepeung itu bikin gue masih nggak percaya ada dua orang yang ngeceng ama dia. Gue harus mikir gimana caranya Lay bisa deket ama Kris, mau nggak mau, soalnya nyawa gue juga dipertaruhkan. Jadi, untuk Ketos Suho, maafin gue ya, gue nggak bisa biarin elu dapetin Yixing—dan Yixing, lu juga nggak boleh jadian sama Suho, walaupun misalnya elu suka sama dia.

.

.

tbc.

.

.

**A/n:** AWOOO~ hey readers, aku kembali lagi bawa update-an ff ini hihihi. Ceritanya makin rieut ya ._.? Udah lagi aku tambahin lagi ChanSoo disini akwkak, ChanSoo lagi heboh-hebohnya soalnya, aku jadi kangen BaekYeol lho, banget, tapi entah kenapa nggak kutulis BaekYeol disini, kayaknya kurang pas aja gitu ehehehe.

Awalnya aku nggak kepikiran bakal ada KrisHan lho ._. tapi karena ada yang ngomongin jadi kepikiran juga kan... Hehe dan jadilah kayak di chapter ini! Akhirnya gimana? Nggak tau saya juga-_-. Mungkin pada akhirnya mereka juga tetep berakhir sebagai jomblo aish.

Dan em, kayaknya chapter ini bacotnya banyak pisan, maaf ya. Oh ya, soalnya nama kakaknya Sehun, aku bingung dan asal aja namain dia Semi, sebenernya itu nama kakak kelasku, temenku ada yang ngeceng ama dia haha. Kalau pake orang Korea lain aku bingung siapa, terus aku nggak jago bikin nama orang Korea, yaudah jadilah Semi .-.

Balesan ripiu :*

13ginger : iya Kris lu udah punya panda masih aja mainin unicorn, terus sekarang mainin rusa, dasar playboy! Iya ya berkat Yongguk sih intinya Sehun nyetak skor, Yongguk lawak banget sih soalnya pas make topi pikachu, hihi. Makasih reviewnya :*

Imeelia : wah pacaran ama 22nya? Maruk ah, da authornya juga mau satu atuh :(, hehe makasih reviewnya ya :*

haexhyuk : hehe ini udah ASAP nggak? Wkwkwk Sulay nggak yaaa hehe, makasih reviewnya :*

mitatitu : Kris ngancem si Lulu, jahat ya gila. Iya Sehun kejem banget ya ama Kai :(. Haha maaf ya kalau banyak kata yang nggak dimengerti, biasalah sundanese hehe, sekarang ada kata-kata B. Sunda yang dikurungin B. Indo-nya kok, biar ga bingung2 amat hehe, makasih ya reviewnya :*

Manchungi98 : iya teasernya emang lawak, Mvnya tapi keren yaa, apalagi kalau ada drama versionnya tuh #etdah. Pairing terserah aku? Kalau aku sama Luhan jadinya gapapa? /plak. Makasih ya reviewnya :*

yeye : emm ya kita liat nanti ya, tapi kayaknya TaoRis agak dipertanyakan(?) keberadaannya hehe/plak, hehe makasih ya reviewnya :*

DevilFujoshi : tidak! Pokoknya Lay milik aku seorang!11 /plak, hehe makasih reviewnya :*

Istrinya Sooman : suamimu sedang menghitung duit-_-. Makasih ya reviewnya :*

Tania3424 : iya cie banget yaa, pingin kayak Lay ;(, ehehe makasih ya reviewnya :*

MagnaeDevilPanda : hahaha kemungkinan besar crack pair, wakakak kayaknya mereka juga bakalan jadi jones juga karena author sendiri bingung akhirnya bakal gimana(?) iya ih kamu kemana aja exo udah comeback tuhh, heu heu, makasih ya reviewnya :*

hsd02 : Laynya masih dilema sama kayak author hehe '3')/ Luhan peka koook, Sehun cepirit aja peka ._. /plak. SuDO-nya belum ada tapi malah ada ChanSoo ;w; /nihauthorgimanasih. Sebenernya ga kepikiran KrisLu, eh malah jadi kepikiran karena review2 bilang begitu hehe. Hehe semoga di chapter ini typonya berkurang ;w;, makasih ya reviewnyaa :*

JungJunHyun : author masih bingung ._., kayaknya Tao bakalan sama author deh em /plakdes. Mungkin Tao sama Baek kali ya hahaha masih gelap ding gatau .-. /authorlabil, makasih ya reviewnyaa :*

ItsChoiDesy : hehe keep calm and stay absurd ._.b. makasih ya reviewnyaa :*

Lyncth : chapter ini udah cukup panjang kan hehe? (karena banyak bacotnya) akhirnya masih gelaaap hehe, makasih ya reviewnyaa :*

ayy88fish : iya teasernya lawak, mvnya kereen, tapi drama versionnya gelap(?). ihh makasih ya udah di-fav ;w; maaf ya kemungkinan ada TaoRis kayaknya kecil :( hehe ini lanjutannya yaa, makasih reviewnyaa :*

Guest : haha nggak makin garing ya .-., author nyadar kalau sebenernya author teh garing =w=, ih emang kamu aja yang mau, aku juga mau ehehehe. Makasih ya reviewnya :*

cn-red : wakaka, syukur kalau suka, hehe bakal jadi kray nggak ya? Hehe kita liat aja nanti ya ;), makasih ya reviewnya :*

sasuke. gmpaselleh : sebenernya temanya nggak diangkat dari xoxo soalnya aku udah mikirin ide ceritanya sebelum xoxo keluar, eh tapi malah mirip deh wkwk. Iya disini emang ooc semua biar rame hehe, kucingnya udah ngongong "kudet-kudet" belum :p? Hehe makasih ya reviewnya :*

L. Kim Roses : kyaaa myungsoo review cerita aku ;w; /plak. Haha iya dong fanchantnya sm'15 emang keren, sayangnya tetep aja si Kai gagal dapetin Sehunnienya :P. Amin, semoga dia ngecover Kangen Band juga jadi kenyataan, hahaha iya Kris cocok jadi tokoh antogonis. Makasih ya reviewnya :*

chenma : WADUUH JADI MAUNYA APA DONG :( WKWKWK SAYA JUGA CINTA KRISUHO. Makasih ya reviewnya :*

Riyoung Kim : ini lanjutannyaaa, makasih ya reviewnya :*

XingLay97 : haha, iya deh, author nggak galau lagi deh :'), makasih ya reviewnya :*

Huft ya itu balesan reviewnya, seneng deh yang review makin banyak, semoga chapter ini juga yang review banyak, tapi aku nggak maksa kok, kalian baca pun aku udah seneng ;v;

Oke, makasih ya semoga mv drama versionnya WOLF cepet keluar (kalo ada) wakakakak, ah saranghaeyow :-*


	4. Malem Minggu Ijo Lumut

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything_  
Warning: terlalu absurd untuk dibaca haha, kayaknya bakal banyak crack pairing muncul—dan kayaknya, gue masih tetep jomblo #heh  
Pairing: _Kray/Sulay, slight! SeKai, HunHan, SuDO, ChanSoo, and others will come out(?)  
__**A/n:**__ Aku kurang tahu, tapi sepertinya chapter ini bakal garing banget -_-" maaf ya .-._

_enjoy!_

_Chapter 4_

.

.

"Nying, gue nggak ngerti sama sekali stoikiometri!"

"Nanti kalau gue punya anak kembar 3, gue namain Alkana, Alkena, dan Alkuna ah~"

"Reaksi autoredoks tuh gimana Ya Allah?"

"Woles weh da aing mah saukur gumpalan molekul ion poliatomik."

"Da aku teh nggak mau jadi tukang obat atuh ya kenapa harus belajar kimia :(."

Begitulah keadaan yang terjadi di kamar Kai, oh ya gue lupa kasih tahu, setelah kita berenang tadi, ternyata benar jadwal setelahnya adalah kita belajar buat UKK minggu depan. Tapi ya ginilah keadaannya kalo belajar bareng, bukannya belajar, malah ribut berjamaah. Jadwal hari pertama UKK kita itu kimia dan sosiologi, hari pertama aja udah kimia lagi buset dah -_-.

"Aduh buset gue belum hapal sistem periodik demi apa, hapal jadwal _period_ gue juga kagak!" ujar Chen sambil ngipas-ngipas kertas bergambar tabel sistem periodik.

"Goblok elu cowok kagak menstruasi!" ujar Chanyeol sambil ngakak setelahnya. Sumpah suara ngakaknya Chanyeol serem banget, kayak Om-om mesum yang ada di film porno gitu. Eh, nggak kok, gue nggak pernah nonton film porno! Gue kan masih polos suci gitu #HALAH #mastrubasi aja udah pernah #EH.

"Ah, gandeng kalian! Katanya parada mau masuk IPA, belajarnya yang serius dong!" Baekhyun teriak dengan suara cempreng yang bikin semuanya langsung diem sedetik, terus ribut lagi. Si Baekhyun ini emang pinter sih, dia masuk 5 besar di kelas, PR-nya juga paling sering gue contek seperti di chapter sebelumnya.

"Ceuk saha, gue mah mau IPS da," ujar Chen, "Gue juga," tambah Kyungsoo.

"HAH KYUNGSOO!? Lu kan pinter kok mau ke IPS?!" tanya Baekhyun kaget, "Nanti kita nggak sekelas dooong huweee!"

"Ya gapapa dong Bek, emang kalau IPS buat yang bego doang-_-? Gue kan pingin masuk psikolog ngapain capek-capek di IPA," jelas Kyungsoo terus ngambil buku sosiologi, "Udah kalian belajar kimia aja gue mau belajar sosio."

"Widiiih bijak lu Soo! Hidup anak IPS! IPS! IPS!" Chen langsung ngelempar buku kimia yang dia pegang terus ngangkat tangannya sama tangan Kyungsoo.

"Lu sendiri mau masuk apa pas kuliah Chen? Hukum? Ekonomi?" tanya gue dan Chen cuman senyum, "Nggak tau sih gue juga, sebenernya gue cuman mau nyante doang ehehehehe..."

Sekarang kita bisa liat mana yang sungguh-sungguh mau masuk IPS sama yang cuman mau nyante doang.

"AH UDAHLAH!" nggak ada angin nggak ada kentut, Kai ngebanting buku kimia edisi Erlangga yang dia pegang, semua langsung mingkem. "Lagian UKK-nya juga mulai masih hari Kamis, ngapain sih kita belajar waktu malem Minggu kayak gini, _you know_ anak lain pada _hang out_ dan nge_date_ di taman malem, udah deh woles aja, kita main aja yuuk!"

"Emang siapa sih yang ngajakin kita kesini dengan alesan belajar buat UKK, elu kan?" Kyungsoo nyeletuk sambil masang wajah -_-, sedangkan Kai cuman nyengir watados. "Ya gapapa dong Morgan, lu juga males kan aslinya belajar? Udah kita main aja yuk!" setelah Kai selesai bicara, Kyungsoo masang wajah kayak_ emang-masih-usum-manggil-gue-Morgan?_

"Eh cengos banget sih lu Kai, tapi iya sih gue juga males, apalagi kalian dari tadi gue ajarin bukannya ngerti malah bengong kayak anak kuda," ujar Baekhyun.

"Yaudah sekarang kita singkirin aja buku-bukunya," dengan nggak tau malunya Chanyeol ngegusur semua buku yang ada di meja ke bawah, terus tiba-tiba dia udah nyimpen papan monopoly di atas meja, "kita maen monopoly aja yok!"

Sebelum semuanya siap-siap ngambil pion monopoly, Kai langsung ngelempar papan monopoly itu entah kemana tiba-tiba nyosor ke dahinya Chen yang kotak itu, semua teriak protes, terus ngelemparin Kai pake pion-pion dan juga dadu-dadunya.

"Ngape sih Kai? Dari tadi elu kerjanya ngerese mulu! Jangan mentang-mentang ini rumah elu, elu bisa berbuat seenak pantat lo ya!" teriak Baekhyun ke Kai sambil mukul-mukul pantat Kai. Baekhyun emang suka banget mukul-mukul pantat orang, nggak lagi seneng nggak lagi kesel, dia punya kelainan mungkin.

"Hanjir Bek, genit lo! Denger ya, setiap kali gue main monopoly, pasti gue selalu jadi yang paling miskin, gue yang selalu dililit utang!" teriak Kai langsung ke telinga Baekhyun, untung suara Kai nggak cempreng-cempreng amat, kalau Chen yang teriak, bukan ke THT lagi, Baekhyun udah jadi tuli.

"Ya emang sih dari tampang elu, elu emang cocok jadi yang paling merana," ceplos Lay dengan datar yang langsung dihadiahi _glare _dari Kai.

"Masalahnya bukan itu, tapi gue trauma main monopoly! Teteh-teteh gue dulu suka nyuruh gue buat nyium Mang Kokok(tukang kebun) kalo misalnya gue kalah! Ditambah setelah gue nyium Mang Kokok, si Mang Kokok suka senyam-senyum ke arah gue gitu, ARGHH! GELI TAU NGGAK GELIIIIIIII! Kalian pernah nggak sih nyium emang-emang terus setelahnya dihantui sama senyumannya!? NGGAK KAN? DAN RASANYA GELI GETEK HINA KECAMPUR DUNIA AKHERAT!" teriak Kai frustasi sekalian curhat soal monopoly, teteh-tetehnya, dan Mang Kokok. Gue nggak tau kalau masa lalu Kai sebegitu buruknya.

"Heh, Kai , gue ngerti kok perasaan elu, baru aja tadi gue digodain sama pengamen di angkot -_-," ujar gue buat bikin si Kai mingkem, asli dia teriak-teriak gitu gandeng.

"TAPI KAN ITU BEDA HAN! Elu cuman ketemu sekali doang sama si pengamen maho itu! NAH GUE HAMPIR TIAP HARI KETEMU! Untung aja tuh emang-emang udah berhenti 2 tahun lalu! HIYY, gue jadi merinding sendiri!" bukannya diem sih Kai ini malah makin tambah gandeng, pingin banget dah gue sumpel mulutnya pake jengkol basi.

"Yaudahlah Kai, kita bukan teteh-teteh lu ini, gue juga nggak bakal nyuruh elu nyium Mang Kokok kok," ujar Tao sambil masang wajah -_-, oke semua orang yang disini emang cuman bisa masang wajah -_- ngeliat tingkah laku si pemilik rumah, kecuali Sehun yang emang pada dasarnya bentuk wajahnya udah begitu.

"Tapi, tapi... tetep aja ah gamau! Udahlah masih banyak kegiatan yang lebih rame, maen Wii aja yuuk!" ujar Kai lalu berjalan menuju TV-nya dan mengambil Wii-nya.

Karena nggak ada kegiatan juga, anak lain pun ikut main Wii. Chayeol, Kai, sama Chen lagi asyik main _Wii Sports_, gue ikut sempet main tapi lama-lama bosen juga. Sekarang Chanyeol sama Kai lagi main tinju, awalnya mereka cuman tinju di gamenya doang, tapi mungkin karena terlalu menghayati, Chanyeol pun nonjok kepalanya Kai secara tiba-tiba(?), Kai yang nggak terima pun ikut bales tonjokan Chanyeol. Setelahnya mereka pun saling pukul-pukulan dan jambak-jambakan—elah berantem asli-_-.

Untuk menghentikan pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Kai, Chen pun ngeganti gamenya jadi _Cooking Mama_. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teriak, dia langsung nyamperin dan ikut main. Oh iya gue lupa si Kyungsoo suka masak, dasar emak-emak.

Sementara Kyungsoo sama Chen asyik main _Cooking Mama_, gue liat seperti biasa Baekhyun sama Tao lagi ngegosip, terus kadang _take a selca _gitu yang nanti di_upload_ ke Instagram—tipikal remaja-remaja cewek. Gue takut si Tao keseringan gaul sama Baekhyun jadi ikut ketuleran centil, Tao kan cowok sejati (walau cengeng). Yah, Baekhyun memang ahli mencemari jiwa lelaki jantan(?)

Sementara itu, gue, Lay, sama Sehun cuman duduk-duduk doang ngeliat anak-anak yang lagi asyik main Wii. Gue duduk di antara Lay sama Sehun. Sehun duduk sambil nyenderin kepalanya di pundak gue, juga meluk-meluk tangan gue, kayaknya dia lagi bosen. Kalau Lay cuman diem merhatiin telor mata sapi yang lagi dimasak sama Kyungsoo di layar TV sambil mangap, terus tanpa sadar ada iler jatuh, kayaknya dia laper.

"Woy Lay, jangan mangap gitu, nanti ada laler masuk atau tai kotok jatuh gimana," kata gue sambil nutup rahangnya yang kebuka lebar.

Dia langsung noleh ke gue, "Han, lu nyadar diri dulu dong, lu tuh lebih sering mangap, dan dari tadi elu juga mangap tau gak? Nggak nyadar ya lu?"

Gue langsung mingkem, bener juga kata Lay, dari tadi gue juga mangap, bahkan lebih lebar dari Lay. Haha, malu, kadang gue nggak sadar kebiasaan gue sendiri, padahal udah banyak yang nyindir ke gue kalau misalnya gue lagi ngakak, "Han, itu Han rahang lu mau jatuh Han awas!"

Edan, gue jadi kesel sendiri nginget soal rahang. Biar aja deh, itu tandanya rahang gue lebih fleksibel dibanding rahang orang pada umumnya #TerserahEluLahHan.

Gue mulai bosen, rasanya nggak ada kegiatan lain yang gue lakuin selain ngeliatin anak-anak lain main Wii. Di sebelah gue, Sehun udah bobo, dia tidur di paha gue, gue pindahin kepalanya ke pahanya Lay—lucunya si Lay keasikan melamun sampe nggak nyadar kepalanya Sehun udah bertengger di pahanya.

Setelahnya gue menjelajahi kamar Kai yang cukup luas itu. Kamarnya Kai itu agak berantakan sih—enggak sih bukan agak lagi, tapi sangat pabalatak. Contohnya aja banyak baju sampe celana dalem tersebar dimana-mana, udah lagi komik sama buku pelajaran udah tergeletak aja gitu di lantai ke campur aduk, bungkus makanan dari Lays sampe Goriorio berserakan di lantai, terus lucunya bahkan sampe ada BH lho di kamarnya Kai—alibinya sih itu punya tetehnya, tapi ngapain juga BH tetehnya nongkrong di kamarnya, dasar geje, atau gue harus mempertanyakan jenis kelamin si Kai? Karena Kai seorang otaku, di tembok kamarnya juga banyak tertempel poster-poster anime dari _Detective Conan, Bleach, One Piece, Kuroshitsuji, Chibi Maruko-chan, Power Ranger, Ultraman Cosmos, Goban si Manusia tapi Robot,_ sampai _Tokyo Mew Mew, Mermaid Melody, Pretty Cure,_ juga _Sailor Moon_ (oke gue simpulin sih dia suka sama superhero cewek berbaju minim). Selain itu dia juga majang posternya JKT48 besaaaar bangeet. Gue bisa tebak biasnya pasti Nabilah sama Melody—soalnya ada gambar lope-lope pake bulpen warna pink di antara mereka.

Setelah menelusuri tembok kamarnya Kai, gue pun dengan sembrono coba ngoprek meja sama rak bukunya Kai. Koleksi komiknya Kai lumayan banyak juga, gue juga nggak nyangka dia hobi ngoleksi _Nakayoshi gress!_ sama kayak gue—eh. Aduh jadi kangen juga jaman SD gue tuker-tukeran minjem komik sama temen-temen cewek gue... Terus komik gue juga pernah disita sama guru gara-gara dikira itu komik porno... Hm, kangennya... Oh, oke udah selesai nostalgianya. Akhirnya gue oprek rak bukunya lagi, coba nyari komik yang rame. Dan yah lucunya gue malah nemuin kumpulan komik hentai dan majalah Model Victoria's Secret juga majalah Playboy—EH LHO TUNGGU.

Gue langsung ngeliat nggak percaya bahwa Jongin ngoleksi yang ginian. Mungkin BH yang tadi tuh bonus majalah Victoria's Secret, begitu gue pandang juga ada labelnya sama sih wkwk, eh emang kalau beli majalahnya dapet bonus BH ya? Tau ah, gue kan cowok alim bin _innocent_, mana tau soal gituan.

"Han, ngapain lu?" gue langsung tersentak begitu Baekhyun sama Tao tiba-tiba nyamperin gue, "baca apaan lu—WADUH ITU APAAN KUMPULAN KOMIK HENTAI?!"

Gue udah tau pada dasarnya si Bacon itu emang perwujudan manusia dari klakson truk sampah. Kai, yang asyik modus ke Kyungsoo diajarin masak di _Cooking Mama_, langsung noleh dengan cepat ke arah gue sama BaekTao dan pergi ninggalin Kyungsoo, dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung ngegantiin posisi modusnya Kai. Dengan satu kedipan mata tau-taunya si Kai udah di depan kita aja, entah dia emang jin atau punya kekuatan teleport

Dengan sigap Kai langsung ngenyambar komik-komik hentai yang gue pegang, begitu juga majalah-majalah Victoria's Secret dan Playboynya. Tapi sebelum Kai sempet nyembunyiin koleksi pornonya ke dus, Tao sama Baekhyun langsung maen nyambar majalah-majalah pornonya Kai, mereka ngakak, terus teriak-teriak, "WADUH KAI GUE BARU TAHU ELU SUKA YANG GINIAN!"

"BIARIN AJA NORMAL KALE! NGAKU AJA LU SENDIRI JUGA SUKA NYIMPEN KUMPULAN FOTONYA NIKITA MIRZANI DI FOLDER LAPTOP ELO!" maksudnya Kai sih neriakin ke Baekhyun sama Tao, tapi malah Lay yang langsung batuk-batuk gara-gara keselek sama ludahnya sendiri—dia ngerasa soalnya.

"Waduuuh, gue sih nyimpennya foto Ayu Azhari sih," ujar Baekhyun mengumbar aib sendiri, "tapi gue juga nggak sampe ngoleksi komik hentai tuh, dan WOW liat ini MIRANDA KERRNYA SEKSEH ABIZ BROH CUMAN PAKE CANGCUT DOANG WOW SUNGGUH MENAMBAH BIRAHI ADUUH GUE MAU KE TOILET!"

"MIRANDA KERR!?" semuanya langsung diem begitu Sehun dengan sekejab bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang melotot, persis kayak ekspresi si Bacon waktu di_mention_ sama Taeyeon pas nonton GG Tour atau Papah yang kemarin malem heboh gara-gara berita Jupe udah bebas dari penjara (JUPE _IS BACK_ *geus lama woy), "ANJIR MANA _MY BELOVED_ MIRANDA KERR?!"

Oh okey... sebenernya gue udah tahu sih kalau si Sehun itu selain seorang Beliebers dia juga _fanboy_nya Miranda Kerr. Nggak nyangka ya? Sehun yang keliahatannya polos-polos unyu di mata kalian ternyata demennya yang kayak gitu? Udahlah terima aja, mungkin di depan si Semi atau ortunya dia kayaknya lucu-lucu polos-polos gimana gitu, tapi kalau udah berhubungan sama _brand _seperti Victoria's Secret, dia langsung berubah jadi cowok mesum tingkat sejagat raya WOAH.

Dengan cepat Sehun udah di depan kita lagi. Dia langsung nyambar majalah bercover Miranda Kerr dari tangan Tao, sementara semua anak cuman ngeduplikat wajahnya Kyungsoo yang O.O.

"Se... Sehun... Lu seneng ama Miranda?" tanya Kai ragu-ragu. Sehun langsung ngangguk, "IYALAH MATHBRO! THEKTHEH GINI GIMANA KAGAK!?"

Walaupun masih cadel, sifatnya langsung berubah 270 derajat. Ngeri ya, berkepribadian ganda, temenan sama Billy si 24 wajah kali, hiyy. (*_24 wajah Billy, novel yang sering nangkring di toko buku, tentang orang berkepribadian ganda_)

"Oh, oh..." Kai cuman ber-OH ria sambil ngusap dagunya, terus dia deketin Sehun yang masih demen mandangin pahanya Miranda, "Lu suka sama Miranda doang Hun?"

"Emm, gue juga thuka thama Barbara Palvin thoalnya pernah deket thama Juthtin Bieber, gue lebih ngethip mereka daripada Jelena (Justin dan Selgom) huehehe, kalau elo?" tanya Sehun ke Kai.

Kai langsung sumringah, "Gue sih tentu aja sama _my_ bebeb Rosie Huntington, aduh tau Hun kalau menurut gue dia lebih bohay dari Miranda."

"Iya thih tapi Miranda ith the betht lah, HUEHEHHEHEHE."

"Tapi Miranda udah kawin sama si Orlando Bloom kan Hun, udah punya anak lagi!"

"Bae, gue bakal bikin dia cerai, terus nikah lagi ama gue, dan nanti bikin anak yang lebih lebih unyu daripada Flynn Bloom AWAKAKAKAK!"

"WAKAKAK, sekalian aja sama Tyra Banks lu Hun! HUAHAHAHHAA"

"Goblok, elu aja kali! Tyra ketuaan ah, gue maunya yang theger-theger dan mathih kenceng-kenceng HUAHAHAHHAA!"

"Ehahaha, jangan salah Hun, Tyra juga masih kenceng dan sekseh juga kok HAHAHHAHAAHA"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA"

Semuanya masih cengo ngeliatin dua orang yang tadi berseteru itu sekarang malah asyik ngegosipin model Victoria's Secret. Gue sendiri kagak hapal model Victoria's Secret selanjutnya siapa aja yang mereka omongin. Pokoknya mereka malah jadi asyik berdua deh sambil ketawa mesum—apa lagi Kai, dia kelihatannya berbunga-bunga banget, iyalah bisa ngobrol sama kecengan juga akhirnya—walaupun topiknya porno.

Akhirnya gue sama TaoBaek pun nyingkir dari dua _fanboy_ mesum itu. Gue akhirnya kembali duduk di sebelah Lay lagi, kembali ngeliat anak-anak lain asyik main Wii.

Lama kelamaan keliatannya Chen mulai bosen juga main Wii mulu, akhirnya ia matiin Wii-nya. Dia ngelirik Kai yang masih asyik sama Sehun.

"Oi, bobogohan mulu nih dua orang! Kai bosen nih, ngapaen yuk yang rame!" protes Chen menginterupsi kegiatan SeKai yang lagi asyik ngomentarin corak BH di majalah itu.

Sehun ngedip-ngedipin matanya, ia nengok ke arah Kai, Kai bales senyum. Tiba-tiba Sehun ngebelalakin matanya kaget, Ia langsung ngejauh dari Kai, Kai cuman natep bingung.

"THEHUN LUPA KALAU THEHUN LAGI KETHEL AMA KAI!" seperti baru sadar dari kesurupan Jin Mesum, Sehun langsung menjauh dari Kai dan pergi berlindung di belakang gue. Setelahnya gue bisa liat wajah Kai langsung suram lagi, ada _background_ hati yang kretek-kretek begitu Sehun sadar dari kesurupannya. Ternyata SeKainya gagal bersatu kawan, huhu.

"Udah woy udah, ini dua sejoli mesum dari tadi bikin masalah aja, kalian nyadar dong kalo kalian teh paling muda disini," ujar Chanyeol, KaiHun pun langsung diem, oh iya kalau diurutin disini mereka berdua emang yang paling muda, Sehun _maknae_nya, Kai pangais _maknae_nya (_pangais bungsu_=anak paling bungsu kedua).

"Iya, kalian beger belum pada saatnya, _btw_, kalian mimpi basah kelas berapa?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba sok nyambung-nyambungin, ah sama mesumnya tuh anak, padahal dia paling muda ketiga.

"Gue kelas 6 cuy," ujar Kai, yang lain ngakak, "Wakakakak, gila lu! Gue aja baru mimpi pas kelas 8!" ujar Chanyeol.

"Lu mimpinya sama siapa broh?" tanya Chen ke Chanyeol, Chanyeol mikir dulu, "Baekhyun."

"ANJIR NAJES GOBLOK! SUMPAH LU MIMPIINNYA GUE!?" Baekhyun langsung ngelempar Chanyeol pake cangcut milik Kai yang tergeletak di lantai. Chanyeol lempar balik lagi, tapi kayaknya si Bebek tuh refleksnya emang cepet, cangcutnya malah kena mukanya Kyungsoo.

"WADUH KYUNGSOO _SORRY SORRY_! GUE NGGAK SENGAJA!" Chanyeol langsung pergi ke arah Kyungsoo, ngambilin cangcut Kai yang tepat nempel di mukanya Kyungsoo. Begitu cangcutnya udah dilepas, keliatan banget muka Kyungsoo yang kayaknya udah nggak punya semangat buat hidup.

"HANJIR BAU PISAN SIA KOLOR MANEH KAI! BEKAS CEPIRIT YA!?" teriak Chanyeol begitu nyium kolornya Kai, dia langsung lempar ke sembarang arah, tau-taunya sekarang kena mukanya Lay yang lagi ngakak.

"Tai muka elu tuh yang cepirit, kolor gue harum Downy tau nggak," elak Kai tapi nggak ditanggapin, Chanyeol lagi sibuk nyadarin Kyungsoo yang kayaknya hampir pingsan.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! _Sorry_ banget gue nggak sengaja! Hampura pisaaan! _Please_ jangan tambah benci ama gue ;A;," Chanyeol terus ngeguncang-guncang pundaknya Kyungsoo, terus Kyungsoo bilang, "Udah Yeol, _please_ Yeol, gue udah mual gara-gara kolornya Kai, lu guncang-guncang gue malah makin mau muntah."

Akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti ngeguncang-guncang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo keliatan mangap-mangap ngambil napas, kayaknya dia beneran mual gara-gara kolornya Kai.

"Kyungsoo," ujar Chanyeol setelahnya, "lu nggak benci gue kan?"

Kyungsoo langsung ngelirik Chanyeol, dia bingung mau ngomong apa, mukanya merah, "Eh, nggak kok, elu baik gini kenapa gue harus benci?"

"Tapi kenapa elu nolak gue?"

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Keadaan pun langsung hening, kecuali Lay yang masih teriak-teriak minta ditolongin ngelepasin cangcutnya Kai yang masih nyangkut di mukanya—mungkin emang ada bekas cepiritnya, jadi lengket #JOROK.

"Emm itu em—" Kyungsoo langsung _awkward_, dia tiba-tiba aja udah mundur dari Chanyeol dan sekarang sembunyi di belakang Baekhyun, "Ya, emm—soalnya kan... emm—"

"Lu udah suka sama orang lain kan?" ujar Chanyeol dan kayaknya langsung ngejleb ke Kyungsoo.

Keadaan pun langsung _awkward_ super sekali. Setelah Lay akhirnya bebas dari kolornya Kai, dia ikutan diem, Tao ngerekemin adegan tersebut—lumayan ceunah buat referensi fanficnya mungkin, Chen diem sambil ngupil, Sehun curi-curi pandang ke foto Miranda Kerr lagi, sedangkan Kai curi-curi pandang ke arah pahanya Sehun—dia lagi pake celana pendek ceritanya.

"Siapa orangnya?" tanya Chanyeol seriussss banget, kelihatan mukanya yang biasanya cengengesan sekarang jadi tegas seperti suaranya.

"Itu—rahasia!" akhirnya kata-kata itu lagi yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Kyungsoo. Nih kayaknya Kyungsoo hobi banget ya bikin orang kepo, tapi gue udah tahu sih siapa yang dia suka. Ya iyalah siapa lagi kalo bukan $uho alias Raden Mas Kim Junmoney Laksmana Bakhri(?) si anak konglemerat—oh ya gue lupa kasih tau ya, si Suho itu sama tajirnya kayak Kai, atau mungkin lebih.

"Ekhem," Baekhyun berdehem buat ngecairin atmosfir, "dari pada sinetronan gini, kita karaokean aja gimana?"

"IDE BAGUS BEEK!" Chen yang dari tadi kerjanya cuman ngupil langsung teriak semangat, dia ngelempar upilnya tepat ke matanya Kai yang lagi nggak senonoh mandangin paha mulus Sehun, "WOY MATA GUE WOY! ARGFF! Gue bisa buta gara-gara upil kan ga lucu bangeet! BISA BUTA KONYOL GUE!"

"Mata elu juga kelayapan ngeliat pahanya Sehun mulu. Hun hati-hati dari tadi si Kai anteng ngeliatin paha elu mulu lho!" ujar Chen langsung bikin Sehun tersentak kaget. Sehun pun langsung pergi ke arah gue, sembunyi, haduh -_-.

Akhirnya Kai pun terbebas dari upilnya Chen, dia langsung gosok-gosok matanya, takut jadi rabun ayam. Setelahnya dia ngambil kaset dvd karoekean, "Oke, kalian mau karaoke kan? Mau lagu ape?"

"Wiss, lu suka sama penyanyi-penyanyi lawas ya Kai? Ada Jhonny Iskandar, Ratih Purwasih, Titiek Puspa, sampe Alda Risma cuy!" ujar Tao sambil ngeliatin bungkusan dvd karoeke _KOLEKSI LAGU LAWAS INDONESIA KOMPLIT_.

"Waduh penyanyi favorit gue setelah Taeyeon tuh! Ratih Purwasih kyaa!" teriak Baekhyun _fangirling_, terus dia mulai nyanyi, "_Aku tak biasa~ Bila tiada kau disisikuuuu~"_

"Itu Alda Risma geblek!" koreksi Chen, "Ratih Purwasih mah, _Yaaahh Hujaaan Tuuuuuruuuuunnn lageeeeehhh dibawah payung hitam kuberlinduuuung~~_"

Oke, mentang-mentang nih dua orang suaranya bagus, udah mulai pamer deh, apalagi Chen pake ditinggi-tinggiin dah, sok bikin minder—em, tapi _sorry_ aja ya, suara gue juga gini-gini lumayan lho, wakakakak, paling nggak nggak separah suaranya author #EHEM.

"Itu punya Mamih sama Papih gue," ujar Kai sambil ngoprek-ngoprek kumpulan CD karaokeannya yang lain, "Mau lagu apa? Dangdut? Lokal? _Western_? Apa Kpop?"

Waktu gue mau bilang dangdut, tiba-tiba Tao udah ngomong duluan, "Yah, karena pengetahuan author soal lagu lokal sama kpop minim #PLAK, _western_ aja deh," kata Tao sambil ngambil bungkusan _LADY GAGA COLLECTION_. Edan tuh satu Panda, kalem-kalem demennya Lady Gaga.

"Nggak ah! Malah gue nggak pernah _update_ soal_ western_ cuy! Gue kan cinta produk lokal, gue pinginnya lagu-lagu NOAH atau nggak Cowboy Junior_ please_!" sekarang malah Chen yang protes, aduh dasar nih anak katanya klub vokal tapi masa lagu-lagu aja masih milih-milih-_-. Dasar sahabat Dahsyat.

"JKT48 aja yuuk! AHH _Please _Album _River_ ini gue baru belii!" sekarang Kai ikut-ikutan protes sambil bawa-bawa dvd karaoke JKT48 yang original, iya bungkusan yang lainnya mah keliatan bajakan banget, yang suka dibeli di pinggiran pasar itu lho.

"Juthtin Bieber!" tiba-tiba Sehun ngacung-ngacungin bungkusan Justin Bieber dengan semangat, yang lain teriak "_HELL NO_!"

"Kalau gue sih pinginnya My Chemical Romance atau nggak Bullet for My Valentine," semua diem langsung natep ke arah Kyungsoo, "kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil ngedipin matanya polos—haduh, ternyata kalem-kalem gitu sukanya band _heavy metal_ brohh! Dahsyat!

"Udahlah, lagu apa pun kita pilih masih-masing aja sesuai kemauan! Semua dapet giliran!" seru gue mulai lieur juga ngurusin nih bocah-bocah mulai berseteru gara-gara milih lagu buat karaoke.

"Wissh! Sang tertua sudah berseru kawan!" teriak Chen dan gue langsung naplokin dia, iya bener gue emang paling tua di antara mereka, tapi gue nggak suka dipanggil tua, gue masih polos dan unyu tauk #masasih.

Setelahnya, mereka pun nurut perkataanku, semuanya pun hompimpah siapa yang bakal nyanyi duluan—dan Tao kebagian duluan.

"Asiiik! Hm, pilih lagu apa yah," Tao mulai memilah-milah CD, "Ah Britney Spears_ Sometimes_!"

"Waduuuh lagu buat siapa tuh Tao!?" teriak Baekhyun sambil ketawa-tawa dan meluk Tao dari belakang—dan mungkin cuman perasaan gue, Tao mukanya tiba-tiba merah gitu, terus dia ngegeleng, "Ih kepo aja _Hyung_!"

Lalu Tao pun muter lagunya juga, kita bisa ngeliat di layar TV ada seorang wanita berambut pirang yang diketahui sudah pernah nikah 2 kali itu sedang muter-muter sambil nyanyi.

_Sometimes I run, Sometimes I hide, Sometimes I'm scared of you, But all I really want is to hold you tight, treat you right~ be with you day and night~ Baby all I need is time~_

"CIEE PANDA JOMBLO GALAU NICHH EHEM EHEM!" semuanya langsung ngenyorakin Tao begitu selesai sama lagunya.

"AH DIEM! KAYAK KALIAN PADA BUKAN JOMBLO AJA!" Tao bales teriak, dan seketika itu semuanya baru ngeh, kalau disini semuanya emang jomblo.

"Oh heeuh nya, aing teh jomblo," gumam Chen garuk-garuk tengkuknya. Rasanya _awkward_ juga gitu ya ternyata semua jomblo berkumpul disini.

Hening sesaat.

"_Guys_, nyadar nggak sih kalau sekarang malming," kata Lay menghilangkan keheningan.

Tapi malah makin hening lagi.

KRIK KRIK KRIK

"Oh, ya—ya udahlah ya, disini kita semua emang jomblo, terus sekarang emang lagi malming. _What's the problem guys_? Yang penting kita masih jadi _Ijo Lumut_," ujar Baekhyun mencairkan suasana para jomblo disini.

"Hah? _Ijo Lumut_?" tanya Lay bingung.

"Aduh itu istilah alay dari jaman kapan Lay, itu lho_ 'Ikatan Jomblo Lucu dan Imut' _-_-, masa nama dijulukin Alay lupa sih sama yang gituan," kata gue dan Lay cuman masang wajah ('O') lagi, ih dasar lola.

"Thekarang giliran Thehun!" teriak Sehun langsung maju kedepan dengan semangat.

"_Please_ Hun, jangan lagunya Bieber yah!" ujar Tao nyerahin micnya, Sehun cuman cemberut, "Kenapa ih? Aku kan pingin nyanyi _Ath Long Ath You Love Me_ thama _Thombody To Love_."

"Apapun lah gue antisnya Bieber _you know_? Soalnya gue Selenator!" tambah Tao dan Sehun makin cemberut, "Apa hubungannya coba ikh, Jelena kan udah _end_ atau udah balik lagi? Tau ah aku nggak ngethip mereka. Oke deh aku milih yang lain."

Akhirnya Sehun pun memilih-milih lagu, dan akhirnya dia milih juga.

Nikka Costa_-First Love_

"ACIEEE! Lagu orang lagi jatuh cinta nihh!" teriak Chen kenceng dan bikin Sehun langsung merah pipinya.

"Ih gandeng Chen!" ujar Sehun masih dengan muka merah, "Lagu ini aku pilih buat thetheorang... Thetheorang yang Thehun udah thuka lama, tapi thetheorang itu nggak pernah nyadar..." Sehun langsung ngejelasin alias curhat, yang lain langsung natep dia iba, termasuk gue, kasian ih adik kecilku mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan...

Dan lagu pun mulai diputar.

_It'th my firtht love... what I'm dreamin' of, when I go to bed, when I lay my head upon my pillow, Don't know what to do... My firtht love... thinkth that I'm too young, he doethn't even know... witht that I could thhow him what I'm feeling, coth I'm feeling my firtht love..._

Walaupun cadel, Sehun kayaknya nyanyiin dengan sepenuh hati, gue bisa liat itu si Chanyeol sama Chen sampai terharu dan berpelukan nangis, oke lebay deng eta mah. Tiba-tiba Kai duduk di sebelah gue.

"Itu lagu jelas-jelas buat elu Han," gue langsung ngelirik Kai begitu dia ngomong kayak gitu.

"Pfft, nggak mungkin lah, gue tau Sehun cuman nganggep gue sebagai kakak, begitu juga gue nganggep dia sebagai adik doang. Elu juga kan naksir Sehun, gue seneng kok kalau misalnya kalian jadian," bales gue sambil senyum.

Kai nyibir, "Kenapa sih elu selalu nyangkal kalau misalnya Sehun tuh naksir elu? _Open your eyes dude_! Atau sebenernya elu ngeceng sama orang lain?"

"Iya, emang."

"Siapa?"

"Maudy Ayunda."

"Kalau itu gue juga suka! Maksudnya bukan artis atau idola, siapa kek cewek apa cowok yang kamu suka di sekolah kek atau tetangga elu, atau mungkin elu naksir guru?"

Gue mikir lagi, sebenernya emang sih gue nggak pernah mikir gue naksir sama siapa-siapa sekarang, maksudnya ya gue cukup sibuk sama urusan sekolah buat mikirin yang begituan. Kalau kata Papah aku juga boleh pacaran waktu kuliah aja, cari pacar yang bener biar bisa langsung dinikahin. Tapi yah dulu gue emang pernah ngeceng sama Xiumin-_sunbae_, soalnya dia baik banget pas gue pertama kali ikut ekskul futsal, udah lagi pipinya lucu banget. Tapi begitu tau Xiumin-_sunbae_ ngeceng orang lain, gue pun udah berhenti ngeceng dia. Xiumin-_sunbae_ ngeceng siapa? Ya gue juga nggak tau siapa.

"Ya, sebenernya untuk saat ini gue lagi nggak ngeceng siapa-siapa sih..." jawab gue apa adanya, Kai ngangkat satu alisnya, "Boong lu."

"Elah, nggak percaya, bener kok."

"Demi apa?"

"Heh, kata Ustadz Maulana nggak baik tau ngucapin sumpah sembarangan! Arya Wiguna aja pernah ditegur gara-gara ngomong 'Demi Tuhan', nggak pernah nonton Islam Itu Indah ya? Nontonnya bokep mulu sia mah."

"Astagfirullah, fitnah aja lu kerjanya! Ramadhan bentar lagi woy! Gue juga suka nonton tapi gue nggak nonton episode yang itu!"

"Halah alibi, pagi-pagi mah maneh pasti nontonnya GoSpot atau nggak Insert Pagi."

Waktu Kai mau protes, Sehun udah selesai nyanyi dan semuanya tepuk tangan, lalu akhirnya kita berdua pun ikut tepuk tangan juga.

"Oke sekarang giliran Afgansyah Reza cuy! Mana tepuk tangannya?" begitu Chen ke depan dan minta tepuk tangan, semua diem, "Eh tai lu semua! Awas sia kalau gue menang X-Factor _season_ 2, ga bakal gue akuin lu pada temen gue!"

Setelahnya karoekean pun berlanjut, gue nggak perlu cerita kan gimana hebohnya Chen pas nyanyiin lagu-lagu Wali, Ungu, Radja, D'masiv, Gigi, Kotak, Peterpan, Syahrini, sampe Sarukhan. Terus kita juga_ skip_ aja pas Kai sama Baekhyun duet JKT48 _Heavy Rotation_ dilanjutkan sama SNSD _I Got A Boy_, dan bagaimana _absurd_nya pas Chanyeol nyanyi lagu _Sekuntum Mawar Merah_ dan lawaknya gue malah ikut duet sama dia—dangdut mania cuy! Setelahnya semua langsung tertegun pas beneran liat Kyungsoo nyanyi _Helena_-nya My Chemical Romance—nggak bisa bayangin? Kudu bisa! Terus Lay nawarin gue duet Kangen Band—HADUH GUE LANGSUNG VIDEO GUE YANG DISANDERA SAMA KRIS KAN JADINYA. Akhirnya gue tolak mentah-mentah, dia nanya kenapa padahal dulu gue fans _hardcore_nya Kangen Band, tapi ITU KAN DULU LAY YA ALLAH! Akhirnya mau nggak mau Lay nyanyi solo. Tiba-tiba Kai mulai ngegalau nyanyi lagu _PUPUS_ duet bareng Chanyeol—dua orang bertepuk sebelah tangan ya huhu _poor_ KaiYeol. Lawaknya Tao nyanyi lagu Kyary Pamyu Pamyu dengan suara sok di-_kawaii-kawaii_-in juga, dasar emang hati hello kitty-nya Bacon udah keinfeksi sama dia (*_Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, penyanyi jpop, parada tau kan? Aku suka dia walau sangat illuminati kayak exo wkwk /plak_)

Lalu Chanyeol sama Chen pun duet nyanyi lagu Pitbull ft. Chirstina Aguilera_ Feel This Moment _dilanjutkan Tao duet bareng Kyungsoo Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo _Give Me Everything_ setelahnya dilanjutkan dengan Baekhyun nyanyi Alexandra Tan _Mr Saxobeat_ dan lagu-lagu a la _dance_ kayak lagunya Black Eyed Peas sampe Cherrybelle lalu dilanjutkan dengan S4_._ Kita pun semuanya joget terus Baekhyun ngelakuin _light switch dancing-_nya dan bikin suasana kamar Kai udah kayak di diskotik dengan lampu nyala-mati sambil minum-minum, tapi karena nggak ada bir Bintang jadinya kita pake Cap Kaki Tiga—kebetulan Kai punya persediaan sekardus, biar lebih sehat juga. Terus tanpa sadar kita juga ngelempar-lempar kacang dua kelinci ke sepenjuru kamar Kai. Karoekean bersama Cap Kaki Tiga dan dua kelinci. Ape? Lu ngetawain kita? Lu juga jomblo kan? _Sadap and enjoy dah music broh_!

"Aih, Thehun jadi bether gara-gara kebanyakan minum!" ujar Sehun sambil megangin anunya buat nahan pipis.

"Aduhh perut gue kembung broh kebanyakan minum Cap Kaki Tiga... _Next Song_ apa broh?" tanya Baekhyun udah kayak mabuk beneran padahal cuman kembung.

"_Next Song_ apa ya? Emm, One Direction aja yuk?"

"Bosen! Mending The Beatles aja deh."

"Elah jadul amat sih selera lu! Chicago aja!"

"Sama jadulnya ah lu!"

"Evanescene?"

"Kyungsoo lu seleranya emang yang begituan ya."

"Madonna?"

"Rihanna?"

"Nicki Minaj?"

"Dewi Persik?"

"Tao_ please_ deh dari tadi elu _request_nya cewek-cewek yang ngumbar aurat mulu, Istigfar woy!"

"Chakra Khan?"

"Krisdayanti?"

"Rebecca Black?"

"Juthtin Bieber?"

"NGGAK!"

"_Lingsir Wengi~"_

"WOY SIAPA YANG NYANYI LINGSIR WENGI GOBLOK BULU KETEK GUE LANGSUNG MERINDING!" Kai langsung teriak sambil meluk Sehun yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya, modus dasar.

"Siapa ih nggak tau, wong dari tadi kita disini aja debatin lagu apa selanjutnya yang dinyanyiin," ujar Chanyeol dan semuanya langsung hening.

Gue baru sadar tadi suaranya itu suara cewek, dan disini nggak ada cewek satu pun—walaupun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo rada-rada kecewekan.

Dan bodornya tiba-tiba mati lampu aja.

"YA ALLAH! GUE BENERAN BUTA KAN GARA-GARA EFEK UPILNYA CHEN! SIA TANGGUNG JAWAB CHEN!"

"WOY LEBAY LU! INI MAH MATI LAMPU KEHED! SIA TAJIR-TAJIR BELUM BAYAR LISTRIK!"

"AHHH LUHAN-_HYUNG_! THEHUN TAKUUUUT! AHHH THEHUN MAU PIPITH HUAAAA!"

"WOY KALEM KALEM! ADA LILIN NGGAK WOY?!"

"LIEUR PAKE LILIN! PAKE SENTER HP AJA KAMBING!"

Akhirnya semua pun nyalain HP-nya sebgai alternatif senter, semuanya pun langsung ngerapetin diri.

"Eh kayaknya ini jaringan PLN deh."

"Nggak ini kayaknya kejepret, konslet, soalnya tadi kita kan kita_ light_ _switch dance_."

"Kalo kejepret mah harus kita nyalain lagi dong!"

"Yaudah, Kai, lu kan tau letak sekringnya dimana, nyalain sana!" ujar gue sambil ngedorong Kai buat pergi nyalain listrik lagi.

"Eh sia gamau! Biar gue pemilik rumah, gue masih pangais _maknae_ disini, harusnya gue dilindungi! Elu tuh paling tua yang nyalain, letaknya ada di belakang dapur kok!" Kai langsung narik gue buat nyalain listriknya, gue cemberut, gue tamu disini! Harusnya gue dihormatin, dasar si Kai nggak pernah diajarin adab bertamu ya?

"Elah, temenin dong kalo gitu! Elu kan pemilik rumahnya harus bertanggung jawab!" gue langsung narik tangannya Kai lagi, gue bawa dia ke depan gue.

"NGGAK! NGGAK! Mending ada yang nemenin lagi deh! Masa cuman berdua doang? Siapa kek disini badannya yang paling gede—" tiba-tiba Kai langsung ngelirik ke arah Tao sama Chanyeol, "OY! TaoYeol(kedengerennya kayak Tuyul ya, lol Tuyul_ couple_ #PLAK), kalian kan paling bongsor disini udah lagi Tao kan bisa wushu, temenin kita dongski."

Tao sama Chanyeol kayak udah mau protes tapi Baekhyun nyela, "Ayo dong, kalian tuh cowok, masa gitu doang takut!"

"Elu juga cowok Bek! Jangan asal nge_judge_ lo!" Chanyeol nggak terima di_judge_ sama Baekhyun sembarangan, gue nambahin, "Udahlah Yeol, Bebek badannya emang cowok, tapi batinnya _Serial Komik Cantik_."

"WUT!? OKE DEH KALO GITU GUE MIMPIN DI DEPAN! Dasar kalian nggak punya nyali! Jadi sekarang siapa yang batinnya _Serial_ _Komik Cantik_ HEH!?" tanpa disuruh-suruh pun Baekhyun udah ngajuin dirinya sendiri dan mimpin di depan, emang sih paling gampang itu ngehasut si Baekhyun.

"Tunggu _Hyung_, Thehun juga ikut!" Sehun langsung jalan ke arah gue.

"Lah kalo gini tinggal gue sama Kyungsoo Lay bertiga dong? Gue juga ikut deh!" Chen pun masuk ke barisan, Lay sama Kyungsoo juga nggak mau kan ditinggal berduaan doang, yaudah akhirnya mereka ikut juga.

Pada akhirnya semuanya ikut keluar buat nyalain sekringnya dengan urutan: Baekhyun, Gue, Sehun, Kai, Chen, Kyungsoo, Lay, Tao, Chanyeol. Baekhyun udah siap sedia dengan Hpnya sebagai senter, tapi cahayanya emang kurang terang. Gue bisa rasain sebenernya Baekhyun takut, gue kan megang pundaknya kerasa merinding disko.

Kita jalan pelan-pelan menuju lantai bawah, begitu sampe di lantai bawah kita jalan terus menuju ruang tengah—dan gue paling nggak suka sama ruang tengah rumahnya Kai karena sangat horror. Iyap, siang-siang aja udah horror apa lagi malem—apalagi kalo mati lampu kayak gini. Di ruang tengahnya ada jam kuno gede setinggi 2 meter yang suka bunyi-bunyi gitu, udah lagi kayaknya bokapnya Kai itu hobi banget ngoleksi wayang golek dan dipajang disana. Banyak lukisan-lukisan manusia-manusia yang mukanya serem-serem sesodara ama Monnalisa gitulah gue bingung jelasinnya. Selain itu kakeknya Kai hobi banget masa ngoleksi binatang-binatang yang diawetin, horror horror horror!

BYURRR!

Tiba-tiba semua langsung tersentak begitu denger suara air dari arah kolam renang. ANJIR ITU APA!?

"I... i... itu apaaa...?" tanya Chen gagap, "Mu—mungkin cuman si Monggu kejebur ke kolam! Udah lanjut jalan!" tambah Kai buat nenangin kita.

"Ta... tapi... Monggu bukannya lagi dibawa sama Emak lu buat liburan ke Bali ya?" kampret si Chanyeol malah ngingetin.

Semuanya hening.

DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG!

"Kyaaaa! Huwaaaa! Ahhh _please _tolong gue masih perjaka! Gue belum sempet kawin sama Kris-_sunbae_! Gue belum bayar utang puasa! Gue juga belum bayar utang gehunya Onew! Gue masih punya dosa sama Mami Papi! Gue belum sempet foto bareng SNSD! Gue belum sholat isya! _Please_ Jangan bunuh gue HUWEEE! Allahulailahaihuwalhayuqoyyum... YA ALLAH ASTAGFIRULLAH!" Baekhyun langsung teriak teu puguh sambil ngegumam ayat kursi setelahnya begitu jam kuno di ruang tengah berbunyi, gue mukul kepala si Bebek buat nyadarin dia, "Bek kalem woy! Itu cuman bunyi jam kunonya Kai!"

"Oh.. oh iya ehehe, sowreh. Em, oke... kita lanjut jalan!"

Baekhyun kembali berjalan, di belakang kita cuman ngikutin doang. Waktu kita mau sampe ke dapur tiba-tiba ada suara...

_Lingsir wengi sliramu tumeking sirno…  
Ojo tangi nggonmu guling…  
Awas jo ngetoro…  
Aku lagi bang wingo wingo…  
Jin setan kang tak utusi…  
Dadyo sebarang…  
Wojo lelayu sebet…_

Oke, gue nggak ngerti bahasa Jawa karena gue orang China blasteran Sunda secuil _British_(halah)... Tapi yang gue tau... Itu lagu Lingsir Wengi... dan katanya kalau denger lagu itu... bakal ada kuntilanak.

Terus, entah kenapa gue ngerasa ada yang basah di kaki gue... rasanya anget... dan baunya nyengat... bukan, bukan darah... baunya lebih ke... pesing.

Yap, Sehun udah nggak bisa nahan kandung kemihnya, dia ngompol.

Di depan gue, Baekhyun kayaknya udah kejang-kejang, bahkan saking kejangnya dia matung, nggak sempet teriak-teriak kayak tadi, nggak sempet baca ayat kursi.

"Bek, Bek, plis sadar Bek! Gue nggak hapal ayat kursi!" gue guncang-guncang tubuh Baekhyun tapi dia nggak ngerespon, "Bek _please_ atuhlah jalan! Janji deh abis ini gue nggak bakal ngejek elu centil lagi!"

Dan setelah gue guncang-guncang, Baekhyun udah ambruk, bola matanya udah ilang, mulutnya udah nganga dan ada arwah yang keluar dari sana, dia udah kayak orang mati.

"Bek! Ya Allah Bek! _Please_ jangan mati di rumah gue, nanti nyokap elu minta tanggung jawab ke gue begimana!?" Kai langsung ngedeketin Baekhyun yang udah koma, yang lainnya pun langsung ngerapetin diri deketin Baekhyun.

"Huwaaaa Baekhyun sadar dooong huweeee! Nanti siapa yang mau gue _bully_ selain eloo, nanti temen ngerusuh di kelas siapa lagi selain elu sama Kai!" gue ikut sedih, Lay berusaha buat masukin arwahnya Baekhyun lagi.

"HUWEEE Baekhyun tong paeh! Maneh masih punya utang 5000 ke gue!" teriak Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun, tapi tetep aja seberapa pun ngebass dan seremnya suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih nggak sadar...

"Baekhyun-_hyung _jangan mati! Gue belum sempet bilang kalau gue cinta elo!"

Semua langsung natap Tao yang tadi teriak kenceng sambil guncang-guncang tubuh Baekhyun.

_WHAT_

JADI TAO NGECENG BAEKHYUN SELAMA INI?!

DONG DONG DONG DONG!

Suara jam kunonya Kai bikin kita semua sadar, terus gue natap Kyungsoo, matanya udah bulet—iya maksudnya mata dia emang udah bulet sekarang makin bulet. Dia nganga, badannya ngegeter, dia ngangkat tangannya, nunjukin sesuatu yang ada di depan.

Kita noleh, dan yang bisa gue inget, gue pingin langsung pergi ke pelukan Mamah.

Di depan gue ngeliat ada siluet seseorang berambut panjang mondar-mandir... Dan kayaknya itulah yang bikin si Bebek pingsan.

JANGAN BILANG KALAU ITU EMANG KUNTILANAK!

"De—dengerin gue ya..." gue bisik ke mereka, gue bisa liat Sehun udah udah mulai nangis, Kai juga kayaknya udah nahan mau boker saking takutnya, "Disini kita bersembilan—minus si Bebek jadi berdelepan. Kita disini cowok broh, pasti lebih kuat dari kunti, jadi kita lebih baik nyerang dia bareng..."

Semuanya langsung ngangguk walau agak gugup. Kita pun jalan pelan-pelan menuju siluet itu, mau nggak mau gue jalan di depan. Dan begitu jarak gue sama si kunti itu kira-kira 1 meteran, si kunti itu kayaknya ngebalikin badan dan tanpa sadar gue langsung teriak—

"SERAAAANG!"

.

.

"JONGIN GOBLOK INI TETEH WOY!"

Kita pun berhenti ngenendang makluk yang kita anggap kunti itu begitu kenyataan bodornya kunti tersebut adalah TETEHNYA KAI.

"Teh Jena(?)!? Kok disini? Bukannya nginep di rumah temen?" Kai yang sadar itu tetehnya bukan berhenti nendang malah makin kenceng nendangnya—adik durhaka.

"WOY BERENTI NENDANG GUE ADIK SETAN!" Teh Jena langsung ngebales ngenendang Kai tepat di hidungnya, dia langsung dibatu bangun sama Kyungsoo dan Lay, dia mijet-mijet kepalanya, "Gila gue diserang masal sama 8 cowok, kurang hoream gimana coba? Aduh idung gue padahal dapet turunan mancung bisa-bisa pesek lagi kayak si Jongin, gila lu pada!"

"Maa—Maaf _Noona_, kita kira _Noona_ kuntilanak," kata Tao gugup.

"Emang kunti kok," dan Kai pun dapet satu tendangan mentah dari Tetehnya lagi. Kai ngusap idungnya yang ngeluarin darah, "Eh teteh belum jawab pertanyaan gue! Napa teteh balik lagi kesini?"

"Oh iya, acara nginepnya dibatalin. Teteh lupa bawa kunci, akhirnya teteh lewat jalan belakang dan emang ya elu tuh dodol abis pintu belakang belum dikunci masa! Kalo misalnya ada maling masuk gimana coba? Dan begitu teteh masuk, tiba-tiba mati lampu! Teteh kan kaget tuh, akhirnya teteh lari-lari biar nyampe ke kamar kamu dan TETEH KEPELESET KE KOLAM RENANG LIAT NIH TETEH BADANNYA BASAH KUYUP GINI! Setelahnya teteh bangkit dari kolam renang, teteh denger ada suara cempreng teriak-teriak sambil baca ayat kursi, dan begitu teteh ke ruang tengah, teteh denger suara elu sama temen-temen elu, karena gelap teteh nggak bisa liat—dan taunya aja TETEH DISERANG GITU YA SAMA KALIAN YA ALLAH! TAU MALU KALIAN TEH UDAH NYERANG CEWEK MASYA ALLAH MAU JADI SUAMI KDRT HEH!?"

Semuanya cuman nunduk begitu Teh Jena ceramah panjang lebar tanpa jeda dalam satu tarikan nafas. Gue nggak yakin ini Tetehnya Kai atau Tetehnya Baekhyun karena cerewetnya luar biasa super sekali kawan. Murkanya Teteh Kai bahkan lebih serem dari murkanya Pak Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya terus Jong, tadi teteh udah nelepon ke Hp lu kok diangkat-angkat sih?"

Kai ngedipin matanya bingung, "Eh—emang teteh nelepon gitu—eh... tunggu—"

Kai ngambil Hp-nya dari saku, terus ngeliatin, "Oh iya ada 2 _missed call_ hehe dan—"

"Gue lupa kalo gue masang _ringtone_ Lingsir Wengi, hehe _sorry guys_."

Semuanya diem.

.

.

Setelahnya kita pun ngegotong Kai dan kita ceburin dia ke kolam renang.

.

.

Gue ngegeliat dan ngebuka mata gue. Emmhh, gue kok nggak ngerasa ngantuk lagi ya? Begitu gue mau coba bangun, di sebelah gue udah ada Sehun yang nempel sambil meluk gue. Oh ya, kita tidur ngampar di lantai pake _sleeping bag_ bareng-bareng. Gue pun ngelepasin pelukan Sehun dan coba duduk, setelahnya gue liat Sehun yang tidur. Hm, gue baru sadar kalau Sehun itu emang... ganteng? Ya dia emang ganteng sih cuman... Masih gantengan gue, entahlah, gue mikir apa sih.

"_Lu nggak pernah peka sama Sehun."_

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Kai waktu itu ngebayangin kepala gue, ergh, apaan sih. Masalahnya bukan peka nggak peka, gue ngerasa kalau Sehun itu cuman adik gue doang, gue nggak pernah nganggep dia lebih. Gue nggak mau kalau misalnya suatu saat nanti gue bikin Sehun kecewa, karena nggak bakal tega liat dia nangis gara-gara gue, dan gue pingin Sehun lupain gue, karena yah... begitulah, teuing ah jadi sakit perut kan.

Gue pun akhirnya ngeliat ke sekeliling, gue bisa liat Baekhyun tidur di sebelah Tao, dan Tao meluk Baekhyun eraaat banget—emang sih sejak tadi Baekhyun belum sadar dari pingsannya dan kayaknya kebawa tidur. Gue nggak nyangka ternyata Tao naksir Baekhyun, gue kira selama ini Tao pedekate sama Baekhyun cuman gara-gara selera mereka sama-sama aneh aja... tapi Tao sendiri juga bukannya tau ya kalo Baekhyun naksir sama Kris.

Weleh.

Setelahnya gue cuman bisa liat yang lainnya tidur dengan brutal kecuali Kyungsoo, kakinya Chen udah ada di kepalanya Chanyeol dan Kai udah bikin pulau di perutnya Chanyeol—kasian si Chanyeol jadi korban. Lalu gue sadar kalau ada satu orang yang nggak ada; Lay.

Gue coba lirik ke kanan kiri, nggak ada tanda-tanda tuh makluk idup. Gue sempet berpikiran dia lagi di toilet begitu akhirnya nagkep sosok Lay yang lagi duduk di balkon luar kamar Kai yang natap langsung ke kolam renang. Tipikal orang galau.

Gue pun mutusin buat nyamperin Lay, keliatannya dia lagi bengong laitin bintang—lebih tepatnya satelit soalnya kelap-kelip.

"Ehem, ngegalau nih mbak?" tegur gue ngebuat Lay sedikit tersentak dan noleh ke arah gue, "Oh elu Han, gue kira tuyul."

"Ebuset ganteng gini elu kira tuyul, dikira _vampire_ boleh sih ya," gue pun duduk di sebelah Lay, "ngapain bengong disini? Ngegalau ya?"

Lay cuman ketawa kecil, terus dia mandangin kolam renang, ngeliat pantulan kita di air, "Ya... kalau dibilang ngegalau sih ya nggak juga... gue cuman yah... lagi bingung Han."

Gue cuman ngangguk, gue sebenernya udah tahu masalah dia apa, tapi nggak salah juga kan kalau aku dikasih tahu lagi sama Laynya langsung?

"Cerita aja kali ke gua Lay, kayak kita bukan BFF aja deh," kataku sambil ngelus pundaknya, dia senyum tipis.

"Makasih Han... Jadi gini... Gue disuruh milih antara dua pilihan dan yah, itu cukup sulit buat gue, soalnya gue nggak pernah mikir apa pun soal dua pilihan itu, tiba-tiba aja mereka dateng dan maksa gue buat milih, padahal... gue sendiri nggak tau mau milih yang mana..."

Gue jelas tahu siapa yang dimaksud Lay—Suho sama Kris. Gue nggak tau harus bilang apa, gue tau karena posisi gue mendesak harus lebih condong ke pihak Kris, tapi pas ngeliat Lay kayak gini... kok gue jadi nggak tega ya? Ya se-oon-oon-nya Lay, dia tetep _bestfriend_ gue, masa kalau misalnya dia nggak suka sama Kris gue dengan kejamnya bikin dia jadian ama si Tiang Jahanam itu?

"Emm, emang di antara dua pilihan itu... ada yang elu lebih condong nggak? Istilahnya mah kayak elu lebih condong ke Jacob dari pada Edward," ujar gue, Lay ngedikkin bahunya, "Nggak ada. Nggak ada yang gue lebih condongin... soalnya itu tiba-tiba banget Han, gue mau berusaha condong ke salah satu dari mereka juga... kayaknya gue butuh waktu."

Gue cuman bisa ngangguk, akhirnya gue ikutan mandangin kolam renang, disana ada pantulan gue, Lay, sama kuntilanak lagi nyengir di belakang kita.

Eh.

Gue noleh ke belakang, nggak ada siapa-siapa.

Ngek. Ngok.

Akhirnya dengan cepat gue tarik Lay ke dalem kamar dan kembali tidur. Sungguh malming yang melelahkan dan mungkin ini terakhir kalinya gue nginep di rumah Kai.

.

.

BSB

.

.

**A/n:** maaf ya aku updatenya lama, bener-bener nggak ada sense humor dan ya aku tau kok chapter ini garing banget dan bertele-tele as always. Sebenernya aku udah nyelesein ff ini dari 3 hari yang lalu tapi males diedit lagi huahaha. Soal model-model Victoria's Secret aku emang cuman tau segitu, taunya juga dari temen aku yang ngefans ama model-model Victoria's Secret, bahkan baru tahu kalau Miranda udah 30 thn dan udah punya anak dari Orlando Bloom wakakak. Someday ya, I'll be the next Miranda Kerr /NGAYAL Dan lucunya aku baru sadar kalo di dunia ini ada orang bernama Sammy Simorangkir, please aku udah lama nggak denger kabar soal dia, dan tiba-tiba nama dia aku bikin jadi nama kakaknya Sehun, absurd abis. #karoekean lagu Kerispatih bareng Chen #Sammy udah out woy

Oke, selanjutnya aku nggak mau banyak bacot, balesan review ~

Mitatitu: pairingnya campur sih hehe, tapi kayaknya bakal banyak crack sih wkwk, amiiin amiiin ;w; video luhan pasti suatu saat nanti akan bocor, entah kapan tapi wkwk, salam Baekhyunator~ #lah

Manchungi98: ya album mah emang kemahalan apalagi untuk rakyat jelata seperti saya #plak lanjut koook nih hehe maaf ya kalo lama~

Chenma: sama aku juga ngeship semuanya mau official mau crack, exo itu terlalu maho untuk nggak dipasangin #dan aku cuman jadi fujoshi akut pas di fandom exo doang sih sebenernya sisanya masih cinta straight lol. Chansoo itu... unyu ya ;w;

Kopi Luwak: UH IYA sebenernya aku kepikirannya pairingnya bakal kayak gitu tapi tunggu selanjutnya bagaimana ya heheheh, ini lanjutannya maaf ya kalo lama~

Ayy88fish: iya maaf ya, padahal bahasa sunda aku juga masih payah cuman bisa yang kasar-kasarnya -,_- dan apa pula sekarang sok ada bahasa Jawa—padahal cuman kopas Lingsir Wengi doang lol. Semoga chap ini juga suka ya, maaf kalo chap ini garing abis...

Ideal oppa: gapapa hehe aku seneng kamu review #peluk hehe aku seneng kamu suka, semoga chap ini juga suka ya~

13ginger: iyap Luhan ini kebanyakn bimbangnya, padahal dia udah cukup nista di dunia nyata wkwk, Luhan nggak ada apa-apa kok sama Directioner, adanya bebebnya Luhan (Taylor) yang ada apa-apa sama Directioner hehe, ini lanjutannyaa~ maaf lamaa

Haexhyuk: huhu emang kayaknya ff ini bakal lama... nanti ya sulay di next chap hehe~

Sasuke. Gmpaselleh: Luhan emang udah nista, Kris disini emang OOC tapi semuanya juga OOC deh... wkwkwk, maaf ya kalo chapter ini lama updatenyaaa, dan maaf kalo garing abis, hehehe

Lee Seungtae: wahaha ceritanya emang gila sih kayak authornya .-. aku juga SuDO sama KrAy shipper kook, Cuma... Cuma... semuanya juga ngeship #plak. Maaf ya chap ini updatenya lama dan garing uhuhuh

Jenny: sepertinyaaa... hehehe Luhannya jadi sama Taylor Swift #lha

Historia Rain: kalau aku maunya duitnya Suho #plak hehe makasih reviewnyaa~

Fanxingege: Aku maunya iPhonenya Kris dia kan punya dua tuh #plak makasih reviewnyaaa~

EXOLunatics: waaaahhh maaaaaaaaaaf ;_; aku... aku ngeship HunHan kok iya, di chapt ini udah ada kan tanda-tanda HunHannya kan eheheh(?) tenang walaupun Luhan ngebantuin Kris... dia bisa berbelok arah(?) maaf ya updatenya lama hehe #dipukulbarbel

XingLay97: jangan benci Luhan, Luhan terlalu unyu untuk dibenci #plak, kita akan tahu nanti mereka berakhir seperti apa hehe #PLAK

Koizumi d' GreenErz: makasiiih! Ini lanjutannya maaf lamaaa~

Lyntch: iya disini Luhannya dominan._. namanya juga tokoh utama hehe. Emang sih ChanSoo lucunya kalo friendship aja tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka lucu banget soalnya huehue, derp couple #plak

Riyoung Kim: iyaaa maaf ya lanjutannya lama ;A;

Imeelia: gampang kok Luhan dibayangin alay, liat aja foto-foto predebutnya nggak ada yang nggak alay #digamparLuhan iya tapi jodoh sendiri pun nggak ketemu-temu sedihnya jadi Luhan ._.

L. Kim Roses: Yeey KrisLu! Ahh akhirnya ada yang tidak menekan pairing ;w;, iya EXO emang yaoi liberal sama siapapun jadilah(?) aku masih pusing akhirnya jadi siapa x siapa soalnya bikin ff ini karena pingin bikin cinta segitiga doang tapi nggak mikirin akhirnya siapa lol #plak haha kisah kasih di sekolah emang rempong apalagi disini jomblo semua heuhe /facepalm

Virnaulisam: iya so complicated banget kayak lagunya Avril Lavigne #plak. Luhannya naksir Maudy Ayunda #PLAKLAGI

Prince Yuka Yuki: Ahh iya, emang jarang sih cerita pake sudut pandang pertama wkwk, aku kurang jago sih bikin first peson pov tapi kalo baca novel lebih suka first person pov wkwk. Kalau soal Kray dan Sulay nggak tau akhirnya akan jadi apa—tapi pinginnya sih KaiHun bersatu sih ergh aku KaiHun shipper soalnya argh.. iya ceritanya ala sinetron norak gitu ya, padahal aku udah lama kagak nonton sinetron wkwk, makasih ya reviewnya maaf updatenya sangat lamaa

Hsd02: Heheh makasih ya, emm iya anggep aja sih kakaknya Sehun itu Sammy Simorangkir/plak, maksudnya cowok denga tubuh tinggi, tipe-tipe kakak kelas/anak kuliah yang wajahnya ganteng memesona dan pake kacamata dan kulitnya putih berkilau(?) wakaka, aku ngebayanginnya gitu sih lol. Yap Luhan sebenernya udah mulai peka sih hehe... ya semoga KaiHun jadian wkwk.. wahaha semoga chapt ini ga ada typo ;w;

ExileZee: wahaha makasihh maaf ya kalau chap ini banyak garingnya .-. hehehe Insya Allah Insya Allah #plak

Park Ri Yeon: halooo #peluk makasiiih :D, chansoonya udah lumayan kan hehehe walau kyungsoonya php#plak, avatar kamu unyu deh chanyeolnya uhuhuh

Istrinya Sooman: aku tak butuh uang suamimu, aku hanya butuh exo wolf drama version /3 eh tapi boleh deng bagi-bagi duitnya

Lol: wah makasiiih, maaf ya chap ini garing gewla. Hahaha kita tunggu aja ya siapa yang jadian setelahnya hehehe /plak

Xing: huehehehe makasih yaaa... pairingnya entah jadinya apa, aku ini tipe orang yang susah nentuin pairing kalau ffnya udah pabalatak kayak gini... soalnya ini ga official tapi crack sih jadi musingin hem. Hehehe ini lanjutnya maaf lamaa

.

Yap, itu balasan revienya... terus Minal Aidin Wal Faizin ya untuk semuanya saya mohon maaf lahir dan batin, maaf kalau misalnya aku udah bikin ff yang nyebelin karena pairingnya ga pernah diconfirmed terus, maaf kalau misalnya bikin php-in para shipper... terutama kaihun/hunhan shipper di ff exhausted... terus maaf juga karena suka bikin ff yang jayus dan absrud... maaf juga kalau updatenya lama beud kayak comebacknya exo... Semoga Ramadhan ini kita diberikan beribu-ribu berkah hehehe. Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya (/^^)/

.

Silakan review jika berkenan :D

.

Oya besok author comeback to school huhuhu besok udah jadi anak kelas 11 horeee/terus?


	5. Lucy Hell dan Christina Uglyera

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything_  
**Warning:** absurd garing unyu kecampur jadi satu, _common and uncommon pair_ bersatu seperti cintaku padamu/ngek  
**Pairing:** Kray, Sulay, slight! SeKai, HunHan, KrisLu SuDO, ChanSoo, TaoBaek, and others will come out sesuai mood author lagi ngeship siapa dan yah siap batin aja sih bisi-bisi KaiStal muncul juga/plak /nggakding /inimasih yaoi

_enjoy!_

_Chapter 5_

_._

_._

"GUE MASUK IPAAAAAAA ARGGGGGHHHHH YA ALLAH SUBHANALLAH! TERIMAKASIH _I LOPH U_ MISSTIFFANY!"

Kai langsung teriak-teriak sambil meluk-meluk Miss Tiffany, wali kelas kita, guru B. Inggris, tapi Miss Tiffany nggak kayak Pak Donghae yang B. Inggrisnya pabalieut, Miss Tiffany _English_nya uhhh _so damn good awesome _pisaaan! Sekarang Miss Tiffany lagi kehabisan nafas gara-gara Kai meluk beliau dengan bahagianya, saking seneng dia masuk IPA, dasar ya anak kampung lebay abis.

"JONGIN _PLEASE! I CANNOT BREATHE! JUST CALM DOWN AND STOP HUGGING ME_!" teriak Miss Tiffany dan Kai langsung ngelepas pelukannya. Dia langsung cipika-cipiki Miss Tiffany terus salto lalu tanpa ia sadari di depannya ada meja dan—

BRAKK

dia bikin mejanya kebelah jadi dua(?).

"_OH MY GOD_ JONGIN! _WHY ARE YOU SO_ MACEUH!? _YOU KNOW THAT OUR CLASS HAS BEEN COMPLAINED BY _KEPSEK YOUNGMIN_ A LOT OF TIME BECAUSE OF YOUR_ KEMACEUHAN _AND_ KECENGOSAN! _AND BEFORE YOU FINALLY LEAVE THIS CLASS YOU JUST BROKE THE TABLE INTO TWO PIECES_! _I'M SO DONE BEING YOUR CLASSROOM TEACHER ASDJSFAHAKJDNVF!_"

Kai cuman melamun begitu Miss Tiffany marah-marah pake B. Inggris—kayaknya dia cuman bisa nangkep 'maceuh', 'cengos', sama 'Kepsek Youngmin'. Untungnya Miss Tiffany yang masih marah, kalau Pak Siwon—guru agama+B. Arab—pasti bakal marah-marah tanpa titik koma sambil ngomong B. Arab lancar dan yang kita bisa tangkep cuman '_ente bahlul jahiliah jiga onta_'.

Oh jadi gini, kita sekarang lagi pembagian rapot, iya gue nggak nyeritain pas UKK-nya gimana soalnya kagak pentinglah ya, intinya UKK-nya susah kayak susahnya membuat Pak Kyuhyun untuk _move on _dengan avatar twitternya. Pembagian rapot di SMA Sinar Mentari kita disuruh ngambil rapotnya sendiri, orang tua kagak perlu dateng—dan yah ini satu-satunya sistem yang gue suka dari SMA Sinar Mentari, tapi yah tetep aja pas pulang keneh we diambekin sama ortu. Sekarang kita lagi pembagian rapot sekalian penentuan penjurusan. Ya Alhamdulillah gue masuk IPA, tapi reaksi gue nggak selebay Kai sih, ya soalnya gue tau gue bakal masuk IPA gitu, Kai aja masuk masa gue kagak #GELEUH.

"Hah? Kok Kai bisa keterima di IPA sih? Lu nyogok Miss Tiffany pake apa Tem? Mobil, rumah, apa arwahnya Cory Monteith?" tanya Krystal, salah satu temen sekelas cewek di kelas.

"Eh sembrono lu! Gue kagak nyogok, gue murni masuk IPA, MURNIIIIIII!" teriak Kai bangga sambil nunjuk-nunjuk idungnya, bagaikan itu idung bakal mancung kayak Pinokio kalo dia boong—kayaknya sih kalo gitu malah nguntungin si Kai sendiri ya, sayangnya dia nggak jadi mancung, berarti dia nggak boong.

"Lha, kalo gitu ini bungkusan apa ye Tem?" tanya Amber megang bungkusan yang udah dilipet rapih dan cantik di mejanya Kai.

"Oh itu oleh-oleh dari Mami buat Miss Tiffany. Ini Miss Tiffany oleh-oleh dari Bali, semoga suka yaaa hehehehehe, hampura ya Miss kalo selama ini Kai bandel, maceuh, dan terlalu unyu... _smoch smoch XOXO _:*!," Kai sambil nyengir-nyengir dan ngasih bungkusan itu ke Miss Tiffany. Miss Tiffany yang mukanya udah baeud langsung sumringah lagi bagaikan author yang ketemu sama kecengan jaman SMP yang mukanya rada mirip Sehun di angkot #EA.

"Aduh, nuhun _very much_ ya Jongin, walau kamu emang pikasebelen, _you're the only student who gives me a present_, salam buat Maminya yaaa," jawab Miss Tiffany udah mau pake Bahasa Korea-Sunda(?), biasanya kalau udah begitu _mood_nya Miss Tiffany kembali baik lagi.

"Amplopnya ini nggak dikasih juga Kai?" tanya Lay yang ngambil amplop dari mejanya Kai. Kai cuman senyum, "Udah nggak dibutuhin hehehehehehe."

"_Pasti tuh amplop emang isinya buat nyogok, dasar tampang KKN (Korupsi, Kolusi, dan Nepotisme)," _pikir gue dan gue yakin anak lain pun mikir hal yang sama dengan gue.

Setelahnya Kai langsung ngeluarin iPhone 5-nya bergarskin JKT48 dan segera nelepon Maminya, dia teriak-teriak seneng, "Mamiiiii~ Jongin keterima di IPA lhoo! IYA KOK MI TANPA NYOGOK! Jadi uang yang tadi buat Jongin aja ya Mi hehehehe, ih makasih Mi, Jongin cinta Mami jugaaa :** EHH APA SIH TETEH NGGAK USAH IKUT-IKUTAN! Gue nggak pake kunci kok emangnya UN!? Awas ya Teh kalo gue keterima di ITB/UI/UGM(?) Teteh kudu lamarin gue sama Amanda Seyfried!" kayaknya waktu si Jongin nelepon sama Maminya, Tetehnya ngerebut dan ngejekin dia, keliatan banget dari nadanya yang awalnya sosoan manja dipolos-polosin berubah jadi preman pasar Minggu.

"Oiii! Pengumuman pembagian kelas 11 udah ada di mading lhoooo!" teriak Jelo—maksud gue Zelo—masuk ke kelas dan bikin anak-anak langsung heboh. Semua anak pun langsung keluar dan meninggalkan Miss Tiffany yang teriak-teriak nyuruh kita balik karena pembagian rapotnya belum selesai.

Di depan mading pun udah penuh dengan kerumunan. Udah kayak kerumunan ayam yang rebutan makanan. Gue bisa liat si Kai dengan brutal berusaha nyelip-nyelip di kerumunan murid dan dia lenyap aja dari pandangan gue. Gue, Lay, sama Baekhyun cuman diem aja nggak berusaha nyelip-nyelip ke kerumunan itu, tunggu sepi dulu.

"Kai! Liatin nama gue ya masuk kelas mana!" pinta gue teriak ke arah kerumunan, "Gue jugaa!" teriak Lay sama Baekhyun ikut-ikutan.

"LIAT SENDIRI SINI WOY! Gue kedorong-dorong nih aduuh aww! Gue sekarang malah diinjek-injek waaakhh _helep meee_!" gue nggak tau bagaimana nasib Kai, tapi ya sepertinya dia keinjek-injek disana, dan itu malah bikin gue makin nggak mau pergi ke sana.

Setelah 5 menitan, suasana pun udah mulai sepi, gue liat begitu anak-anak lain pergi, tubuhnya Kai udah terlentang tak berdaya hilang setengah nyawa gara-gara keinjek-injek.

Gue pun akhirnya liat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas 11. Hm, gue masuk kelas 11 IPA 2 bareng Baekhyun sama Lay, tapi Kai nggak sekelas sama kita, dia ada di kelas 11 IPA 3 bareng sama... Sehun... dan juga Tao sih.

"Ahhh Luhan kita sekelas lagi asyiiiik!" Baekhyun meluk gue erat, gue cuman bales meluk dia, "Iya iya, jadi gue masih bisa nyontek PR dari elu dong hehe."

"Ih sembrono :(! Layy! Kita sekelas lagiiii aaaahhh! Jangan kayak si Lohan ya cuman manfaatin gue mulu!" Baekhyun langsung ngelepas pelukannya dari gue dan meluk Lay setelahnya.

Kai yang baru bangkit langsung ngemantengin mading dan dia kecewa pas liatnya, "Ahh gue nggak sekelas lagi sama kalian! HIKS HIKS HIKS! KENAPA CUMAN GUE YANG NGGAK SEKELAS AMA KALIAN!? NANTI KITA NGGAK JADI KUARTET UNYU&RESE DI KELAS LAGI DONG! HUWEEE!" Kai langsung cirambayan lebay meluk gue, Baekhyun, sama Lay.

"Lebay lu, kayak gue bakal mutasi ke SMA Negri Cluster 1 aja, lagian gue seneng nggak ada orang cengos kayak elu lagi di kelas wakakakaka," ujar Baekhyun sambil ngakak, nggak nyadar sendirinya sama cengosnya, Kai cemberut, "Idih, awas ya kalo waktu kelas 11 elu suka main-main ke kelas gue, gue cium elo!"

"Idih, lu kalo ngancem pake cium-ciuman mulu! Lagian lu nggak perlu sedih kali, Sehun sama Tao juga sekelas ama elu," ujar Baekhyun buat bikin si Kai diem, dan Kai pun langsung sumringah, sesumringah author dapet kecupan dari Channing Tatum, tapi gue tebak sih dia sumringah cuman gara-gara Sehun doang, kalau Tao sih kayaknya nggak dia anggap tuh #ea dasar.

"KYYYYAAAAAA! BENER NIH!? AHHH MAMAHH KAI BAHAGIA BANGEEET!" Kai langsung menggelinjang bahagia (*_kak suho aku pinjam kata-katamu ya haha_), ngebuat Chanyeol yang baru dateng ngeliatin Kai seakan dia itu doger monyet.

"Oi," sapa Chanyeol ke kita, begitu kita mau bales nyapa, Kai langsung nyamperin dia, "Lu tau di mana Sehuun?"

"Oh si Sehun, dia masih di kelas—" belum Chanyeol selesai ngomong, Kai udah ngilang aja, gue mulai curiga dia emang punya kekuatan jin atau siluman.

"Gila tuh anak kalau udah ada sangkut pautnya ama Sehun larinya udah sekedip aja ngilang, makluk apa sih dia?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Teuing, makluk kayak si Kai mah asli maceuh abis, dasar tuh satu makhluk langka, penyebar virus alay," ujar gue dan dianggukin sama semua yang di situ.

"Iya tuh, cepet punah aja deh makhluk kayak dia," kata Baekhyun, entah kenapa kita ngomongin Kai seolah dia itu lalat tse tse, "_btw_, lu masuk kelas mana Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil liat daftar kelas.

"Gue jadinya masuk 11 IPS 1 Bek, hehehe," kata Chanyeol dan ditanggapin sama Baekhyun yang udah mangap dengan wajah nggak percaya.

"Sejak kapan lu tertatik masuk IPS?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol nyengir, "Sejak gue mau masuk SBM ITB(?). Gue males ah kalau gue masuk IPA dan nanti malah ikut IPC pas tesnya, mending gue fokusin aja di IPS wkwkwk."

"Lho, bukannya dulu lu maunya jadi dokter spesialis kelamin ya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol ngegeleng, "Nggak kok, gue maunya jadi dokter kandungan, ngarang lu. Tapi gue pikir-pikir lagi masuk kedokteran tuh udah terlalu _mainstream_, mending gue masuk SBM aja dah hahahaha!"

"Halah, SBM juga sama _mainstream_nya kale, kalo ga mau _mainstream_ mah masuk astronomi aja sekalian. Bilang aja lu mau masuk IPS gegara ada Kyungsoo juga, iya kan?" kata gue sambil ngangkatin alis dan nyengir ke arah Chanyeol, dan itu sukses buat pipi Chanyeol jadi merah, "Se—sembrono lu!" entah hari ini banyak orang yang ngomong sembrono.

Waktu kita lagi ngobrol-ngobrol, tiba-tiba dateng sosok bewajah Siwon SUJU berdompet Bill Gates sayangnya bertubuh pohon toge bernama Kim Joonmyeon, si Ketos SMA Sinar Mentari. Dia senyum ke arah kita, dan kita cuman bales senyum juga—kecuali Lay yang buang muka ke arah _Cleaning Servise_ yang lagi ngelap jendela.

"Hai, gimana pembagian rapotnya?" tanya Ketos Suho ramah sambil senyum, kita cuman ngangguk sambil bilang "Hehehe ya begitulah Kak..."

"Oh begitu, semoga kalian sukses ya di jurusan masing-masing, mau IPA atau pun IPS ^^," gue nggak tau Ketos Suho ini cuman mau nebar pesona atau emang bener-bener mencerminkan seorang Ketos yang baik, tapi kita cuman bisa ngangguk-ngangguk sambil senyum dan ngomong, "eheheh ehehe" doang.

Ketos Suho langsung ngelirik ke arah seseorang yang dari tadi sama sekali nggak mandangin dia—siapa lagi kalau bukan anak yang dari tadi anteng mandangin _Cleaning Servise _yang asyik joget dan dengerin lagu dari mp3-nya sambil ngeluarin kresek sampah.

"Em, Yixing, gue mau bicara berdua aja bisa nggak?" tanya Ketos Suho dan Lay cuman balik nengok, "O—oh boleh _Sunbae_." Lay keliatannya ragu-ragu, keliatan dari tadi dia nyunsepin tangannya di keteknya, Lay kalo gugup emang gitu, aneh sih emang.

"CIEEE CIEEE ADA APA NIH CUIIIT CUIIIIT!" teriak BaekYeol rusuh sambil nyorakin SuLay, sedangkan gue cuman ngedorong Lay buat deketin Suho, "tuh sono ngomong berdua."

Akhirnya SuLay pun pergi meninggalkan gue dengan duo BaekYeol yang masih rusuh nyorakin mereka. Dan tiba-tiba gue ngerasa ada sesuatu yang nggak enak dengan bulu kuduk gue... Gue bisa ngerasain ada hembusan nafas dari belakang. Pas gue tengok, gue ngeliat ada penampakan siluman.

Si Kris Wu.

"K—Kris-_sunbaeee _! Ha—halo," Baekhyun yang menyadari akan perwujudan manusia dari naga Indosiar di belakang gue langsung mulai teriak-teriak dan bungkuk-bungkuk sok sopan, sedangkan Chanyeol cuman muterin bola mata males ngeliat sobatnya mulai sok unyu kalo udah di depan kecengan.

Kris nengok, dia senyum tipis, "Oh, lu adiknya Bayu kan? (nama kakaknya Baekhyun, seangkatan ama Kris) Emm nama lu... Oh ya, Bismo kan?" setelahnya Kris nge_wink_ ke Baekhyun dan bikin gue sama Chanyeol pingin boker seketika.

Berlainan dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang oh tentu saja amat sangat _doki-doki _nge_fly _abis. Baekhyun cuman bisa nyekik-nyekik Chanyeol dan teriak histeris, "KRIS-_SUNBAE_ NYEBUT NAMA GUE YA ALLAH AAHH! _SENPAI FINALLY NOTICE ME _KYAAAA_!"_ entah Baekhyun emang punya nama tengah 'Bismo' atau dia terlalu kesenengan dengan kenyataan bahwa Kris nyapa dia sehingga dia nggak nyadar kalo tadi si Kris salah nyebut nama. Mungkin kalau Kris nyebut dia Maemunah sekali pun, si Baek pun nggak bakalan nyadar—asal dia disapa_ it's enough to make Byun Baekhyun's life complete_, eaaa kayaknya setelah setahun diajar Miss Tiffany gue jadi agak ketuleran deh.

"Em, kakak ngapain ya disini?" tanya gue sambil masang wajah kepaksa ramah—aslinya gue enek liat wajah dia, terus waktu UKK kita seruangan lagi (kelas 10 dan 11 ruangannya dicampur, ceunah biar susah nyontek) yah pokoknya gue udah muak ngeliat wajahnya yang sok ganteng, iya sok ganteng banget, padahal dilarang masuk Arab gara-gara wajah terlalu ganteng kayak Omar Borkan Al Gala aja belom, gimana kalo udah? Wah makin ngelunjak aja tuh orang, pasti alis makin tebel aja (apa hubungannya ya?) Tapi sayangnya guelah yang bakal jadi Omar Borkan selanjutnya, bukan Kris #EA #SAMANARSISNYANIHMAKHLUK

"Oh itu..." Kris langsung ngelirik ke arah gue, dia senyum penuh arti, dia nepuk pundak gue. "Lu ikut gue."

Kata-kata yang diucapin sama Kris barusan bikin Baekhyun berhenti nyekek-nyekek Chanyeol—yah maksudnya dia tadi nyekek-nyekek Chanyeol sambil diguncang-guncangin, sekarang dia udah diem tapi tangan masih dengan posisi nyekek leher Chanyeol.

Dia langsung natap gue tajem, kayak '_lu-ada-apa-sama-Kris-_sunbae_-Han?'_

Gue geleng-geleng gugup, ngisyaratin '_nggak-kok-gue-ga-ada-apa-apa-sama-si-tiang-jahanam -ini-suer!'_

'_Oya?-Gue-gak-percaya!'_—Baekhyun masih natep gue tajem, dia mulai nyekek Chanyeol lagi—haduh kasian si Chanyeol udah kayak sakaratul maut.

'_Ya-Allah-Bek-sumpah!-Mending-gue-pacaran-ama-Kim-K ardashian-deh-daripada-ama-ini-orang-hina!'_

_'Kim-Kardashian-gue-juga-mau-lagian-dia-udah-have- a-baby-sama-Kanye-West!'_

Entah sejak kapan gue malah tukeran telepati ama si Baekhyun, yah emang sih kekuatan gue dulu telekinesis tapi kan itu MAMA era, sekarang kan udah WOLF era—eh nggak udah GROWL era ding. Lalu waktu gue masih tukeran telepati ama si Bebek, Kris nggak mau lama-lama nungguin gue jelasin apa pun ke Baekhyun dulu dan langsung narik tangan gue kasar menyeret entah ke mana. Gue bisa liat dari kejauhan si Baekhyun mulai murka dan jambak-jambak rambut Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan—gue jadi kasian sama Chanyeol, semoga gue balik-balik dia masih idup, kasian dia belum sempet jadian ama Kyungsoo.

Lalu akhirnya Kris pun berhenti nyeret gue, kita sekarang udah ada di belakang sekolah, tepatnya kita sembunyi di balik tembok dan bisa ngeliat Lay dan Ketos Suho yang lagi berbincang gitu. Oh, oke, sekarang gue ngerti kenapa Kris nyeret gue, jadi ini toh maksudnya.

Gue bisa denger Suho ngomong, "Yixing, besok kan Sabtu tuh, kita juga udah mulai libur kan? Mau jalan-jalan ga?"

Yixing sempet mikir dulu, "Em, maksudnya kencan _sunbae_?"

Suho ngangguk semangat, terus nyengir, "Iya, semacem itu, kalau lu mau gitu, lu mau kemana? Mau nonton? Atau _shopping_? Atau ke taman hiburan? Atau ke hotel—eh bukan! Bukan! Astagfirullah _sorry sorry_!"

Lay natep Suho kayak _anjir-mesum-lo_, lalu dia pun garuk-garuk tengkuknya, "Ya... boleh sih _sunbae_... mungkin nonton aja sih..."

Suho langsung sumringah, "Beneran? Kamu mau Yixing?" Lay ngangguk canggung, "HOREEEEEEE! AHHHH MAKASIH YIXING! I _LOPH U_ _SO MUCH_! BESOK JAM 11 GUE JEMPUT YA! KITA NONTON DI MALL PARIS VAN SEOUL(?) SIIP?" Suho langsung meluk-meluk Lay—yang ngebuat rambut gue jadi korban jambakannya Kris—setelahnya Suho pun pergi, begitu juga Lay. Sekarang tinggal ada gue sama Kris masih anteng di tempat itu, gue bisa denger Kris ngumpat-ngumpat nama Suho.

"Cih sialan! Si Suho ngeduluin gueee! FAK YU SUHO!" umpat Kris sampe mulutnya berbusa.

"Sabar, belom rejeki lo kali," ujar gue nepuk-nepuk pundaknya, dia ngedelik ke arah gue, "Oh? Jadi cuman gitu doang reaksi elu?"

"Ya emangnya gue kudu ngapain? Nyium elu?" tanya gue kesel.

"Denger ye," dia ngangkat telunjuknya dan mencet idung gue, "kita udah bikin perjanjian, elu kudu bantuin gue jadian ama Yixing kalo nggak idup elu bakal ancur, dan di saat-saat beginilah elu harus bantuin gue!"

"Bantuin apa tapi?" tanya gue bingung.

"Jadi—" dia ngasih jeda sambil kepalanya menengadah ke atas, "—besok elu harus dateng ke rumah gue pagi-pagi! Gue mau buat rencana buat mata-matain mereka!"

Waktu gue hendak protes, Kris ngangkat iPhone-nya dan nge-_play_ video gue lagi joget _Starship_ cuman pake boxer dan BH hasil pinjeman Mamanya Lay—"IYA IYA GUE BAKAL BANTU ELO! TAPI _STOP_ VIDEO ITU _PLEASE_!"

Kris ketawa kejem lagi, "Besok ya ke rumah gue pagi! Tong poho!"

Setelahnya pun dia ninggalin gue sendirian. Dasar tuh satu makhluk bikin repot aja! Apa gue kudu doa'in dia biar nggak lulus SBMPTN tahun depan? Nggak ding, kasian, gue masih punya hati.

"Oi, Lohaan!" tiba-tiba gue denger seseorang manggil gue, oh si Zelo.

"Oi Jelo, napa?" tanya gue, Zelo manyun, "Lu kate gue Jeniffer Lopez Jelo Jelo? Zelo brooh Zelo! Tong Sunda Sunda teuing atuh!"

"Ah, lu sendiri manggil gue Lohan, emang gue Lindsay Lohan apa, yaudah emang ngapain lu manggil-manggil gue?"

"Itu lho si Kai item nraktir kita pake uang yang awalnya buat nyogok Miss Tiffany! Dia nyuruh gue nyari elu."

"Asiik! Kita ditraktir apa nih?"

"JFC."

"Elah, _Jupe Fried Chicken_? Yang berkualitas dikit napa?" protes gue begitu tau Kai bakal nraktir ke JFC.

"Ya gapapa kali, lagian gue kepo asli sama JFC gue belum pernah kesana, gue penasarah Paha Jupe gimana rasanya WAKAKAKAK!" ujar Zelo sambil ketawa.

"Ya rasanya ayam _fried chicken_ we kayak gimana," ujar gue, Zelo natep gue, "Oh lu udah pernah nyobain kesana Han?"

"Iyalah, Papah gue kan fans fanatiknya Jupe, pastilah kita sekeluarga udah pernah kesana-_-," ujar gue ngejelasin kalo Papah emang fans fanatiknya Jupe, segala yang berhubungan sama Jupe pasti Papah punya, bahkan waktu jaman-jaman Depe VS Jupe Papah bener-bener murka ama Depe gara-gara sukses nyeblosin Jupe ke penjara, dan begitu Jupe keluar dari penjara, Papah ampe nekad ngunjungin masjid yang didatengin Jupe, setelah itu Papah foto bareng ama Jupe yang pake baju _air force _plus DKM masjidnya. Untungnya Mamah bukan tipe yang cemburuan, soalnya Mamah ngerti perasaan Papah, Mamah kan juga ngeceng ama Gaston #eh.

Lho kok jadi ngegosipin Jupe sih-_-. Yaudahlah bagian kita makan di JFC gak perlu diceritain kali ye.

.

.

Sebenernya gue tahu gue kerajinan, Kris nyuruh gue dateng jam 7 tapi gue baru dateng jam 8, yah jam 7-nya Luhan kan jam 8, gue cuekin segala BBM, SMS, Line-nya Kris, gue nggak perlu ya nyebutin sosmedia lainnya karena kebanyakan, gue juga nge_silent_ HP gue sih jadi kalau ada telepon dari dia gue nggak denger, sukur dia gak tau nomor telepon rumah gue.

Waktu gue udah di depan gerbang rumahnya, gue ragu buat masuk, masalahnya pasti dia bakal ngamuk-ngamuk geje gara-gara gue telat dateng. Tapi yah gue udah jauh-jauh ke rumahnya, gue juga males kalo pulang lagi, akhirnya dengan ragu gue pencet bel rumahnya.

_TENG NONG TENG NONG ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM~_

Awalnya gue kira Kris bakal keluar dari pintu dengan menggunakan daster juga roll rambut sambil marah-marah kayak Emak-emak tetangga yang suka protes kalo gue nyetel lagu dangdut kenceng-kenceng, untungnya yang keluar itu seorang Iibu-ibu (dengan daster batik Cirebon cuman ga pake rollan rambut)yang mungkin umurnya udah sekitar 40an tapi masih cantik, mungkin itu Ibunya Kris.

Ibunya Kris dateng ngebukai gerbang, dia nyapa gue ramah, "Halo, aduuh meuni kasep, pasti temennya Epin ya?"

Gue nge_blush_, dibilang kasep—ganteng—ama Ibunya Kris, aduh bisa aja si Tante wkwkwk, "Em, bukan tante, saya temen—em—adik kelasnya Kris-_sunbae, _bukan Epin hehe," bales gue sambil salam ke Tante Wu.

"Iya Epin itu si Kevin, cuman di rumah emang suka dipanggil Epin, hehehe," cielah nih orang punya berapa juta _nickname_ sih, "Ayo masuk masuk! Tunggu sebentar ya, Epinnya lagi Tante suruh ke warung buat beli terasi jadinya agak lama, belum lagi kalau si Epin mulai ngegosip di warungnya Bu Ijah, haduuh tuh anak malah lebih_ update_ gosip komplek ini dari pada Tante!" wow, gue jadi tau sisi lain dari Kris, ternyata dia hobi ngegosip di warung sama Ibu-ibu tetangga, sama emak-emaknya tuh kayak si Bacon, emang jodoh kali #EAAA

Lalu Tante Wu pun nganterin gue ke ruang tengah, gue pun duduk di sofa setelah Tante Wu ke dapur buat ngambil minuman sama cemilan. Sebenernya rumahnya Kris nggak sebadag rumahnya Kai, tapi lumayan besarlah, cuman emang nggak mewah-mewah amat, kayak rumah gue aja. Gue liat sekeliling ruang tamunya Kris, banyak foto yang dipajang di dinding ruang tamu, gue ngeliat foto paling gede, ukurannya mungkin 100x60 cm, di foto itu ada 3 orang, Tante Wu lagi pake hijab plus kebaya duduk di tengah dan gue tebak di sebelahnya pasti Om Wu—wajahnya asli sama-sama sangar kayak si Kris, cuman lebih brewokan. Lalu di sebalh kanan, seorang Kris Wu dengan rambut yang masih pirang. Gue baru tahu kalau ternyata si Kris itu anak tunggal, gue kira dia punya sodara, tapi gue baru sadar kalau ada foto seorang balita cewek pake rok sambil bawa boneka barbie yang kepalanya botak—anak itu masang wajah baeud, persis kayak wajah baeudnya Kris. Gue nebak sih itu adek perempuannya yang masih balita pasti.

"Ini de, minumannya," tawar Tante Wu sambil nyuguhin sirup jeruk ke gua sama kue-kue bekas lebaran dari kue keju, nastar, lidah kucing, putri salju, dan sebagainya + kaleng Khong Guan, eaa favorit keluarga gue nih asiik. Aduh kok Mamahnya baik banget ya nggak kayak anaknya bejat abis.

"Makasih Tante," ucap gue sambil senyum dan ngambil gelas berisi sirup jeruk itu.

"Oh iya, namanya siapa ya?" Tante Wu nanya ke gue, gue senyum, "Nama saya Lu Han Alexander McManly Tante, biasa dipanggil Alex." Tante Wu manggut-manggut sambil ngegumam 'ohh keren ya namanya'.

"Emm, Tante, apa Kakak Kris punya ade cewek ya?" tanya gue penasaran, sekarang Tante Wu geleng-geleng, "Oh nggak kok, si Epin itu anak tunggal."

"Lho, kalo gitu yang di foto itu siapa Tante?" tanya gue sambil ngelirik ke arah foto seorang balita cewek pake bikini, Tante Wu ketawa, "Ohahaha itu si Epin!"

JEGERRRR

ITU EPIN?

SI EPIN?

SI KEVIN?

SI WU YI FAN KRISYANTO KEVIN KOALA BEN BEN PRAKOSO?!

YANG PAKE BIKINI SAMA PITA GAMBAR HELLO KITTY WARNA PINK POLKADOT?!

IH UNYUNYAAAAA KYAAAA PINGIN DICULIK #ehsalah

"Dulu Tante pingin banget punya anak cewek, sebelum Epin lahir, Tante udah beli semua baju cewek dan perabotan cewek, Tante sengaja nggak ngecek jenis kelamin anak Tante karena Tante yakin dia itu cewek! Eh ternyata Tuhan berkata lain, ternyata dia cowok, padahal Tante udah nyiapin nama buat dia itu Kristina, tapi yaudah deh bagian '-tina'-nya dipotong jadi Kris aja. Karena mubazir baju-baju itu nggak dipake, yaudah Tante pakein ke Epin, ini lho, Tante punya sealbum foto-foto Epin waktu masih bayi! Unyu deeeh, Alex pasti keciput juga!" tiba-tiba Tante Wu ngeliatin album tebel yang tulisannya 'Kristina#coret Kris umur 0-3 tahun'. Lalu gue pun sama Tante Wu malah asik ngeliatin albumnya Kris waktu balita.

"Ih tante yang pegang boneka barbie unyu bangeet!"

"Iya! Sayangnya barbienya dibotakin coba sama si Epin, padahal itu belinya di Perancis (Perempatan Ciamis), ehh liat deh yang lagi pake baju _Princess_ ini juga lucu banget kan!"

"Iyaaa! Kyaaa ini lucu banget pas lagi nangis sambil boneka Susan!"

"Ihhh ini lagi pake kerudung rabbani lucuuuu!"

"Ah ini lagi megang jelangkung unyuu!"

"Kyaaaa"

"Kyaaaa"

"Kyaaaa"

"EHEM!"

Gue sama Tante Wu langsung diem begitu denger suara deheman berat seorang Om-om. Waktu kita ngebalik, ternyata sudah ada penampakan versi gedenya balita unyu yang tadi aku '_kyaaa-kyaaa'_-in sama Tante Wu.

Edan ya, kok bisa dari seorang balita cewek unyu nan polos berubah jadi om-om beralis tebal berwajah mesum.

"Eh Epin udah pulang?" tanya Tante Wu, si Epin mendengus, "_Mom, please ya, I've talked about this million times_.. _Don't call me_ EPIN _or_ UPAN _in front of my friends_! _And stop SHOWING MY __EMBARRASSING __CHILDHOOOD PHOTOS_! ASTAGFIRULLAH MAMI! EPIN UDAH CAPEK TAU GAK SIH!"

Epin langsung teriak-teriak nggak jelas sambil ngebanting kresek yang dia pegang—yang diketahui isinya terasi itu—lalu setelah ia tarik nafas dalem-dalem buat ngendaliin marahnya, dia ambil lagi kreseknya, terus diserahin ke Tante Wu yang masang wajah watados sambil nyengir.

"Makasih Ya Pin, Mami masak sambel terasi dulu, tuh ajak Alex ke kamar kamu dulu," setelahnya Tante Wu pun beranjak pergi ke dapur. Si Kris ngerutin keningnya bingung, terus dia noleh ke arah gue, gue nyengir, "Sejak kapan nama elu yang tadinya Lohan jadi Alex?"

"Serah gue dong, elo juga, sejak kapan nama elu yang tadinya Epin jadi Kevin?" bales gue sambil nyengir kemenangan, Kris langsung mendengus terus buang muka, "Sadap lo, udah sini ke kamar gue, gue mau kasih tau rencana buat ngemata-matain dan NGEGAGALIN kencannya SULAY."

Setelahnya gue pun ke lantai dua ngekorin si Kris ke kamarnya. Begitu kita udah sampe ke kamarnya, dia langsung ngunci kamarnya, dia pun dorong gue ke kasurnya—idih kok kesannya jadi ambigu gini sih geli-_-.

"Nggak usah kasar-kasar juga kali beul," ujar gue begitu jatuh di kasurnya, bukannya ngerespon malah ngebuka lemari bajunya, terus dia ngomong, "Kita butuh penyamaran buat mata-matain SuLay," dia kayaknya ngambil baju dan langsung dilempar ke gue, "Tuh pake buat samaran elo!"

Gue bengong nggak percaya begitu ngeliat kostum yang dikasih ama si Epin, "Lo gila apa!? Masa iya gue _manly _dan cowok kayak begini kudu pake hotpants ama tanktop gambar '_barbie princess charm school'_!"

Waktu gue belom selesai protes gue malah dilemparin wig, "DENGERIN DULU RENCANA GUE GEBLEK! Denger ye, elo nggak bisa bantah perintah gue, elo pake baju itu, terus begitu kita mata-matain SuLay yang lagi kencan, elo pokoknya kudu _acting_ jadi cewek yang ngaku-ngaku pacarnya si Suho! Dan nanti kencan mereka pun terganggu dan SULAY _WILL NEVER GONNA HAPPEN_! YEAH!"

"Gila, otak busuk lo, denger ya, kalo gue nyamar pake baju cewek begini, elo nyamar pake apa?" tanya gue kesel, si Kris pake jaket ber-hoodie dan masker, "Ya gue nyamar kayak begini aja."

"Jir, nggak adil banget! Eh denger ya, elo bisa dihajar satpam penampilan kayak _drug dealer_ begitu, mendingan lu denger rencana gue ye Pin," gue bisikin sesuatu ke si Epin dan itu ngebikin dia ngejauh dan teriak, "WUT? GUE KUDU PAKE BAJU CEWEK JUGA!? _DO YOU LOSE YOUR MIND_? _Please_ deh ya Lohan, seorang Wu Yi Fan Jonathan Kevin Sebastian Michales Phantomhive(?) masih punya harga diri nggak kayak elo askjfiajsfkmie—"

"GOBLOK LU PIKIR SEORANG LU HAN ALEXANDER MCMANLY NGGAK PUNYA HARGA DIRI APA!? UDAH BAIK GUE MAU NGEBANTUIN ELO!" gue dengan emosi langsung ngebekep mulut Kris pake wig, "Denger dulu ya, lu mau nggak SuLay jadi bener-bener nggak bersatu?" dia ngangguk-ngangguk jiga anying, "nah—kalau misalnya gue doang yang nyamar jadi cewek dan pura-pura jadi pacarnya si Suho kurang greget, lu mau bikin _image_nya Suho makin jelek di mata Lay? NAH ITU Lu juga kudu nyamar jadi cewek dan ngaku-ngaku pacarnya Suho dan VOILA pasti si Suho bakal dikira seorang _playboy_ kelas kakap sama Lay! Stuj (setuju) nggak lo!?"

Kris kayaknya mikir dulu, dan setelah 20 detik kemudian, dia nyengir jahat, "Pinter juga ya lo." Emang gue pinter—bisa ngekibulin orang bejo kayak elo wakakakak. Padahal sih gue beralasan aja biar gue nggak pake baju cewek sendiri.

Dan setelahnya pun gue menyadari suatu hal, "Eh sia, gue belum nyukur bulu ketek sama kaki gue, masa iya gue kudu pake tanktop dan hotpants dengan bulu yang ngacir kemana-mana?"

"Oiya bener... Gue juga belom," ujar Kris.

Kita berdua pun diem.

.

.

Ternyata nyamar jadi seorang cewek itu nggak segampang yang dikira, akhirnya kita ngabisin waktu dua jam buat sekedar cukuran dan luluran plus dandan sambil meni pedi—diem-diem si kris ngambil alat-alat make up emaknya—agar kita bener-bener keliatan kayak cewek.

Gue pun lagi ngebetulin posisi wig gue di depan cermin. Gue bergidik ngeri ngeliat penampilan gue—maksudnya ya gimana ya—GUE BENER-BENER KAYAK CEWEK JIR! Gue natep nggak percaya pantulan gue di cermin. Muka gue unyu, badan gue kurus, udah lagi gue pake tanktop pink barbie plus cardigan garis-garis—karena ternyata walau udah cukuran bekas bulketnya masih ada, malu ah jadi pake cardigan aja— dan hotpants ombre bikin gue terkesan imut—eh kok kesannya gue kayak jatuh diri sama diri sendiri ya?

"Eh, Kris, gue cantik juga ya kalo jadi cewek, emang ya pada dasarnya gue itu fleksibel mukanya, kalo sekalinya ganteng ganteng banget, kalo giliran cantik cantik banget gewla," ujar gue sambil berpose di depan cermin.

"Iye, sekalinya jelek juga jelek banget kok rupa lo!"—eh sialan nih anjing satu—"Lagian masih cantikan juga gue kalau jadi cewek!" gue ngelirik ke arah Kris dengan pandangan kesel dan setelah ngeliat perwujudan dia gue ngakak, "LO KAYAK BANCI TAMAN LAWANG WAKAKAKAKAK! Itu apa dada lu sumpel pake apa!? KAYAK BANCI-BANCI YANG SUKA PAKE SILIKON TAU NGGAK!?"

Setelahnya gue ngerasain Kris bekep mulut gue pake sisa sumpelan dada milik ibunya(?). Oke, gue jelasin dulu gimana berwujudannya Kris; dia pake baju putih lengan panjang dengan syal tipis biru di lehernya, dia nggak pake hotpants tapi pake celana jeans ketat warna item, setelahnya dia pake wig panjang warna pirang—sama kayak wig gue warna pirang juga, cuman kalau gue masih pirang kecoklatan, kalo si Kris sih pirang herang ngejreng yang bikin mata sakit gitulah—sebenernya ehm... dia keliatan mirip cewek juga sih—ajaibnya gitu ya, cuman emang keliatannya kayak cewek bewajah antagonis yang kerjanya PMS mulu.

Kris natap gue dari atas ke bawah, "Lu lucu juga kalo diliat-liat—"

Gue mingkem.

Muka gue tiba-tiba merah.

_SHIT_.

"—lucu kayak ondel-ondel maksudnya."

Dan setelahnya gue pun ngejejelin lipstick ke lubang idungnya Kris.

.

.

"Mi! Epin ama Luhan pergi ke PVS (Paris Van Seoul/?) ya!" Kris teriak dan ngambil sepatu hak milik Tante Wu lalu dia pake, Tante Wu pun teriak-teriak dan nyamperin kita sambil bawa sepiring tempe mendoan, "Eh—kok langsung pergi sih? Ini Mami baru aja masakin mendoan—"

PRAAAAAAANG!

Tante Wu melotot kaget, sepiring mendoan yang tadi dibawa jatuh berserakan gitu aja.

Tante Wu syok.

Wajar sih, siapa sih yang nggak syok ngeliat putra satu-satunya dandan kayak banci yang suka ngamen di bawah jembatan layang? Udah lagi temennya juga yang tadi ngaku-ngaku namanya Alex McManly pake dandanan yang nggak beda jauh sama anaknya—kesannya kayak si Alex itu temen yang ngehasut anaknya ke jalan yang nggak bener. Mpret, padahal si Epin sendiri yang nyuruh gue pake baju beginian, jadi siapa sebenernya yang nggak bener?

"Mi, tenang Mi, Epin masih normal kok, ini Epin sama Luhan diundang ke pesta ultah temen, _code dress_-nya kita kudu pake baju dari _opposite sex_ kita, emang dudul tuh si Jonghyun ngadain pesta ultah _code dress-_nya kagak karuan," ujar Kris beralibi sambil bawa-bawa nama Jonghyun, entah Jonghyun SHINee atau Jonghyun CNBLUE, tapi alibinya Kris masih belum bikin Tante Wu berkedip dan mingkem dari cengonya.

"E—e.. e—" Tante Wu mulai gagap, bikin kita berdua khawatir—tapi setelahnya kita malah nutup telinga gara-gara teriakan Tante Wu yang nyaring membahana.

"EPIIIIN! AKHIRNYA MIMPI MAMI PUNYA ANAK BERNAMA KRISTINA TERKABUL JUGA YA ALLAH! HUWAAAA!"

"Mi.. _please_—"

"AHHHH! KAMU KAYAK MODEL ABIS EPINN! MEUNI GEULIS UDAH TEH JANGKUNG PULA! POKOKNYA NANTI MAMI DAFTARIN KAMU JADI ASIAN NEXT TOP MODEL 2 OKEEE! NADYA HUTAGALUNG AJA KALAH CANTIK SAMA KAMU!"

"MI! NGGAK GITU JUGA KALI MI!"

"SINI MAMI FOTO DULUUU! NANTI MAMI CALONIN KAMU JADI GADIS SAMPUL JUGA AHHH BIAR NANTI JADI DIAN SASTRO SELANJUTNYA!"

"MAMIIIII! GUE MASIH NORMAAAAL! INI CUMAN KOSTUM!"

"_I DON'T CARE!_ YANG PENTING MAMI PINGIN MOTO-MOTO KAMU DULU—KYAAAA ALEX JUGA IMUT BANGEEEET SINI TANTE FOTOIN KALIAN BERDUA UHHHH!"

"MAMI _SHUDDUP_!"

Akhirnya dengan segala batas kesabaran Kris, dia ngebekep Maminya sendiri pake tempe mendoan—yang langsung dikunyah habis dan setelahnya ditelen—lalu waktu Maminya mau teriak lagi Kris bekep mulut Maminya pake tangannya sekarang.

"Mi, _please_ Mi, nggak usah nambah-nambahin aib Epin pake moto-moto segala! Udah ya Mi, pokoknya sekarang Epin pergi dulu, ya caw babay Mi muwah!" Setelahnya dengan cepat Kris nyium pipi Tante Wu sambil salam dan dengan cepat narik gue keluar sebelum Tante Wu kembali teriak—dan bener aja setelah gue udah masuk ke mobil Nissan-nya Kris, teriakan Maminya kedengeran lagi dari arah rumahnya.

"Emak lu terobsesi banget ya punya anak cewek," ujar gue ke Kris yang duduk di kursi pengemudi, dia masang sitbeltnya dan mendengus, "Teuing, gue juga kagak ngerti. Oh ya, pas elo ngenelin diri ke Suho nama samaran lo jadi 'Lucy' ya."

"Aduh gue jadi berasa kayak Lucy Hale aja deh," ucap gue sambil ngibas wig, Kris ngebuka jendelanya setelahnya ngeludah #kurangajar.

"Cih, kayaknya kalo Lucy _HELL _lebih cocok ya, wakakakak," kata Kris sambil ngakak, gue manyun, "Oh gitu? _Btw_, gue punya nama yang bagus buat elo juga, gimana kalo Christina _UGLY_-ERA—udah jelek ngerakeun (malu-maluin) deui wakakakkakaka!"

"Garing sia kamvret, kalau gue jadi Christina Aguilera dada gue kayaknya butuh disumpelin pake melon kali!" Kris ngakak dan gue pun ikut ngakak, "Bukan melon deui mereun! Udah disumpel pake semangka WAKAKAKAK!"

"Jir, dasar lu mesum," setelahnya entah mengapa di perjalanan menuju PVS pun kita malah asyik ngobrol berdua, entah kita ngomongin apa aja, yang pasti sama nggak jelasnya kayak Drama version Wolf part 2—kalau ada itu juga wks #fanboyngenes.

"Eh, Kris,_ btw_, kamu tau nggak kalau temen gue ada yang naksir banget ama elo, itu lho, yang waktu itu elo panggil Bismo," ujar gue waktu kita lagi berhenti di lampu merah.

"Oh, dia? Si Bismo itu kan? Ya gue tau kok, lagian gue tau kok kalo gue itu emang hensem dan banyak yang ngepans, jadi gue udah biasa sih."

Gue muterin bola mata gue males , "Iya sih, gue akuin lu emang banyak yang ngepans, tapi gue mau nanya satu hal, apa sih yang bikin elo suka ama Yixing? Sebagai sahabatnya dan sandera elo gue berhak tau lah."

Kris diem dulu bentar, terus dia ngomong, "Entahlah, gue juga bingung sebenernya. Pas gue pertama kali liat dia kayaknya dia itu polos aja gitu, kayak nggak ngerti apa-apa, dan ya gue rasanya pingin ngelundungin dia aja."

Gue mungut-mungut geje, setelahnya ngeliat ke depan lagi. Emang ya kalau liburan udah mulai macetnya luar biasa, apa lagi ini banyak banget plat mobil B, emang ya nggak ngerti deh orang Jakardah hobi banget macet-macetin Bandung. Eh salah, ini latarnya Seoul, bukan Bandung. Biasalah si author curhat, orang Bandung dia, pernah trauma kejebak macet di angkot pas malem liburan Idul Adha.

Setelah beberapa menit melewati macet dan pengamen-pengamen alay, _finally_ gue sama Kris (atau Kristina) nyampe di PVS, tapi emang ya Masya Allah! Saking penuhnya PVS sampe susah masuknya!

"Ah, kalo gini mending kita markir di luar aja deh, nunggu ngantri ngambil tiket parkir aja bisa seabad keknya!" setelahnya Kris pun muter dan markir ke tempat lain yang ada di sebrang PVS—dia markir di tempat karaoke Inul Vizta.

Gezz dari tadi nyebut merek penyanyi dangdut mulu, udah JFC sekarang Inul Vizta.

Udah ah lanjut.

Setelahnya gue dan Kris pun keluar dari mobil dan segera jalan ke PVS. Waktu di trotoar kita berdua disiul-siulin ama mas-mas yang suka nongkrong di pangkalan ojeg.

"Aduh mbak mau ke mana nih?"

"Sendirian aja mbak?"

"Etjie betisnya mulus deh mbak..."

Gue berusaha buat diem aja, tapi gue nggak bisa boong kalau gue ngerasa risih abis. Ya iyalah gue aslinya cowok, selain risih soal kaki gue yang mulai lecet gara-gara pake highheels, gue juga risih gara-gara omongan mas-mas genit itu. Ikh, gue jadi prihatin ama cewek-cewek.

"Mbak mau bareng ama saya gak wkwkw."

Gue diem beku begitu ngeliat Kris melotot waktu pantatnya ditepuk ama mas-mas tadi—ELAH GIMANA NGGAK KAGET SEORANG KRIS DILECEHKAN OLEH MAS-MAS YANG BAHKAN LEBIH PENDEK DARI DIA!

Dan satu bogem pun melayang dari tangan Kris.

"ANJIR MAKHLUK HINA YA LO! YANG BOLEH MEGANG PANTAT GUE YANG SEKSEH TUH CUMAN MAMI SAMA CALON BINI GUE ZHANG YIXING! DENGER YE DUNIA TUH BAKAL CEPET KIAMAT GARA-GARA MANUSIA-MANUSIA KAYAK LO PADA! HINA LO PADA HINAAAAAA!" Kris murka hebat sambil teriak DENGAN SUARA ASLINYA. Dia nggak nyadar kalau suaranya tuh suara bass a la remaja laki-laki beger yang udah berkumis sedangkan dia sekarang lagi pake lipstick dan bulu mata palsu. Semua mas-mas di sana langsung cengo, mereka syok berat.

Gue langsung narik Kris buat ngejauh sama mas-mas yang masih cengo dengan wajah 'gile-tuh-cewek-badan-nya-subhanallah-suaranya-nau dzubillah'. Begitu udah rada jauh, gue langsung ngebawa dia ke belakang pohon damar buat bisik-bisik.

"Ai maneh sadar diri dong kalo lagi nyamar jadi cewek! Suara elo tuh bikin elo keliatan banget kayak banci yang suka ngambek kalo nggak dikasih duit ngamen!" tegur gue dan Kris ngelebarin matanya—baru sadar dia.

"Oh iya, _sorry_ gue lupa."

"Suaranya di-ayu-in dikit kek kayak personil-personilnya Cherrybelle gitu!"

"Oh oke..." ujar Kris, terus dia berdehem sambil nyoba-nyobain suaranya, "Kayak gini?"

Gue berusaha buat nahan ngakak ngedenger suara Kris yang berat itu berusaha dicimit-cimitin kayak suara cewek-cewek cempreng baru beger, aduduh...

"Napa lu tawa—eh denger ya gue kayak gini berarti suara elo juga kudu dicemprengin geblek!" ujar dia masih dengan suara cimit-cimitnya yang akhirnya beneran bikin gue ngakak.

"Iya iya, suara gue kan nggak sengebass suara elo, _don't worry_ lah ye Kristina," ujar gue, dia manyun, gue nggak peduli, setelahnya kita pun masuk ke PVS.

Waktu kita ke PVS, kita langsung pergi ke tempat janjiannya SuLay yaitu bioskop—sebut aja mereknya Blitzmegaplex wk—gue disuruh buat nyari sosok Suho atau nggak Lay. Tapi bukannya nemuin Suho atau Lay gue malah ngeliat empat orang yang gue kenel banget.

Itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao, sama Kyungsoo.

Wah mereka ngapain tuh? Mereka kagak bilang mau jalan bareng hari ini. Udah teh nggak ngajak-ngajak gue lagi, cih, nggak temenan lagi ah kalo gitu.

Tapi ngapain ya mereka barengan gitu? Apa jangan-jangan lagi _double date_ gitu? Wkwkwk—eh naon _double date_, walaupun mereka saling ngeceng tetep aja status mereka masih jomblo.

"Oi! Malah bengong lo, cari mana si Suho udah ketemu belom?" Kris nepok pundak gue dan bikin gue sadar, setelahnya Kris noleh ke arah pandang gue, "Elah, gue bukan nyuruh elu nemuin sobat-sobat elu, mana si Suho?"

"Eh sabar dong, lu pikir nih tempat nggak penuh apa? Lu juga nyari kampret," setelahnya gue ngedarin pandangan lagi—dan akhirnya aku nemuin sosok pendek yang lagi bayar pop corn sama seseorang dengan wajah datar—Suho sama Lay!

"Itu itu!" entah kenapa gue jadi kebawa semangat mata-matain SuLay kayak gini, Kris langsung ngenoleh ke arah yang gue tunjuk dan dia pun langsung narik gue menuju tempat makanan. Akhirnya kita lari-lari rusuh buat ngejar SuLay sebelum mereka hilang dari pandangan, dan pada akhirnya kita pun berusaha nguping mereka waktu mereka berjalan ke teaternya—kita sembunyi di balik tembok deket toilet.

"Makasih ya Suho-sunbae udah nraktir nonton ampe pop corn-pop corn sama aquanya dibayarin—padahal aku udah nyembunyiin makanan di dalem tas hehehe," ujar Lay dengan nggak tau malunya nyebarin aibnya yang suka nyembunyiin makanan luar dalam tasnya kalau nonton bioskop—biasalah makanan di dalam teater atau taman hiburan kayak gitu kan suka lebih mahal dari pada yang di supermarket dan si Lay emang dasarnya ngirit apa pelit suka banget bawa tas gede alih-alih buat nyembunyiin makanan dari satpam—kalau nggak bawa tas pake sweter longgar disembunyiin di badan ngek-_-.

"Heheh, _no prob_ lah, apa sih yang nggak buat bebebku," setelahnya Suho pun lempar _wink_ ke Lay yang bikin dia ngeblush dan ngebikin Kris gigit kukunya yang dikutek warna pelangi itu.

"Tapi filmnya masih 30 menit lagi ya? Huh, padahal aku pinginnya sih nonton _The Conjuring_," ujar Lay sambil natep Suho yang lagi nyengir, "Hehehe maaf ya Lay, _sunbae_ nggak suka film horror..."

Gue baru tau ternyata si Suho rada cemen juga, dan gue pun liat teater mana yang mereka mau masuki, oh teater 3.

"Oi Lucy—" entah kenapa kita beneran menghayati penyamaran ini sampe beneran manggil nama masing-masing jadi Lucy sama Kristina, "—Lu beli tiket yang ada di teater 3 cepet."

Tiba-tiba si Kris ngasih gue duit 100 ribu, gue ngedip, "Yang gue juga dibayarin ama elu?"

"Heeuh, udah sana cepet!" ujar Kris sambil ngedorong gue buat beli tiket. Gue nggak nyangka juga ternyata si Kris baik juga, gue kira gue kudu bayar sendiri—untung deh awalnya gue udah siap-siap buat ngerayu dia nraktir tiket bioskop karena gue cuman berbekel Hp sama duit 5000 buat pulang nanti naik angkot.

Haha si Kris baik juga ya, gue kira tuh orang pelit soalnya di belakang rambutnya rada-rada kebentuk kayak buntut kasir. _(*katanya kalo ada buntut kasir biasanya orangnya pelit, tapi Kris teuing punya buntut kasir apa kagak, anggap aja di ff ini punya lol_)

Waktu gue mau ngantri tanpa sengaja gue nabrak orang sampe orang itu jatuh—nggak tau emang gue yang kekuatan atau tuh orang emang kerempeng banget.

"Eh _sorry_, gue nggak sengaja!" ucap gue berusaha buat ngamit tangan orang yang jatuh itu—tapi eh kok gue kenel banget ya ama postur tubuh sama warna rambut pink norak alay kayak gini—

ASTAGFIRULLAH ITU SEHUN!

"Nggak apa-apa hehe," Sehun ngebales sambil senyum, gue rasanya salting, gue takut si Sehun nyadar kalo gue ini Luhan! Aduuh... udah ah caw aja kali!

"SEHUNNIE BEBEEEB! KAMU NGGAK APA-APA KAAAAN?"

Gue denger suara yang gue kenel dari kejauhan, dan setelahnya gue kaget begitu tau orang itu adalah—siapa lagi kalo bukan KIM JONGIN, si pecinta berat Sehun dan Nabilah JKT48. Dia yang lagi bawa pop corn sama coca cola dengan sembrononya nitip ke gue buat dipegangin setelahnya mencoba untuk ngeraba-raba tubuh Sehun buat mastiin dia baik-baik aja, lebih jelasnya modus.

"Ith, gapapa kok!" Sehun yang kesel diraba-raba kayak gitu langsung nepis tangannya Kai, setelahnya Kai nyengir dan ngambil makanannya lagi dari tangan gue, "Hehe makasih ya mbak, udah megangin."

"Eh, iya gapapa!" ujar gue segera ngebalik badan, "Duluan ya!"

"Eh mbak tunggu—" gue langsung gemeter begitu Kai tiba-tiba nahan tangan gue, "—rasanya gue pernah liat mbak deh..."

ANJIR JANGAN BILANG DIA SADAR ASDFGHJKLJSMX!

"Oh iya gue tau!" Kai langsung nepok tangannya dan itu bener-bener bikin gue gugup, "Mbak mirip Maudy Ayunda deh!" #BEDAJAUH #NGACO

Ngek.

Ini napa nama pacar gue dibawa-bawa?

Yah emang sih banyak yang bilang kalo jodoh itu wajahnya suka mirip sama kita #halah.

"Aith, beda jauh ah, lu ngaco deh," ujar Sehun sambil ngeliat muka gue, gue cuman nyengir, "tapi kok kayaknya emang mirip thama thetheorang ya..."

"Ya maksud gue juga bukan mirip Maudy Ayunda juga—wks _sorry_ mbak," ucap Kai dan gue naikin alis, "tapi mbak mirip sama temen gue yang suka Maudy Ayunda wkwkwkwk!"

"Ah iya mirip Luhan-_hyung_!" Sehun sepertinya sadar juga, ah sialan nih... bisa-bisa gue ketahuan lagi! Yaudah deh yang penting mereka masih nganggepnya kalau gue mirip doang bukan nyadar kalo gue emang beneran si ganteng _manly_ Luhan ternyata kalau liburan suka pake baju barbie ke mall, hhh bisa mati gue.

"Eh udah ya kalo gitu gue pergi dulu... hehe," gue berusaha pamitan sama merekan, "Ohaha iya maaf ya mbak ngerepotin!" ucap Kai dan akhirnya gue pun cepet pergi dari si duo KaiHun itu, haduuuh, hampir aja gue ketahuan!

Eh tapi ngapain ya tuh dua orang jalan bareng? Nggak salah tuh?

Entahlah...

Tapi kok...

Ada perasaan aneh ya?

Naon sih.

Lalu gue pun pergi ke antrian, begitu udah di conter tiket, gue ditanya sama Mbak-mbaknya, "Silakan, mbak mau nonton apa?"

"Emm, saya mau nonton yang di teater 3," si mbak-mbaknya naikin alis bingung, nggak biasanya beli tiket bioskop milihnya teaternya bukan filmnya.

"Oh oke, film _La Tahzan_?" Waduh _La Tahzan_? Ciyusan? Emang ya si Suho bener-bener pingin suasana romantis gitu ya nonton sama Lay. Padahal gue sih pinginnya dia milih _Get Married 4_, selain fansnya Maudy gue kan sebelumnya ngefans berat ama Nirina Zubir, gue ampe nangis-nangis ngabisiin 2 bungkus tisu tessa gambar bugs bunny (_sampe diinget juga-_-_) begitu dia mati pas jadi Rachel di_ HEART,_ asli gue sempet dendam sama Irwansyah gara-gara itu.

Lho malah nostalgia, udah ah kambek tu stori!

"I—iya apa aja deh Mbak, soalnya saya perginya sama temen saya dan temen saya bilangnya dia udah beli tiket di teater 3 hehe," ujar gue nyari alesan yang tepat, si Mbak ngangguk-ngangguk setelahnya.

Gue pun akhirnya bayar tiketnya. Lalu gue pun jalan lagi menuju Kris, tapi dia udah ngilang, gue ngelirik ke kanan ke kiri, nggak ada tanda-tanda cewek (yang aslinya cowok itu) yang berbadan pohon kelapa.

Gue cuman ngegidik bahu, paling ke toilet tuh orang.

Dan bener aja—tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah toilet cowok, dan gue pun dapet ngedenger suara teriakan laki-laki dan suara teriakan cempreng yang dibuat-buat sama Kris.

Jangan bilang si Kris lupa dan malah masuk toilet cowok.

Emang ya pada dasar namanya Ben Ben tingkahnya pun sama belekoknya.

Setelah ini gue nggak tau apa rencana mata-matain ini bakal jadi sukses, huh semoga aja. Eh, sejak kapan gue jadi peduli sama acara mata-matain ini ya-_-? Ah tau ah gelap.

.

.

_Tbc._

_._

.

**A/n:** heeey maaf ya updatenya lama bangeet, selama sebulan puasa aku nggak update ff apa pun hehe, maklumlah rasanya puasa tuh jadi males. Btw, walau udah telat, Minal aidin wal faizin ya! Mohon maaf lahir dan batiiiin #cipokreaderssatu2

And, sorry kayaknya disini humornya jadi less banget dari pada chapt sebelumnya, entahlah lagi nggak ada ide... emm kurang inspirasi kayaknya #hah.

Terus aku cuman mau kasih tahu kalau aku bikin akun baru di ffn hehehe, yang pennamenya 'sehununyu'. Awalnya sih nggak mau dikasih tau disimpen aja tapi eh emang ya aku dudul banget malah ngebalesin ff yang di akun lain itu pake akun yang ini tanpa liat-liat dulu login pake akun yang mana -_-. Sebenernya sih aku lagi gadag aja gitu bikin akun baru, sadar kalau akun ini udah bulukan dari id-nya aja keliatan banget akun jadul lol, pingin ganti suasana baru aja gitu tapi nggak berarti akun ini nanti ditelantarkan kook, aku masih utang exhausted sama ff ini ;), dan btw gaya penulisanku di akun 'anonstalker' sama 'sehununyu' beda jauh banget wkwk. Maluu haha

and special thanks buat _Kazuma B'tomat, chenma, haexhyuk, Kopi Luwak, 13ginger, Koizumi d' GreenErz, Imeelia, imspecially3, Oh Hannie, AbigailWoo, XingLay97, XynHyun27, berlindia, Manchungi98, sasuke. gmpaselleh, L. Kim Roses, Lee Seungtae, hsd02, RaeMii, pembacaff, aegyo. sehunnie, nawrr._

Thanks banget buat review kaliaaaan cinta deeh! Maaf gak bales satu2 dan maaf ya chapter ini gariiiing bangeeet :( maaf juga yang otpnya harkos di tangan saya hehe #plak

Terus ada yang nanya aku bukan 97line aku 96line tapi masih kelas 11 hehehehehhe #TUA, dan aku orang Jabar, bukan Jateng ngomongnya juga bahasa Sunda wakakak.

Okey sudah cukup bacotnya. babay:*


End file.
